A Spark of Love
by ShiningGalaxy
Summary: When Larry Daley's niece, Kayleigh, met the man of her dreams she never thought he would be an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh who came to life every night. Can they keep their love alive or will it fall? Ahk/OC
1. Chapter 01

**Disclaimer: I don't own Night at the Museum or anything associated with it. So, Please don't sue.**

**Summary: What happens when Larry Daley's niece meets the man of her dreams? The only problem is…he's an Egyptian Pharaoh that comes to life every single night? Can they keep the love alive? Read and find out. Please Review.**

**I got this idea, a while ago during the first movie, But i never really written anything until recently. After I watched the first movie again... (I never seen the second one yet...I'm dying to see it...I was lucky enough to watch Transformers 2: Revenge of the fallen when i wanted too.) Oh yeah THIS STORY IS IN FIRST PERSON. JUST THOUGHT I'D LET YOU KNOW.**

**Chapter One:**

Sighing, I got out of the taxi that took me to the Museum of Natural History in New York. I paid and thanked the driver, and as he drove away I looked up at the building in awe. I've only seen pictures of what the building was like, but I never knew it was THIS big. I looked at the building for a few moments before walking towards the revolving doors.

My Uncle, Larry Daley he's the night watchman at the museum, and so he told me to meet him at the museum...apparently it was a surprise, but I never pushed the subject. My uncle was always the one to throw the surprises in the family.

As soon as I walked in, I instantly noticed my uncle talking to a woman with long dark brown hair. _'It must be Rebecca Hutman...'_ I thought to myself as I walked towards the two. Larry did a double take before grinning like a small child.

"Kayleigh!" my uncle hugged me tightly as I did the same.

"I missed you Larry!" I said quietly as tears threatened to fall down my face. After a moment or so of hugging, my uncle finally decided to let go, but still keeping his hands on my shoulders, he studied my face for a moment.

"Kay...you look so much like your mother. Its unbelievable." He whispered and gave me another bear hug. I started to sound like I was being choked and he quickly let go of me. I laughed a little, and he smiled at me.

"Thanks Larry."

"Oh Kayleigh. Remember when I told you about my girlfriend Rebecca?" Larry gestured over to the woman standing nest to him. I looked from him to her, and smiled. I held out my hand to her. "Nice to finally meet you Rebecca."

Rebecca smiled. "Likewise. I've heard so much about you. I hear you want to be a teacher... for Ancient Civilizations...am I right?

"Yes. Especially for Ancient Egypt. I don't know why but I absolutely find that very very interesting to me...Maybe when I do a couple of years of being a teacher...I might become an Egyptologist or even a Archaeologist...someday."

Rebecca's smile widened, and she looked at Larry, with a questioning look. I didn't know what was going on and what they're weren't telling me but I decided to let them tell me instead. Larry nodded his head, after a minute or so.

"Kay...how about later this evening come to the museum." I looked at him with a weird look. "Why? Wouldn't it be closed?"

"Yes...but remember I'm the night watchman here. There's something I want to show you later on tonight."

"Oh...yeah."I blushed in embarrassment. _'Its been a LOOOONG day...'_

"Well...I'm done anyways I'll take you there how does that sound?" Larry asked, and I nodded. "Sounds good."

With that we said bye to Rebecca and left to go pack. After we were done unpacking my things in the spare room, I got supper ready. After we ate. We talked about Mount Allison University in New Brunswick Canada and how the people were there.

"....I hated it. I loved the classes mind you...but I gotta tell you Uncle Larry. The people were absolute stuck up snobs! I hated them!"

"Kayleigh. Didn't you tell me that you weren't there to make friends but rather there to get an education." Larry asked. I looked at him for a moment. "Yeah..."

"Well then?"

"I know...its just that...it helps when people are nicer to you. If they're not then you're not going to like it. Then you're just going to give up.." I replied. He looked as though he was thinking for a moment before he said anything again.

"That's true." He said slowly. "You have to remember though Kay, this is for your future. Its not for anyone else."

"Yeah." Wanting to change the subject. I looked at my watch it read 5:30pm. "Hey Uncle Larry?"

"Yes?" He asked looking at me. I pointed to my watch then he looked at his own, and gasped. "Oh crap!"

I giggled. "I think its time to go isn't it?"

He nodded and grabbed his stuff and roughly packed it into a duffel bag. After a few minutes we left the apartment, running like we were running from a fire. and ran until we finally got to the museum.

As soon as we got there, we were greeted by a...Tyrannosaurus Rex? Huh? how was this possible? I looked over at my Uncle who was getting out a remote control car, and setting it down, where two little people. One was dressed like a cowboy the other one was dresses in what appears to be the attire of a Roman General. I was confused...Why were they walking and talking?

Just as I was about to ask. The T-Rex started roaring. It made me scream and I took off running down the lobby and up the first set of stairs that I came too, I was being oblivious to the fact that my uncle was yelling for me to come back, but I just kept on running.

I looked back to see if the dinosaur was following me, it wasn't, because I wasn't watching where I was going. I smacked into someone. I screamed as I turned to get away. "Whoa. I'm not going to hurt you." A soft British voice, said, I relaxed slightly I looked up. He had weird clothing on...like the Ancient Egyptian Pharaohs would wear but, i was mostly looking into his chocolate brown colored eyes. They were so intriguing to say the least.

"Uhh..."I couldn't think of anything to say at the moment. I was in so much shock from what happened with the T-Rex I lost my voice for only a moment. "Thank you for saving me."

"No problem. What's got you so scared?"

"Uhh...T-Rex.."

"Oh...are you the new night guard or something?"

"No...My name is Kayleigh Daley. I'm Larry Daley's niece. I came with him to the museum because he wanted to show me something...I hope that that wasn't it..."I replied. My voice was a little shaky. "Who are you?"

He smiled a smile that would melt anyone heart. "I am Ahkmenrah, fourth King, of the fourth king ruler of the land of my fathers."

I looked at him with a weird look. "Right...I'm talking with an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh..Oh God I am going insane."

He chuckled. "Truly and I can prove it." He stood up and held his hand out to me. I forgot that I was on the floor due to the fact that I collided with him. I took his hand, and he pulled me up. When we were about to leave, My Uncle ran into the room, and saw me talking to the man in front of me. it appeared to me that he was out of breath. He held out his hand to indicate to wait for a sec.

"Hey Ahkmenrah." He finally said. I looked from one to the other. I stepped back. "Pardon?"

"I should have gotten you here earlier to get you prepared." My uncle said and took a step towards me. I stopped where I was. "Prepared for what?"

"Prepared for the fact that everything comes to life." I turned to the one named Ahkmenrah again. "Everything comes to life? How is that possible?"

Both Larry and Ahkmenrah smiled, and Ahkmenrah held his arm out to me. I looked at him. "We'll show you." With that I slowly took his arm. We got to where Larry said before. Pharaoh Ahkmenrah's tomb. I paused as I seen the jackals moving. Okay now I was impressed, excited and scared.

I stared up at them as Ahkmenrah said something in Egyptian, and the Jackals bowed in respect and moved back to their posts. Ahkmenrah then turned to my uncle and I and told us it was alright for us to continue in. I looked from one Jackal to the other. Feeling slightly nervous, especially with them still holding onto their spears. I gulped, and chuckled nervously.

Ahkmenrah, looked at me, chuckled and shook his head. I rolled my eyes for him laughing at me for being scared. "You know Kayleigh you'll be alright they won't hurt you."

I nodded, again I looked at the jackals as I slowly followed Ahkmenrah and my Uncle down to where Ahkmenrah's tablet and his sarcophagus lay. Once we got there, Ahkmenrah, started to explain to me that the tablet that was above his sarcophagus brought everyone in the museum to life, and it does it every night. I looked at in awe.

"Wow." I said aloud, I was impressed.

"So Kay. Do you believe us now?" My uncle asked me, he had one of those 'I-Told-You-So' kind of looks, I stuck my tongue out.

"Yes I do."

"Okay good." My uncle then looked at his watch. "Kay. Its getting closer to sunrise. Come on we got to get everything in store. So we can go home. Goodnight...uhh...I mean good day to you Ahk."

"Yeah. Bye Larry. Bye Kayleigh."Ahkemrah smiled and waved us out.

"Sleep tight don't let the bed bugs bite."I laughed when I saw the look on Ahkmenrah's face. "Its an expression dude. I'll explain it tonight okay?"

He just nodded. As we walked we saw an older man, who was one of the exhibits, with an indian girl with him on the back of his horse. I could tell who they were before they introduced themselves: Sacajawea and Theodore Roosevelt. I looked at them with a smile, they returned it with one as well.

"Lawrence! Who is this young lady with you?" Theodore said excitedly, as he jumped off his horse, and helped sacajawea off. Both of them walked closer to us.

Larry pointed at me. "This is my niece Teddy. Her name is Kayleigh."

"Good day Kayleigh a pleasure to meet you. I'm Theodore Roosevelt, 26th president of these United States." I smiled and took his hand and shook it when he held it out to me. "Hi. Its nice to meet you Teddy."

"My name is Sacajawea. Its nice to meet you Kayleigh." Sacajawea stepped towards me and also held out her hand. I took hers as well. "Its nice to meet you as well."

After the introductions, my uncle said that it was time for everyone to get back into positions, before the sun rose. When everyone was in position. I walked up to Teddy. "It was a pleasure to meet you Kayleigh. Will you be joining us tonight as well?"

I nodded.

"Well. I will see you tonight. Good day."With that teddy pulled out his sword, and went back to being dead to the world....Literally. I turned to the entrance of the Museum to find Rebecca, and My uncle waiting for me.

"Ready to go home?"

I nodded again, with that we left for Larry's apartment. Once we got there and got settled. Larry looked at me. "Yeah?"

"Oh nothing. So...what do you think? About what happened tonight?"

"Umm...It was strange and a little scary but I like. Can I come back tonight?" I asked. My uncle smiled and nodded his head. I jumped up and down like a kid.

My life had changed drastically in one night! I can't wait for more. As I was thinking about the earlier events, I got up to my room, and crashed, and before I could put the covers on I fell into a deep slumber with a smile on my face. It was a good night.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well I hope that everyone likes it, cause i know i do. If I made any mistakes. Or its kinda confusing please PM me and let me know. (I'm still a novice writer. So all help is greatly appreciated.)**


	2. Chapter 02

**For my reviewers!**

**Eris87: **hehe why thank you. I'm glad that you like it. :D

**Me, Myself, I and Us: **Hehe..yeah...there probably was some...sometimes I don't always read my chapter or I skim through it...and thats what I did I kinda skimmed through it LOL...hehe...well...here's the next chappie LOL. :D

**Raine44354:** glad that you liked it :)

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **LOL...Thanks glad that you liked it...oh and I from deviantart as well :D

**Sakura Tate: **Aww thank you! This one made me smile hehe. I'm glad that you liked it and don't worry I won't stop... :D

**Author's Note: The *()()()()* are divisions within the story...so I hope everyone likes it anyways :D**

* * *

I woke up with a start, as I heard something breaking downstairs. I yawned and looked at the clock...It read 11:30am. I was still kind of tired, but decided not to waste anymore time, and get up. _'A nice shower will wake me up...but first I gotta see what happened.'_ Yawning again I grabbed my clothes for the day and set them in the bathroom. As I walked downstairs. I saw a chair knocked on the floor with broken glass probably from cups and plates lying all around the kitchen floor.

I gave a look of confusion and walked to the entrance to the kitchen and almost doubled over laughing. Rebecca, was wearing her nightgown with a sleepy bunny on it with her blue fuzzy slippers on it, she had a broom in hand, as she was standing ontop of the kitchen table. She looked as though she seen a ghost.

"Umm...Pretending to be a witch and fly off the table with the broom?" I asked with my eyebrow raised waiting for Rebecca to answer me. She looked at me and gave me a death glare, this just made me laughed even harder. "Well?

"No...I...I..I seen a mouse.."She squeaked. I supressed the urge to double over from laughing so hard. "What's so funny?!"

"A...A mouse? You broke mostly all the dishes that my uncle owns...for a mouse?" Rebecca, slowly put the broom down, and her face flushed in embarrassment, at her outburst and breaking almost all the glass in the house. She looked at the mess she made and sighed. At least she got rid of that disgusting mouse.

"Looks like I'm going to have to go shopping. Do you want to come with me Kayleigh?"

"Sure! Oh just let me have a shower and get a couple of pieces of toast before we leave 'kay?" With that I went to have a shower and get dressed.

After about fifteen minutes, we were both dressed and was now heading out the door...our first stop...was a store that sells kitchen items like glasses, plates...

**()()()()()()()()()()**

After what seemed like hours we finally...FINALLY got done shopping for new plates and glasses, well Rebecca anyways. I was just looking around the store waiting for Rebecca to get done. "Finally!"

Rebecca looked at me with a weird look. "Finally what?" I looked at her. "The fact that yo-AHHHHH!!!!!"

^CRASH!!!^

I landed on the hard sidewalk, in a middle of a busy street. Everyone turned their heads towars me. My face turned fifty shades red as I looked around, I was ignoring the fact that I hurt my ankle as I fell. Rebecca helped me up, and we walked down the street towards My uncle's house again.

As soon as I walked through the door both Larry and Nick looked at me with confused looks because I was limping inside the house.

"What happened?" My cousin asked, as he walked over to me to help me to the couch. I sat down and took off my sneakers and my socks, I didn't even have to examine it, I strained it...it was swollen, REALLY bad.

"I...slipped on some ice, and as I did, twisted my ankle." I rubbed my swollen ankle. I was waiting for Rebecca to bring me back an icepack. When she came back she wrapped the icepack in a dishtowel and handed it to me.

"You were always a klutz kay." laughed my uncle as he sat down right beside me with Nicky falling suit. After about half-an-hour, I checked my foot again and the swelling went down slightly. I put the icepack down on the coffee table in front of me and grabbed the remote to the TV, and turned it on.

_'ooooo...I love this show!'_It was House MD. I love that show. Dr. Gregory House was a sarcastic, arrogant, no-sugarcoating kind of guy, and he was the head of diagnostics at the teaching hospital in New Jersey. I just loved that guy.

About twenty minutes of watching a re-run of House MD, I started to get bored, and decided to watch MuchMusic, the song "New Divide" by Linkin Park had just started playing. I sang with them. I absolutely loved this song.

_I remember black skies, the lightning all around me  
I remembered each flash as time began to blur  
Like a startling sign that fate had finally found me  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

"So Kayleigh are you going to the museum tonight?"My uncle asked, as there was a instrumental break in the song. I looked at the TV for a split second before turning my attention to my uncle. "Umm yeah."

"Even with your foot swollen?" I nodded. "You forget Uncle Larry that I'm to damn stubborn for my own good. Heck I went to college somedays when I was sicker then a dog."

My uncle looked like he was thinking thoughfully. "Yeah thats true....so why did Rebecca get new dishes for?"

I chuckled nervously and looked to where Rebecca was sitting, her face paled a little bit. "Ummm...apparently there was a mouse issue and...uhh...Rebecca had a broom in hand...you can probably guess what happened."

"Ahh." We then turned back to the song that was playing. It was at my favourite part.

_'In every loss, in every lie, in every truth that you'd deny  
And each regret and each goodbye was a mistake too great to hide  
And your voice was all I heard that I get what I deserve_

_So give me reason to prove me wrong, to wash this memory clean  
Let the floods cross the distance in your eyes  
Give me reason to fill this hole, to connect the space between  
Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies across this new divide......  
...Across this new divide!...Across this new divide..._

I sighed in sadness when the song ended, it was an amazing song. Really great. I looked at the clock that was hanging on the right side of the tv. It read 6:00pm. It was time my uncle got ready for work. He noticed the time, and quickly went upstairs to get changed. I was already dressed and everything so I waited with Nicky and Rebecca as we waited for my my uncle. As soon as he was done. We headed out the door towards the museum.

As we got to the museum, the sun was already down so the inhabitants of the museum had already came to life, both Teddy, Sacajewea, and Ahkmenrah was waiting for us at the front doors. I stepped the wrong way going up the stairs and a sharpe pain, went up from my ankle and shot up my leg, I fell to the ground clutching my foot, and gasping in pain.

Ahkmenrah came to my side. "Kayleigh are you alright?"

I nodded. "Yeah I'm fine just been a klutz today and I fell on the sidewalk in town."

Rebecca then stepped forward. "You slipped on some ice, because you weren't paying attention to where you were walking. maybe you should've stayed home."

"Nah...I'll live. Just as long as I stay off it, while I'm here. Is there any place where I can sit?" I looked for a chair, or even a bench would've been nice to say the least. My uncle thought for a moment. I swore that i could see a lightbulb come on above his head.

"Yeah there is a bench...over in the diorama room, how about there?" I nodded in agreement, any place to sit seemed really good to me at the time. Ahkmenrah helped my up, and inside the warm museum. "Hey ahk, do you think you can take Kay there for me?"

Ahkmenrah smiled. "Sure, Larry." He helped me to the elevator, the radio was playing...and whatya know it was New Divide. I started singing it as I held on to Ahkmenrah's shoulder, to help keep me balanced.

"You have a beautiful voice Kayleigh. What was the song?" Ahkmenrah smiled at me. Oh man that smile made me melt everytime. I felt my face start to burn, and I tried to hide my face, but I couldn't turn around because of my foot hurting really bad....so I put my head down. "Thanks Ahkmenrah, Its called 'New Divide' Its by a band called Linkin Park, its one of my faves! Its also from one of my favourite movies too! Transformers 2: Revenge of The Fallen. Awesome movie."

I laughed, as he gave me a weird look. "Maybe I should bring it in sometime...I have it on DVD. Would you like to watch it with me?" I asked, and I gave him a hug when he said yes. As we walked out of the elevator, we walked towards the Diorama room, where we saw a what appeared to be a Roman General and a Cowboy, argueing with each other.

"Who are they?"

"The Roman General's name is Octavius, and the Cowboy's name is Jedediah." Ahkmenrah informed me. "They also have ahabit of fighting with each other over the most simplist things."

I nodded and went over to the two miniatures. The Roman dude was the first to notice me, and he bowed instantly. "Hello there M'lady." I looked at him with a weird look. I looked over to the cowboy, and he just gave me what appeared to be a look of disgust. "Whats with the look?" I asked him bending over.

"Nothing. Gigantor didn't say that he was being replaced by this youngen." I looked at him. _'Who the hell was Gigantor?'_ I looked at Ahkmenrah for some help. "He's talking about your Uncle, he calls him Gigantor even though he was told that THAT ISN"T NICE." He raised his voice on the last three words. I chuckled.

By me standing on only one leg, it was starting to get tired, and I could feel it starting to give out, so I let go of Ahkmenrah's shoulder, and limped over to the bench. They looked at me with a weird look as I sighed and sat on the bench. I knew what they were thinking. "Today while going out shopping for new dishes with Rebecca, I slipped on some ice and twisted my ankle in the process...I'm a klutz at times."

They smirked, and gave them a death glare. They gulped and quickly looked away. I couldn't help but laugh. _'I think I'm going to be good friends with Jed and Octavius.'_ I thought to myself, as they started bickering back in forth about who was a real man.

I rolled my eyes and sighed, as me and Ahkmenrah started talking to one another, about our lives what we did, those kinds of things, after a while Jed and Octavius started to join in on the conversation as well, and we talked until it was time to go. I sighed in dissapointment and walked with Ahkmenrah to his tomb.

"Thank you for staying with me and talking with me. It was fun." I smiled as I looked at his jackals, they really scared me. He looked at me then at the jackals and said something in Egyptian and they went back to their posts.

"No problem I had a great time as well. Will I see you tonight Kayleigh?"

"Yeah I hope so...hopefully I won't wake up to Rebecca breaking all of uncle Larry's dishes again." I rolled my eyes as the thought of her doing it again came to mind. Ahkmenrah laughed and grabbed onto my hand gently and brushed his lips across it. I looked at him in shock. He smiled and without a word went inside his tomb and climbed into his sarcophagus as he waved goodbye to me.

I was in so much shock I didn't pay attention to where I was going and fell down the stairs going towards the lobby. My uncle yelled my name as my world went black.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well thats it for chappie two..I hope everyone likes it :D. Oh and i was listening to New Divide on youtube while I was typing this story. I absolutely love that song...as well as TF2 :D Have you guys seen it?**

**Strain: To exert force on a ligament, but not enough to actually sprain it.  
**


	3. Chapter 03

**Thanks again for reviewing!**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **How's that for being a klutz twice haha :D I must say I'm like that too hehe. I get hurt when I'm not looking...hehe

**LeahWannabe479:** Ouch really? I hope you're okay :( And yeah I think she does have bad luck hehe. And I'm glad you liked it :D

**Raine44354: **LOL we can't forget the twins! I loved them too hehe :D I love wheelie hehe little bugger ain't he?

**Miss Katherin Jonas:** Hehe I'm glad that you like it so far and hi from dA :D

* * *

My head was hurting. I had no idea why. It felt as though someone hit me right hard over the head with a book....or a hammer, I wasn't to sure, I felt someone holding my hand, as well as steady beeping, _'Where am i?'_ I pondered to myself before opening my eyes.

My eyes felt heavy as they only opened half way, and then there it was, the pain that was just a dulling ache became more stronger, I moaned in pain, as I fought it down and moved my head to the side, to see my uncle looking down at the floor, sniffing. I moved my hand just slightly so he knew that I was awake.

"Kayleigh! you're awake! Doctor!" My uncle jumped up and kissed me on the cheek. I brought a shaky hand up to give him a hug. "What...happened?" I asked, my voice was above just barely a whisper. He looked at me. He was really relieved.

"You...fell down the stairs...you were coming back from talking with Ahkmenrah when you...slipped on the steps...I don't know when you actually started to fall...I do know...is that I heard a sickening thumping coming down the stairs and saw you." His voice was breaking when he told me, the fear in his eyes returning.

I tried to remember why I wasn't paying attention to where I was going until it hit me. _'Ahkmenrah..he..kissed my hand...'_ My eyes widened at the realization that his kiss made me go down...not intentionally mind you...but it did...Damn! that kiss is amazing!

"Was I conscious?" Jeez! I just asked a stupid question. Stupid girl you just fell down a flight of stairs some time ago...I really didn't know what time it was or how long I was in the hospital.

My uncle was about to answer when the doctor came in. My doctor, was an older Asian man, with slick black hair, his dark-blue stethescope around his neck, with my medical file in hand. As soon as he noticed that I was awake he gave me a sincere smile. "Ah, Kayleigh you're awake! how are you feeling?"

I tried to sit up, but got dizzy trying to do so I just stayed put. "Umm. My head feels like a 1,000 tons is sitting on my head right now, and everytime I move it hurts even worse...and a few parts of my body feels like its kinda on fire...but otehr then that I feel fine."

My Doctor was writing something on my chart. Then he looked at me. "Alright. Kayleigh, you're uncle informed me that you fell down the stairs at the Natural History Museum tonight. Were you feeling alright earlier that evening?"

I blushed, as I remembered Ahkmenrah kiss my hand before he went back into his Sarcophagus. "Uh yeah...I was feeling fine..Umm how long have I been in the hospital for?"

"Two days." I blinked in surprise at how long I've been knocked out for. Wow I must've fell down hard. "Really...?"

"Yes. You fell pretty hard. Because of it. You got a serious concussion, and fainted from the impact of your fall. We're going to monitor you for a while to make sure that you don't go into coma, or anything more serious. We will start you on some morphine, and see if the pain ceases. You'll be staying for a few days."

I nodded, as he left the room, I sighed in dissapointment, _'Damn I won't be able to see Ahkmenrah for a few days...or anyone else for that matter.'_ I thought bitterly to myself. Oh well, hopefully I'll be out in a couple of days. "Hey Larry...?"

My uncle was talking quietly to Rebecca and Nick, and as I said his name he turned around and walked over to me. "Hey Kay? What do you need?" I took a deep shaky breath before continuing. "Umm would you be able to tell the others tonight at the Museum that I won't be in for a few days?"

My uncle nodded and smiled. "Yeah Kay. Of course."

"Thank you..." I smiled as I went to sleep, and slept and dreamt about Ahkmenrah kissing my hand again. It was one of the best dreams I ever had.

**()()()()()()()()()**

Two days later, my Doctor finally discharged me from the hospital but told me to get some rest, so when I got home I layed down until my uncle came to wake me up. I was feeling very drowsy. I thought it was one of the side effects of me taking Morphine but I wasn't so sure.

As I got dressed and walked...CAREFULLY down the stairs to the kitchen to get something quick to eat, and got my coat and sneakers on and walked silently with my uncle to the Museum. It was around 6:00pm so we were a few minutes late but not by much, the sun was just setting as we got the to the building. Once we were settled inside, my uncle threw Rexy's bone as he came to life, that little puppy wouldn't hurt a fly, well not...on purpose anyways.

I was reading one of my favourite books. It was called "Fantasy Lover" By Sherrilyn Kenyon, I was so into my book I never heard my name being called, until someone took my book, this pissed me off. "Hey! I was reading that!!!"

I was about to hit the person until I turned around and came face-to-face with Ahkmenrah, I blushed when, again the memory of him kissing her hand of course came back to her mind. I looked away quickly before I got entranced in those gorgeous brown eyes of his. Oh man those eyes were gorgeous, I was pulled out of my thoughts as I felt warm hands gently come under my chin and move my head towards Ahkmenrah, and saw his eyes fill with concern.

"Are you alright, Kayleigh?" he asked his British accent, I noticed, was more heavy, and noticeable then before, I felt his breath on my cheek, my heartbeat quickened, as I realized how close we were, I brought my eyes to meet his brown ones, I couldn't say anything, all I could do was nod my head.

Ahkmenrah smiled, and stood up to full height, and held out his hand for me to take. I smiled, and took his hand gracefully, as we decided to walk around the museum, together. "You had me worried..." Ahkmenrah whispered as he looked down to the floor as we past the the Island Eastern Head. "I'm sorry I didn't mean too..." I whispered, as I took his hand and intertwined with his own.

He stepped towards me and took my other hand, and looked at me, for a few minutes studying my face and my expression, my face turned bright red, as he stared at me with those brown eyes of his. "The day that I met you...I felt something...I felt something touch me...right here." He let go of one of my hands, but had a nice grip with the other, and with the free hand of his put it up to his chest. "I love you Kayleigh Allison Daley."

My eyes widened as well as whelled up with tears, as I heard him say that. "I..Love you too Ahkmenrah." I whispered as I let go of his hand and wrapped my arms around his neck, and kissed his lips softly, he was surprised by my actions, but he deepened the kiss, and after a few minutes we had to seperate due to the fact that we both needed some air.

He chuckled as we continued to walk down towards his tomb, and we reached for each others hands and held on tightly. Tonight was an amazing night. As soon as we got to the tomb he stopped me, and leaned in for another kiss. "Until tonight, my beautiful butterfly." I blushed at his complement. "Ahkmenrah, I was lost but now I'm found. You are my knight in shining armour, and yes I will see you tonight."

With that we gave each other a second's kiss, and as I took of towards the stairs I heard Ahkmenrah's voice once again. "Watch where you're going this time." I chuckled as I walked down the stairs and grabbed my things, and met my uncle outside of the museum, we walked in silence, and when we got home that morning, I said goodnight...err..I should say good morning eh? I went upstairs and as I did so, I collapsed on my head, not thinking of changing clothes, and fell quickly to sleep.

* * *

**Author's Note: well there's chappie 3...anyways I hope everyone likes it...oh and Fantasy Lover by Sherrilyn Kenyon in an awesome book, if everyone likes romance and anything to do with the supernatural world, you should read it...I love it :D**


	4. Chapter 04

**HEHE again thank you to my reviewers!**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:** Hehe, I thought it was funny as well. I'm glad you liked it :D I needed to put some comic relief in it. Oh really? You did? Ouch!!! I probably would too....Oh wait...I already did LOL...

**Leahwannabe479: **Thats good I'm glad that you're better :) Yeah I guess so. What goes around comes around...I think...:)

**RamiFan15:** Why thank you! Yay!!!Another Sherrilyn Kenyon fan oh yeah! She is a great author ain't she? I'm glad you liked the chappie as well

**Eris87:** As what Quagmire from Family Guy would say "Giggity, giggity, giggity, giggity, ALRIGHT.." LOL I was kinda watching the show when I was typing the third chapter LOL. I couldn't help myself.

**Raine44354:** Yeah now that you mention it it was...but I just coudn't help myself hehe :D I'm glad you like it :D

**Miss Katherine Jonas: **Oh yeah! I'm happy too. I'll keep going with it :D

**Me Myself and I and Us and: **Yeah same here. Went to see TF2 on the opening day...and a week and a half later...(we missed the first fifteen minutes) I love the twins :D they're awesome hehe. Yeah...being a klutz does do that...hehe...I'm a klutz at times...:D So the kiss wasn't rushed or anything like that do you think? I'm glad you like it :D

**A/N: Oh yeah...I know...but everyone knows that I don't own it and yadda yadda yadda...  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 4:**

That day I woke up at 10:30am feeling absolutely refresehed...I wonder if it was because I got kissed by Ahkmenrah last night. I giggled and turned a light pink when the thought came to my head. I was so happy. I've never been kissed by a cute guy before...well...never...but being kissed by an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh? Wow. I've never would've imagined.

I cut of by my thoughts as someone was knocking on the door, I stretched as I got out of bed, and opened the door. It was my cousin. "Hey Nicky. Whats up?"

My cousin looked at me with a huge smile from one ear to another on his face. I looked at him with one eyebrow raised. _'Wow...Little Nicky is happy about something...'_ I thought to myself as I waited for him to continue. "Hey Kay...would you like to come to the skate park with me and dad?"

It has been a long time since I roller-blade the last time. I was 15 when I did it last. So, hopefully this would be a piece of cake. "Sure." I smiled, and gave Nicky a hug too as he gave me one. This is going to be a very good day. _'Hopefully I won't get hurt too too much today.' _I thought bitterly to myself. I went to have a shower, and as soon as I was done I got what I was going to wear which was a baby blue tank top and a pair of capris, and white sneakers, I pulled out my roller-blades that I forgot that I brought with me a while back.

After about ten minutes Larry, Nicky and myself, left for the skate park. Once we got there, I got my rollerblades on and helped Nicky with his. After we were done I started skating around, doing like jumps off of ramps _'Well whatya know I still got it.'_ I thought happily to myself, as I tried to do something even more difficult. Rollerblading down a hand rail. I've never tried it before...but I wanted to. As I was about to take off, my wheel of my skate got caught in one of the cracks in the pavement, I slipped tripped and slammed my shoulder right into the corner of the railing.

The pain shot from my shoulder down my right arm, I couldn't move it, it hurt so bad it was like a thousand knives were being twisted in my shoulder. I gasped, and fell to the ground as my uncle and my cousin came running up to me. "Kayleigh!!! Are you alright?"

I could only nod as the pain seemed to get worse and worse. "My cousin knelt down beside me as a crowd started to form. "You are a klutz aren't you?"

"I guess so..."

We should probably take you to the hospital to see if you got a fractured shoulder or not." Larry said as he ushered to one of the watchers to come over and gently helped me up.

Fifteen minutes after we got to the hospital the triage nurse told me to go right in, after twenty minutes of waiting in a small cubicle (a small room with a curtain seperating them) a doctor came in to check my shoulder, it was bruised and swollen, it looked as though I fractured my shoulder. _'Perfect! Just perfect...Ever since I met everyone at the museum...and not to mention get kissed by a hot guy...I'm more of a klutz then ever.'_ A tear ran down my face uncontrollably, I wiped it quickly hoping that my uncle or my cousin wouldn't see but unfortuantely my uncle saw and he came right over.

"Does your shoulder hurt that bad, Kay?"My uncle looked at me with a sympathetic look. I shook my head and looked towards the window. I couldn't help it anymore. The tears just came and I broke down. "Oh Uncle Larry! I'm so scared that I'm going to kill myself...I've been getting hurt...ever since..."My voice trailed off. I couldn't believe that I was going to tell my uncle that me and a dead, a very hot dead guy kissed. Oh yeah that would go down really well.

"...ever since..?"Larry waved his hand for me to continue what I was going to say. I decided to lie. "Ever since I met everyone at the museum...and the fact that they come to life each night...I guess I've been thinking about that...and now I haven't been paying attention to where I've been going."

My uncle nodded. "Well...it looks like you're going to have to do that now aren't you?"

"Yes." With that my medication kicked in and I fell asleep. After about an hour I woke up and looked groggily at the clock that was on the wall..it said 5:30pm..._'So much for going to the museum tonight...'_ I thought sadly to myself, but shook the thought off when my uncle, my cousin and my doctor came in all smiles. _'I wonder why they're so happy?'_

The doctor seemed to know what I was thinking. "Kayleigh. you'll be happy to know that you didn't fracture it...but you did crack the bone a little bit...you can be discharged immediately...however, you are to wear a sling, for a couple of weeks, and come back to get another x-ray. okay? you're free to go." With that my doctor left, and my uncle with his night guard uniform on. I knew that he was going to go to work soon. A nurse came in quickly with a prescrption for pain, and the sling I had to wear.

After that was done, I got down to the lobby of the hospital with my uncle and we headed for the museum. Once we got there, everyone was alive and walking, Teddy and Sacajawea, were waiting by the door. Once we were there, their smiles faded as they saw me with a sling on my arm. Teddy walked up to me with Texas' reins in hand. "My dear. What did you do this time?"

"I uhh...was rollerblading and I was going to do a stupid stunt...which I shouldn't have...I was going to jump on a rail and skate down it but I got the wheel of my skate got caught in a crack in the pavement...and I tripped and my shoulder met the corner of the rail...Enough to crack my shoulder...thats why I have to wear the sling..."

Both Sacajawea and Teddy looked at me with sympathy, and I turned around when I heard footsteps behind me as well as the sounds of metal clanking together. It was Ahkmenrah.

My smile faded as I saw his smile fade, I looked at everyone. "Umm...I gotta go...I'll talk to you guys later kay?" I rushed to Ahkmenrah and we left the room. Once we were alone, Ahkmenrah quickly turned to me. "What happened to you this time Kayleigh?" he whispered and put a hand gently on my sore shoulder and caressed it.

Sighing I looked down. "I was being stupid...I was doing a stunt...didn't see a crack in the pavement...tripped and my shoulder met with the railing going downstairs..." He looked at me. Shaking his head. I looked back down to the floor in embarressment.

"As long as you're alright..." He said quietly. I nodded slowly. "Yeah...how long thats going to last I don't know..."

"What do you mean?"

"What I mean is...I've been distracted lately...what happens if I get hit by a car...and get killed? I don't want to die..." I whispered as the thought wouldn't go away. I was scared that something might happen....all because I don't know the meaning of 'PAYING ATTENTION'.

Ahkmenrah took my free hand, and held it as he caressed it and kissed it, he pulled me into an embrace and stayed like that for awhile. Enjoying each others company as well as the somewhat silence. Right now...I think thats what I needed at the moment.

* * *

**Author's Note: Well here's chapter 4...I know its somewhat sad...especially when Kayleigh got her shoulder cracked and everything but...Her thoughts can be true can they not...and I'm sorry if they're a cliffhanger and all.**


	5. Chapter 05

**Aww thanks so much! This is the one story that everyone seems to like more...:D**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **Do you think that I'm making her into more of a klutz then I should? I kinda think I am LOL. Anyways I think she will too. :3

**Raine44354:** To tell the truth I think I'm being kinda cruel ain't I?

**LeahWannabe479: **LOL. thats a good thing though..to be quite honest though...I think I'm being very cruel to my OC LOL. I'm glad you like it.:D

**Me Myself and I and Us and: **Alright *sighs in relief* I'm glad...LOL I suppose so...it does however make me feel like I'm making her more of a klutz then I wanted her to be....but it could be just me...I don't know LOL...And I'm glad that you like it here's the next chappie for yah!

**WARNING! **

**If you do not like swearing or you get offended by it...then I should warn you that this chapter will have some mild language. I have warned you. Read at your own risk**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ahkmenrah held me in his arms arms for what seemed like hours, and truth be told I didn't know what the time was, and didn't really care, just then my uncle came into the room, and looked at me and Ahkmenrah with a weird look. My face turned bright red, as Ahkmenrah's face did. We looked at each other and reluctantly pulled apart, and looked down to the floor, neither one of us looking at my uncle.

"Whats going on?" My uncle cleared his throat, and looked from me to Ahkmenrah, a huge smile formed on his face, I could feel my face becoming hotter, and I would think getting more red as well. Ahk's too. I smirked a little as I guessed right. "Umm...Ahkmenrah was comforting me."

"Ah..?" He gave a questioning look to Ahkmenrah but he didn't press the issue. "Oh yeah...Its two and a half hours before sunrise you two..." With that he turned and at the door way he brought two fingers, his pointer finger and middle finger, and made a peace sign as he pointed them to his eyes then pointed to me and then to Ahkmenrah, I rolled my eyes and giggled, as I saw my uncle left. Ahkmenrah gave me a questioning look.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

I smiled at Ahkmenrah and shook my head. "It means 'I Have My Eyes On you', or 'I'm watching you.'" Ahkmenrah just smiled and gently grabbed my good shoulder and brought me into him as we both sighed at the same time. I loved being in his arms. Apparently he looked like he was enjoying it as well, I smiled, and took the opportunity to kiss him. He opened his eyes in surprise and quickly deepened the kiss, he kisses were so sweet, and passionate. I never had a guy who kissed me the way he did. We broke apart after a moment and stared into each others eyes.

When it came to love...I never had a dream come true, until I met Ahkmenrah. _'I wish I could show Ahkmenrah the sites....And even go to New Brunswick and show him things in Moncton, Hartland, Woodstock and Sussex...I know that, that won't be able to happen...and Jeez! We just met a couple of days ago too.'_I thought miserably, Ahkmenrah seemed to sense, that something was on my mind, because my smile faded. He studies my face for a moment before bringing both of his hands up to my face, and caressed it. "Kayleigh? Whats wrong?"

I blinked a couple of times, and tried to shake my head, but with Ahkmenrah's hands on my face I couldn't. "Hmm nothing..I..I just was thinking about something..." I whispered and tried to look away, as tears started to make my vision blurry. Ahkmenrah saw this and started to caress my cheeks in a soothing matter. "Care to talk about it?"

I nodded slowly and we went to the Diorama room where we could talk.

We would have gone to his tomb..but...his jackals scared me half to death...even if Ahkmenrah said that I'm protected. It was also dark...I liked the dark when I was sleeping not when I want to talk to someone.

Once we got to the Diorama room and sat down on the bench and quietly started talking about what I was thinking about.

**~Down in the lobby~**

Larry, Teddy, Sacajawea and Rebecca were all huddled in a group around the front desk. Larry was the one who was speaking. "...Yeah she was in his arms. I hope she's not falling for him...I don't think it will work out." Rebecca smiled and put a comforting hand on Larry's shoulder and caressed it. "Larry, don't push it...she is nineteen after all I believe she's smart enough to think things through." Larry looked at her with a confused look and Rebecca had to explain even more. "If you push the subject that she might like Ahk, it may mean that she may A) either pull away from you..because you're pushing her...or B) She may feel like being rebellious because you don't necessarily approve of it..."

Larry took his hand and rubbed his face, as he sighed and moved away from the group. "I don't know what to do...I want Kay to be happy I just..I don't..Grr!!! I don't know what to do or say..." He went back and sat down on the comfy chair at the desk and put his head in his hands and leaned his shoulders on his knees. Not looking at the rest of the people who were in the group.

He heard Texas, whinny as well as trott closer to him, Larry looked up, and saw Teddy look down at him. "Lawrence...your niece is a wonderful girl...Let her be."

Larry sighed, and said nothing as he nodded and smiled slightly. _'They're right...she's not a youngster anymore...she's a woman...'_ He thought to himself, as thoughts of when his niece was younger, him taking her to the movies, him taking her skating. Everything...he missed it...but he had to let her go...

Larry looked at his watch, and realized it was 20 minutes before the sun would rise, and ran to where he found Ahkmenrah and Kayleigh...hopefully they were still there.

**~In Diorama Room~**

Ahkmenrah looked at me with his mouth agape, and his eyes were saddened at what I just told him. I wish I could take back what I said. It made him feel horrible...I could tell. "I'm sorry Kay...I wish I could...Ill try to find a way...but don't get your hopes up." Ahkmenrah whispered in my ear as he leaned his head on my good shoulder. A swallowed hard, as tears threatened to fall. _'I knew it...Great..I'm a real bitch.'_ I thought bitterly to myself, as the tears started to stream down my face steadily.

Ahkmenrah, probably felt his shoulder getting wet because he pulled me back and brushed my tears away. "I'm sorry." I whispered. "It was...very self of me...thinking like that..."

He smiled at me. "No need to apologize Kay. I'd love to see the new world...and where you were for the past little while. I want to be there...with you." I smiled and pulled him into a bear hug, he gasped for breath...apparently...he couldn't breathe...Ooops...

I let go of him and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry..I didn't mean to..." He chuckled and leaned in to kiss me. We were about an inch away when my uncle came in with Jedediah and Octavius, the trio gasped as they saw that we were about to kiss. We stepped a few steps away from each other and I looked at my uncle, my face beet red, Ahkmenrah's whose face was also red, was examining his fingers, as if they appeared like magic.

"Yes?" I asked, as if nothing was wrong. "Larry blinked and shook his head. "Uh...its twenty minutes until sunrise..I just thought I'd let you two know...sorry..for the...intrusion."

"The little lady is getting it on with the Pharaoh."Jed Laughed, as my face went bright red. I glared an evil glare at him, but laughed when Octavius threw his lovely looking...hat?...at him...taking him right in the head. "Serves you right, little man." I muttered as I put my free arm, on my side. He glared angrily at me, all I did was shrug, well try to anyways. The movement to my shoulder made me wince in pain.

Larry noticed this. "I think its time for you to take you pain medication, Kay." I nodded, and left the room, Ahkmenrah was about to follow, but was stopped by my uncle, I looked back and heard Larry say that he needed to talk to him, so I left the two men be, when I got back the two of them stopped talking suddenly I looked at them with a weird look.

They looked at me, and Larry looked at Ahkmenrah and said by as he whispered something in his ear, and smacked him on the back, and left, he smiled at me, and took off towards the Lobby to wait for me, apparently Attila was trying to rip one of neanderthals in half. I rolled my eyes, and sighed, and grabbed a hold of Ahkmenrah's hand and we took of the other way to his tomb. Once we got there, he took my free hand and like a gentlemen kissed it, I giggled and fluttered my eyelashes flirtatiously, He laughed.

"So..waht were you and my uncle talking about?" I asked, once we reached his sarcophagus. He smiled. "He asked me to take good care of you...and seeing as how...we never. asked to start dating...I believe is the correct term in this world...am I correct?" I nodded. "Anyways...I want to ask...Kayleigh...would you be mine?"

I smiled. "Yes!" I whispered and laughed as he released the breath he was holding. "You knew the answer...so why did you ask?" He laughed nervously. "Well...I don't know...I have to ask before actually going anywhere."

"Oh...Ahkmenrah...it kinda sounded as though you were asking me to marry you." I laughed as I saw his face. Priceless. I looked at my watch, and gasped...two minutes before sunrise. I said goodbye to Ahkmenrah , and told him that I would see him tonight.

Well today, was finally my 20th birthday. I wonder if my uncle told Ahk about it...I would have to ask, and as everything in the museum went quiet I met with my uncle, my cousin, and Rebecca, and headed home...being very careful as to not cause another bodily injury to myself. They smiled at me and we walked home all chattery and happy.

* * *

**Author's Note: *sighs* Maybe I put to much mushyness in this chapter...I don't know...but come on!! He's hot..who wouldn't? LOL anyways. I hope everyone liked...and isn't it surprising? She didn't hurt herself this chapter. Yay for me not being cruel. :D Oh yeah for any of you thats on deviantart...all these chapters of When Love Blossoms are posted on there as well...**


	6. Chapter 06

**To the ones who like this story.**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:**Uhh...that is true isn't it...hmm...you never know ;) We'll find out later won't we? Yeah I know...I don't want her to get hurt either...but I think Ahkmenrah won't hurt her...LOL yeah she didn't hurt herself....maybe her luck is changing. or should I not say anything...? For fear of getting...well...jinxed LOL.

**Leahwannabe479: **Thats good though that she never got hurt...Yeah...but don't forget...Jed deserves it though :D HAHA...

**Eris87:**LOL...I could just picture him doing that too, :D LOL thats good...hehe. Drooling? hmm...I think if its for Ahkmenrah (duh!) i don't mind...I was too LOL...

* * *

Chapter six:

That morning I woke to someone knocking on the door, I was really tired...due to the fact that my shoulder was still killing me. Before I got to the door, my uncle and my cousing came in,a big smile on their faces. "Yeah?" I asked them, they looked at me with a smile but never said anything.

I rolled my eyes. "Please tell me this isn't about me and Ahkmenrah?" They didn't do anything, but I swear I saw a glint of evilness in their eyes. _'Oh no...Please tell me they're not going to embaress me in front of everyone tonight?'_ "Now why would we do that Kay?We just came to tell you that Nicky and I have to do something, and we won't be back until later."

I nodded in understanding and turned my head to see what the time was, I gasped when I saw the time. _'1:00 o'clock in the afternoon!'_ My mouth was agape for a moment or so, but only until my uncle brought me out of my thoughts. "Are you trying to catch some lunch there, Kay?"

I blushed in embarrassment, and looked away. My uncle laughed. "Anyways...We'll be back in a few hours alright?"

I sighed, and got up to say bye. Once the two were outside, my uncle turned to me. "Kay? Please try not to kill you today...and remember to take your painkillers." I hugged him as best I could with my free hand. I smiled weakly and went back inside.

I decided wear a pink and black tank-top, with a pair of black jeans. I then went into the kitchen and grabbed my medication and some water and had something to eat as well. Once I was done, I walked slowly over to the couch and sat down, I grabbed the TV remote and turned it on. It was on TLC, and where it was Friday, it had What Not To Wear, on first. I loved this show. It was funny...sometimes a little bit rude, but other then that, it was cool.

"I remember I tried to nominate my mother for this show..." I smiled, when I told her that I nominated her for the show, my dad helped me....thought Stacey and Clinton never came, oh well, she had a good laugh anyways.

After about half-way through the show, I started to get extremely bored, and decided to turn to the movie network, the movie "Princess Diaries 2: the Royal Engagement" was playing, I liked that movie, but I didn't feel like watching it so I turned it off, got up from the couch and went to sit on the doorstep.

Once outside, it wasn't cold, but it wasn't hot, it was just right, and not to mention no cloud in sight. It was amazing out, I sighed as I closed my eyes, and enjoyed the sun dancing on my face, and the cool breeze blowing my light brown hair away from my face, I felt like at that moment, I was in heaven...almost anyways. _'What could make this more enjoyable?'_I thought to myself as a smile lit up my face. "Ahkmenrah..." I whispered.

**~In the mall near by~**

Larry and Nick were in the Jewelry section, looking at different necklaces, bracelets and earrings for Kayleigh, Larry told Ahkmenrah that today was her 20th birthday, Ahkmerah was planning something to do with her, as well as give her a special gift that meant a lot to him, where he had quite a few prized possessions in his sarcophagus, he had one thing that was in there that would make Kayleigh look like a princess. Larry smiled as Ahkmenrah said this, but they quickly shut up when Kayleigh returned to the diorama room.

"Okay...do you think Kayleigh would like this necklace, Nick?" Larry asked holding up a silver chain with a gold, phoenix...well looked like a phoenix attached to it, Nick thought for a moment before smiling. "Yeah...I think she would. She's into anything that deals with Mythology right?"

"Alright, we'll get this then." Larry put the necklace in with a few movies and CD's that he knew that Kayleigh would like, they went to get some party supplies as well as a birthday cake. They paid for everything and said thank you to the cashier for being so patient with them. All he did was smirk and said that it was alright.

Once everything was in the car, Larry and Nick decided to put everything in the guard room of the museum, there was like five bags of party supplies, and good thing there was a refrigerator, in the locker room as well, because that's where Larry put Kayleigh's ice cream cake. Nick gave his father a high-five and they left the museum.

Before, they got to the car, they saw, Rebbeca Hutman, walking towards them, her red winter jacket opened as it was slightly warmer then usual. Larry smiled and went to give her a hug, "Hey Becca." She smiled as he used her nickname. "Hey Larry, so what are you two doing here?"

Larry smiled. "Well...we're having a surprise birthday party for Kayleigh remember?" Rebecca thought for a moment then mouthed 'Oh' in response, she knew that Kayleigh's birthday was today, she just forgot that they were having a surprise party for her. Today was Rebecca's day off, and why she was at the museum was beyond the two, but she showed them the bag filled with things for Kayleigh for her birthday, they understood.

"So where are you two headed now?" Rebecca asked as she leaned against Larry's beat up pick-up truck, he smiled. "Nick and I are going to check on Kayleigh...to make sure she didn't kill herself. Where she's a neat freak...I'm scared she's going to try and clean something and get hurt in the process, especially where her shoulder is still out of commission."

Rebecca nodded. "Alright, I'll meet you here tonight, love you Larry." Larry leaned in and kissed Rebecca, Nick who was beside his father began to make retching noises though he wasn't being sick, he sure felt it. "Dad...get a room." Nick said as he stared up the steps of the museum. Rebecca laughed, and went over and played with Nick's hair. "I'll see you later, sweetie."

Laughing, Rebecca said goodbye and they headed in seperate directions.

**~At home~**

I, fell asleep after being outside for an hour, I was extremely bored, and with boredom, comes being tired. I had nothing to do, I wanted to clean, but I knew that if I tried to, I would probably cause more bodily harm to myself, so I decided to just lay on the couch, and wait for my uncle and cousin to get back, I looked at my watch and saw that it read, 5:30.

I sighed and looked up at the ceiling, and saw all the tiles...small tiles. "I wonder how many were used on this ceiling..." I muttered to myself and started counting the tiles. Seriously what would you do if you were THAT bored?

I was so into what I was doing, that I never heard the door being unlocked and my uncle and Nick walking in, with a couple of bags of groceries. My uncle walked over to me, and gave me a confused look, I looked from the ceiling and at my uncle. "Hey. I never heard you two come in..."

My uncle chuckled. "Well...you seemed busy...doing..something...were you counting tiles?" My face flushed a deep red. I nodded. "What would you do if you were that bored?" He looked thoughtfully for a moment. "Yeah I suppose you're right."

He then left to get dressed, when he came back down he looked at me. "Hey love are you coming with us to the museum?" I totally forgot about the museum...I guess thats what a mixture of boredom, and painkillers would do to you. Make you forget. I went to get my painkillers, and a sweater. It got cold at night. So once I got those two items,we then left to go to the museum. I wasn't talking, as both Larry and Nicky was whispering about something or other, and I was wondering what they were talking about.

"...Okay...yeah...alright...that's what we'll....do..."I heard my uncle say as we reached the door, to the museum, once inside, I said that I was going to find Ahkmenrah and we separated into different sections of the museum.

As I entered the Egyptian exhibit, I found that Ahkmenrah was looking at something in his sarcophagus. He turned when he heard footsteps. "Hey Ahk." I called, and walked over to where he was, he aggressively stuffed whatever he was looking at deeper into his sarcophagus, as to not let me see. I looked at him curiously but, shook the thought off, as we brushed our lips together. I finally had a boyfriend that was sweet, handsome, and loyal, not to mention all around awesome. He smiled at me, and took my hand and interlaced his fingers with mine and we left to the Diorama room, to see how Jed was.

Yesterday, Octavius threw his hat at him, I wouldn't doubt if he had a major headache, once we got there, we saw Jed and Octavius arguing about something. I sighed and let go of Ahkmenrah's hand, and we both sat down, and watched them with amusement.

"What are you two arguing about?" Ahkmenrah asked, as he took off his crown and sat it between us. I smiled, at the two little men. "He thinks that I should apologize...while I was only stating the truth."

"Apologize about what?" I kinda knew what he meant but I wanted to make sure. "I want him to say sorry to you, m'lady, as well as your majesty." Both Ahkmenrah's face and my own, turned at least fifty shades of red. I held up my free hand. "Its alright...uhh...no need..."

Ahkmenrah nodded his head feverishly. "Yes, what Kayleigh said. You don't need to apologize." They looked at us, both with their eyebrows raised. "Okay..." They both said, as Jed climbed onto my shoulder and Octavius climbed onto Ahkmenrah's shoulder. We were kinda scared that they would try and kill each other.

As we walked around the halls of the museum, I broke the awkward silence that fell between the four of us. "So...Jed...how's your head."

He looked at me with an angry glare. "Oh its just fine Miss Gigantor."

"Don't call me that Jed. I sure don't like your sarcasm either." I said, in a frustration. I hated when I asked a question, people got ticked off, and became sarcastic like that. Not that I'm any better. I do too. Though at the moment that wasn't the point. I was kinda curious to know what time it was so I looked at my watch. It read 10:30. I sighed as I shook my arm to get the sleeve to go past my wrist and watch. I was about to say something when I spotted my uncle coming down the hallway.

"Hey Kay, Ahk." He got closer then added. "Jed...Octavius..." They nodded. "What are you doing Gigantor?" Jed asked, and my uncle sighed. "What did I tell you about calling me Gigantor? Anyways...we need all of you to come downstairs to the lobby. Alright?"

I looked quizzically at my uncle, but followed him anyways. Everyone except Ahkmenrah, once we past his tomb he went inside, but told us that he would be down in a moment or so. I said alright and we headed down the rest of the stairs, I was surprised to see streamers and balloons everywhere, there was no one else in sight only Rebecca who was smiling brightly at me.

Just then everyone jumped out of behind different places near the lobby, I screamed. I kinda knew that this was happening when Larry and Nick was whispering to themselves and Ahkmenrah looking at something in his sarcophagus. I looked at everyone in surprise. "SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAYLEIGH!!!"

I looked around the room, and my eyes, fell on Ahkmenrah and Larry, who was holding the ice cream cake that he bought. My eyes filled with tears.

They set the cake upon the front desk and came over to where I was. and both putting an arm around me. "Kay. you're another year older. Another year wiser." My uncle whispered and rubbed my hair like he used to when I was younger. I giggled, and playfully smacked him.

"You guys didn't have to..." I whispered, they smiled and said that it was okay. They gave me the presents first, and I loved everything that I got Ahkmenrah handed me his gift,it was an Ancient Egyptian necklace, with black and gold beads as well as a gold bird on it. It was absolutely amazing, I asked Ahk to put it on immediately. We then put in a CD to listen to.

We had my CD of Japanese music playing, the slow song "No more Words" By Ayumi Hamasaki was playing, and I was having a grand old time, I danced with my uncle, and then with my cousin, and we can't forget Ahkmenrah and Teddy. We were laughing and joking around, we were having so much fun that we never noticed the time, and we decided to clean up. After that we had at least about an hour before the sun would rise, so I went with Ahkmenrah to his tomb and there laying on the floor was a blanket and two pillows, I looked at him and smiled.

We went over and layed down, I was lying on his chest while his arm was around my injured shoulder, careful to not hurt me, and he brought his head down to mine and kissed my forehead. we lay there until my uncle came in to tell us it was ten minutes before sunrise. I smiled sadly and reluctantly got up, once I was up, with my free hand I helped Ahkmenrah up, we interlaced our fingers together and walked to his sarcophagus, where he kissed me deeply. We broke apart about after a minute. "My life...is complete with you Ahkmenrah." I smiled brightly at him, he returned the smile, and held tightly onto me. "Same with me, until tonight my princess." I smiled, and said by and walked to the lobby where Rebecca, Nick and my uncle was. "Hey ready to go Kay?"

"Yes uncle Larry", I grabbed my coat, and my painkillers that were on the desk and ran up to them. I smiled as my uncle wrapped his arm around me and kissed my forehead. "Happy birthday, My Kay." He whispered, and my eyes started to fill with tears as I wished, my father was still alive to see me now. I missed him so much.

I sighed as both waves of happiness and sadness washed over me, and as we walked home, we watched as a flock of birds, flew past them, it was an awesome birthday, it was great. I loved who I was with, and who I am with now.

* * *

**Author's Note: Aww wasn't that a cute birthday party for Kayleigh? Sorry that its so bloody long... Again I do not own anything to do with the Night At The Museum..**


	7. Chapter 07

**To my lovely reviewers...*hugs all***

**Raine44354:**Oh yeah! Though...I never really tried to count tiles...Oh wait...yes I have! LOL

**AuroraandRosaliewannabe:**LOL I know eh? Yeah I'm glad she never got herself hurt either.

**Leahwannabe479: **thanks so much! yeah I know eh? He's so...whats that word....? Oh yeah! Stubborn...like all men are! Grr!! Anyways let's bring him out of his shell shall we? HEHE. Anyways heres the next chapter for you!

**Miss Katherine Jonas:**LOL I hope so!

**Author's Note: PLEASE READ!!! If anything tragic has come into your life....from like an accident with a vehicle...and people who have lost a loved one from a vehicle collision or any kind of accident relating with a vehicle...and feel saddened when reading something like this...please don't...I don't want to feel guilty about getting each and everyone of you crying...**

* * *

Chapter 7:

When Larry, Nick, Rebecca and I got home, they went up to bed, as I sat on the couch...thinking of my dad...The memories of before he died, tortured me, cause I miss him so much. I loved him so much, and now he was gone. I let out a sob, and as a tear silently slid down my cheek, I didn't do anything just let them fall. Closing my eyes, a dream that I never had for a long while came again.

_~start dream~_

_It was my birthday, my 15th birthday, my father promised me to take me on a trip with him, for a few days as we never spent time together much. I was happy that I got to spend some time with my dad. My dad was one to have frequent chest pains...but the one that he had on this one really...REALLY got him..._

_We were in the transport truck, and as we were turning a corner, a red pick up got right in front of us and started to slow down, he was weaving in and out of both lanes, he suddenly put on his brakes, and as he did so, my father started to go into the opposite lane...only to see the weaving red vehicle in front of us again, the idiots suddenly stopped and we swerved, trying not to hit them._

_Where we were on a mountain it wasn't easy, no guard rails or nothing to help us from stopping the vehicle. As we headed for the drop in the mountain, my father turned the wheel and made it jack-knife, as it did so, the truck finally was on the borderline of falling down the 20ft high drop. Both my father and I were absolutely terrified, going down that drop...there was a highway down there...but...would we make it._

_My father clutched his chest and gasped. I looked at him with a terrified look. "Dad...whats wrong?" I whispered. I didn't want to know what his answer was going to be. "I think....i think I'm having...a heart attack. Kayleigh...i just want you to know...I love you...Please tell your mother, and your brother that for me?"_

_"No!" I gasped, but nodded reluctantly. I didn't want my father to die...not like this, not on a mountain...not in a truck, that was about to tip over any moment. I looked at him with worry, his face was becoming more and more pale by the second. __I gulped in fear and anger. "That damned idiot." I muttered to myself. My father looked at me with a look that said 'Watch your mouth' i smiled weakly at him. "I'm sorry..." whispered._

_I reached for my dad's cell, that was in his duffel bag, I tried to reach it without tipping the truck down to where we would meet our doom. I gulped as I felt the truck sway back and fourth, back and fourth. I let out a breath, that I never knew I was holding, and as I got ahold of my fathers cell. i heard him gasp again, and heard him grunt from the pain in his chest, tears that started to whell up in my eyes, blurred my vision as I dialed *911* with a shaky hand, as I held it to my ear, i could hear my dad's breathing becoming ragged, and shallow. I gasped when I suddenly heard a dispatcher._

_"Whats your emergency?" A male's voice said calmy, I wasn't. "My dad and I...we...we...were being blocked by a red pick up...liscence plate number is B18 G96." I wrote the number down before the truck actually jack-knifed. I looked over to my father, and saw that he was trying to hold onto what he had left. "We're on the side, of a mountain on Cape Breton island, Nova Scotia. When my father, turned the truck so that it would miss the guy that made us get into the situation we were in, he jack-knifed the transport truck, and now the truck is just moments away from being dropped to the highway that's 20ft below...send an ambulance too...I think my dad's is also having a heart attack as well."_

_I added the last sentence with a shaky voice. I didn't want to believe it. I wanted him to be there...I wanted to be there for him as well. The dispatcher said that they would be there in 10-15 minutes, I said alright, and a bunch of gratitudes for them,_

_for fifteen minutes, it sure seemed like an eternity, but then I heard sirens coming in the distance, and I sighed in relief, 'Finally!' I thought to myself, the truck started to shake a little bit as the wind started to pick up drastically, I held on to the dashboard, and my father, as it started rocking even more violently. _

_"Please God, don't let him die...Please god don't let US die..."I whispered hysterically, and as I thought the truck was about to fall, I saw firemen hooking strong cables to the sides of the truck. After about a minute, I felt and heard the truck turning back to its normal state, as the truck finally reached all four wheels, I looked happily at my dad, but my smiled and my happiness faded quickly. "Dad?" I asked, panic filling every inch of me. He didn't answer. "Dad?" I asked again, again no answer. "Oh God!" I exclaimed, tears running down my face, I was in so much shock from what happened, that when I opened the door to get out I fell on top of a fire-fighter. I started to cry hysterically, and pointing to the truck, to where my dad was still inside. I didn't say anything just pointed. the firefighter seemed to get the hint._

_As a paramedic dragged me to the ambulance, I saw the police talking with the driver of the pick-up, he looked drunkenly at me, and smiled. I glared at him. He just chuckled. After for what seemed like minutes, the firefighter pulled out my father, and as they lay him on the ground, I could already tell...My father had just died from a heart attack. I didn't want to believe it...but as I saw them lift a body-bag. I broke down. "No!" I screamed as I ran to my father. "I'm sorry dad! I'm sorry! I love you...don't leave us." I was sobbing uncontrollably, a paramedic and a police officer looked at me with sorrow and dragged me away from my father. I was crying really hard, and I looked angrily at the man who caused this, I got up and started screaming all the names in the book I could think of at him. he was just chuckling, by then, I heard a vehicle start up, and as I turned I realized...that i would never see my father again..._

_"NOOOOOOOO!!!!!!DADDY!!!!!" _

_~end dream~_

"Kayleigh! Kayleigh!" I shot my eyes opened and gasped, as my uncle shook me awake. I was sweating. "I heard you screaming from upstairs...whats wrong?"

I shot him a look and he knew perfectly well, why I was screaming. His eyes filled with tears as he sat down right beside me on the couch and pulled me into his arms, he was caressing my arms, and comforting me in anyways as I possibly could. After about half-an hour, I told my uncle to go back to bed, and that I would be fine...just stay up." he didn't say anything just nodded. When I knew for sure he was out of ear shot, I put my face in my pillow, and let out a heart-wrenching sob.

"I can't keep doing this..." I whispered to myself. "Dad wouldn't want this..."

I wiped my tears and looked at the clock, it read 9:30am, I yawned as I realized that I was really tired, and being to lazy, I cuddled up with one of the sheets that lay beside the couch and wrapped myself in it. I yawned again and quickly fell asleep. This time no dream, stirring in my mind.

I didn't know what time it was when I felt someone shaking my uninjured shoulder gently, I looked sleepily at the clock and gasped when I realized that it was 4:45pm. "Wow!" I breathed. _'I must've tuckered myself out...'_I thought to myself, as I finally saw who was shaking me. It was Nick. He looked at me with a sympathetic look, and I knew that Larry told him.

"Yeah?" I asked, my voice was barely a whisper as I spoke. He looked at me, and sighed. "Oh Kayleigh!" He then came to me and gave me a hug. I wrapped my free arm around him and kissed his forehead.

"Shh...its okay Nicky." I soothed, and as I did so, my uncle came walking down the stairs, with his uniform on. He smiled at me weakly, but said nothing. He knew that I was still upset. I know I should let go...but how can I? how can I? I was so in my thoughts that I never heard Nick calling my name. not until I felt someones hands on my good shoulder. As I was pulled out of my thoughts I looked at Nicky, he smiled at me again.

"Are you coming to the museum tonight, Kay?" He asked, and I smiled at him and nodded. He gave me a hug, and went to put on his sneakers. Where it was a break away from school for about a week, Nicky has been spending more time with us. I got up slowly from the couch and walked over to get my sneakers on.

We walked in silence to the museum, and as we got in, I went to the front desk and laid my head upon the polished wood, and sighed. My uncle didn't bother me. As everything came alive, I didn't pay attention, not even when Ahkmenrah called my name.

I heard my uncle talking quietly to Ahk and Teddy, probably about my father.

I sighed, and got up from where I was and walked the other way...towards the loading docks, as I opened up the double doors, I fell down to the dirt covered floor, and wrapped my arms around my knees, and just let the tears slide. "Why is it more painful this time around?" I asked as I heard footsteps enter the loading area. I didn't know who it was until I looked to see that Ahkmerah was kneeling beside me.

I wiped my tears away from my face. "What is? the death of your father?" He asked and I nodded, and looked down to find a rock, and I started to fidget with it, trying to get my mind off what happened, five years ago. I wanted to share with Ahkmenrah what happened but part of me, was way to emotional to say anything.

Ahkmenrah seemed to sense that I was distressed, and knew that it was best not to push the subject any further. If I wanted to say what happened I'll do it when I feel that I am ready too.

He sat down beside me and took of his cape kind of thing and wrapped the both of us with it. We were being silent for about an hour or so, before my uncle came in. Ahkmenrah looked at him then me, I was ready to fall asleep, but as soon as I felt Ahkmenrah moving my eyes shot open, I was about to grab him, but as soon as I saw my uncle, I stopped. Ahkmenrah wasn't getting up anyways, he was adjusting himself so that he could be more comfortable.

My uncle was silent for a few more minutes. "Hey you two...I just wanted to see how Kay was making out Ahk..."He said quietly, and with that left, to get the museum back in order. Ahkmerah looked away from where Larry was standing, and turned his attention back to me. without any word spoken, he lifted my head, and studied my face, the look of pain and sorrow filled his, as I realized that he himself, had lost someone dear to him. I did not push him, for that was his story to tell, and not for me to ask. When he is ready to tell me, he would.

We met half-way as we kissed each other slowly, and passionately, for probably a few seconds or so, before breaking apart, and going back to being huddled so closely together. Ahkmenrah didn't say anything, but played with my hair, and holding onto my hand as he caressed it with his thumb, I started to fall asleep in his arms, but woke up again when a cold breeze hit my face. I sighed and looked at Ahkmenrah, he was looking at the sky, then he looked at me.

"How long were we down here for?" I asked, as I looked up at the sky, it was getting lighter and I knew that the sun would rise pretty soon, so without answering, Ahkmenrah, helped me up, and we headed off for his tomb, our fingers were interlace, and as we got to his tomb, he moved me towards him as I felt his arms drape around my front, rocking me back and forth as I felt his head rest on my shoulder, he sighed as he let go, and looked at me with his eyes.

"Kayleigh..."he whispered my name, I looked at him. "...if you ever need to talk about anything...I'm with you..."I smiled a small smile for him, I kissed his on the lips before speaking. "Same here."

We pulled each other into another embrace and held on for what seemed like hours, it was short-lived when My uncle and cousin came walking into the tomb. "Hey Kay...Ahk...its five minutes before sunrise."

We both nodded, and watched as the two left. We turned our attention back to each other, and said our good byes, and as I l was walking, I turned to hear Ahkmenrah voice again. "Please remember what I said kay? I'm here for you...and watch where you're going too...the shape that you're in you're bound to get hurt."

I had to laugh at this as I headed down to meet my uncle.

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm sorry that I did this to you...I feel like a total bitch...for doing this...please forgive me...if you want i will take this chapter down and think of something different. Please let me know...**


	8. Chapter 08

**To my reviewers!**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:**Phew thats good. That is true isn't it? When someone confides in another, whether its a spouse, friend, family, etc. It always brings them closer together.

**Leahwannabe479:**I believe no matter who we are...we all have rotten things thats happened in our lives...maybe...I know I have...I'm hoping that by putting this...she doesn't seem much as a Mary Sue character....though I don't know...if she did in the beginning or not...

**Raine44354:**I believe her luck is getting better eh? Or could it mean that its just going to get worse...? LOL...I'm hoping it gets better.

**Me Myself and I and Us and: ***sighs* I know...i can't help it...I've always been like this...and I do mean always...Sometimes I wished that I wasn't to considerate at times...cause I think that was what one of my downfalls at New Brunswick Community College was (I was going to be a Nurse)...I wasn't assertive enough...and to damn considerate...so I think thats why I failed my clinical...I guess old habits die hard...but....I'm trying really I am...whether I'm succeeding or not is another story...but I am...LOL

**Chapter 8:**** Having a Grand Old Time**

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

That morning, My uncle said that he had to do something in town, so I said okay and went to bed, I had a tough time getting to sleep that night, sighing I glanced at the clock, It read 11:00. Sighing again I decided to get up, my room was dark, because I put up very dark coloured curtains up, the small room, seemed sort of spooky if you thought about it. Be careful something just might jump out at you. Okay maybe not, but giving the impression sure looks good doesn't it.

I walked over to my burgundy coloured dresser and pulled out a pink tank-top and a pair of black shorts, brushed my hair and pulled it back into a loose ponytail and of course tripping over my clothes that I wore the previous day, getting back up off the floor, I looked evilly at my clothes from Hell and kicked them to the side of the room, closing the door behind me.

Walking down the stairs, I noticed my uncle sitting in the kitchen holding something in his hand, as I walked closer to the kitchen I see that his eyes are closed and his head in his hands, while is elbows are leaning against the wooden table-top. I reached to wake him up, but stopped when I saw what he was holding the Mortgage payment for that month.

My eyes widened in shock as I saw what the bill came to. _'$780.85' _I couldn't believe the price...not to mention he puts the food on the table, pays the bills, lights and internet and phone..._'I think its time to get a job...'_

I quickly hurried to the computer to type up my resume, when I finished I saw that it was around 12:00, so I grabbed my red and grey Cotton hoodie and headed for the door. I paused for a moment to look at my uncle, sleeping peacefully on the table. I grinned, and quietly closed the door.

I had at least 12 copies of my resume, in hand as I went to all the different stores in town. As I went down Main St. I saw a familiar building there. Tim Horton's. I smirked, when I went to Mt. Allison University, I worked part-time at the local Tim Horton's there. All the different people I met, everyone was nice.

I walked to the doors of the, familiar coffee scented building, and walked over to the counter. A middle aged woman, with dyed brown hair, smiled at me brightly. I smiled back. "Hello. May I help you?" She asked sweetly.

"Oh yes! Is the manager of the store here today?" She nodded and walked to the swinging doors that lead to the kitchen and the office. "Matt, a young girl is here to talk to you."

Hearing him acknowledge the fact that I was there, made me slightly nervous. As he came out, I walked over to the edge of the counter, and held out a resume. "Hello. My name is Kayleigh Daley...I was wondering if you had any job openings here?"

He smiled brightly and nodded. "Yes there is as a matter of fact. What would you like to fill out an application?" I nodded. "I also have a resume here to to go with the application." I handed him my resume, and waited for an application. He was looking over it. "You used to work for Tim Horton's in Canada?"

I smiled sheepishly at him, and nodded. He seemed to be impressed. "How about you have a seat...and I'll give you an interview."

My eyes widened. _'An interview...now?'_

"uh sure..."I whispered as I went over to the table next to the window and sat down. I remembered being at Tim Horton's for a year at the one in Sussex, New Brunswick I had to laugh at a particular memory. It was embarrassing but funny no doubt.

_~Flashback~_

_"Would you like the soup deal with that?" I asked, and as the woman I was serving said yes, and pointed at the chocolate chip muffins, I grabbed a plate and a waxy, and went for the tray of muffins that was on the top shelf. I had to be on my tip-toes to reach it. As I grabbed one of the muffins, it fell to the floor, and with it came the tray of muffins. _

_I stared down at the muffins that were now lying broken and on the floor, I felt my face getting red, as everyone who was in the store, turned to look at where the crashing sound came from. My supervisor came out from the kitchen as she heard something fall to the floor, not sure if it was a worker or someone else, stopped dead in her tracts as she saw the muffins as well._

_I gulped as I thought I would get into trouble, but the older woman laughed, and I breathed a sigh of relief, as we started picking up the muffins to be recorded in the daily make sheet for throw outs, that day._

_"This happens at least once or twice a month here. No big deal." I smiled, as I realized that the woman who wanted the muffin was laughing at me. "I'm sorry for dropping your muffin..." _

_She waved her hand. "Oh don't worry about that dear. It was an accident. Can I have a...Fruit explosion then?" I nodded and carefully grabbed the muffin and propped it on the saucer that was on the counter for her. She gave me a tip and went with her family to eat._

_Everyone in the store knew what I did, and they never let me live it down, but that's alright it was the embarrassing thing that happened for the day._

_~End flashback~_

The manager came back out, and we started the interview.

When we were done, his notes on me were finished, I filled out an application, handed it to him, and left the building. I looked at my watch and saw that it was 4:30pm. Once I got home, my uncle was getting everything ready to go to the museum. He looked up when I took my sneakers off. I stopped what I was doing, and waited for him to say something. "Where have you been, Kay?"

"Job-hunting..."

He looked at me again with a weird look, and I laughed. "Whats so funny?" I put both hands on my hip, and raised and eyebrow at him, waiting for him to explain.

"Uh...nothing...but...why?" He asked suspiciously eyeing me. I grinned like a kid.

"Well...uncle Larry...first off. I'm old enough to get a job...and two...I just thought I should start helping out around here..."

He smiled weakly before continuing with what he was doing. After about five minutes he turned his head and looked at me. "Are you coming to the museum tonight?"

I nodded. "Wouldn't miss any minute of it would I?" He looked at me thoughtfully for a moment before agreeing.

"So what time did you leave?" I thought for a moment. "I think I left with a few copies of my resume at around...noon."

"You've been gone for quite some time though." I laughed.

"Yeah I know....but I also had an interview at Tim Horton's on Main Street." He raised an eyebrow. "Really? That's good Kay?" He wrapped his arms around me and gave me a tight hug, and let go of me as we headed up the stairs to the museum.

Once there, Teddy and Sacajawea, and Teddy's horse Texas, came trotting over to us. I smiled as I saw the beautiful animal, smell my hair. I giggled like a little girl as his nose tickled my neck. "Hey Tex"

"Lawrence! Kayleigh. How are you two on this fine night?" Teddy walked over to my uncle and I, and took my hand and kissed it like a gentlemen. I giggled. I couldn't help but do it. "Hello, Teddy, Hello, Sacajawea. I'm great thank you. How about you?"

"We're great dear." Teddy replied for the both of them, Larry laughed. Sacajawea looked at my attire. "Kayleigh, you sure are dressed up. Something going on between you and Ahkmenrah?"

I blushed at this. "Uh...No. Though it would be nice. I was job-hunting today, and I had an interview." Sacajawea and Teddy smiled and said congratulations as I said by, and headed for the the Egyptian department, as soon as I got to Ahkmenrah's tomb, he was just was getting out of his sarcophagus, and he turned his head and smiled when he saw that it was me, I smiled and walked up to him. Without any words, I put both of my hands gently on his face and pulled him into mine as I kissed him passionately on the lips, he was surprised to say the least, but kissed me back.

About a minute or so, of the blissful kiss we had to pull apart for air. He looked at me, his eyes filled with longing. I smiled seductively at him. "Hey Ahk."

He smiled and ran his fingers over my used-to-be injured shoulder. "How is your shoulder now?"

"Its fine now. How are you?" He smiled. "I'm good. What was the kiss for?"

I had to laugh at this. "Oh Ahk." I playfully hit his arm. "One...I love you...two...I wanted to thank you for...comforting me yesterday." He smiled a sweet and loving smile at me, and we kissed again as we left his exhibit, and went walking. Coming across Attila and his men was always fun around here. Always trying to rip your arms off. They were about to grab ahold of me, but stopped when Ahkmenrah told them no limb-ripping in their native tongue.

I smiled, as we headed for the Diorama Room, betting on whether or not Jed and Octavius were arguing again, and sure enough....they were...but not only that they were having a fist fight. I looked angrily at the two men as I stomped over to them and picked them up.

"PUT ME DOWN, I SAID IT ONCE AND I'LL SAY IT AGAIN...I DON'T LIKE TO BE MANHANDLED. I'M SURE GIGANTOR TOLD YOU THIS" Jed brought out his gun and pointed it at me. I laughed at this. His face turning red, as I sat them both on the seat itself, and I knelt down and looked at them, serious.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"Toga boy keeps on saying that Romans are better then cowboys." I looked at them disbelief. "Are you serious?!"

They nodded, their faces turning red in embarrassment as they realized at how stupid their fight was. "A typical male!"

"I'm sorry m'lady. It won't happen again." I looked at Octavius. "Octavius...don't be an ass-kisser alright?"He nodded and looked toward his feet in embarrassment.

After about twenty minutes of talking to the miniatures, Ahkmenrah and I went to the roof, falling stars were common at this time of the year, so we headed up, with a blanket a pillow, and as we layed down, the stars started to move across the sky, making it look beautiful, I was sitting on Ahkmenrah's lap, holding his hand as I caressed the back of it, and he was caressing my head.

.I started to fall asleep in his lap, and eventually I went into a deep slumber as I felt his lips upon my forehead. With that, I was...well...dead to the world.

**~Ahkmenrah's Point Of View~**

Kayleigh looked so beautiful in my arms, so happy and peaceful....just like she should, as I caressed her head in a soothing motion, leaning my head on the top of hers, and leaned back against the pillow that was settled between myself and the brick wall. I watched the stars as they flowed across the sky, like a water lily would flow across the ocean.

After what seemed like only twenty minutes, was actually several hours, Larry opened the door, looking completely out of breath, he was about to say something when he stopped as I put up my pointer finger to my lips, to indicate to him that his niece was asleep.

He made a wincing look as if to say sorry, and tip-toed his way towards us, he knelt down and leaned in and whispered in my ear. "Ahk, its ten minutes before sunrise do you want to wake Kayleigh up, or do you want me too?"

I thought for a moment. but agreed to let him wake her up, he got up and moved closer to Kayleigh, who was still in my arms, and gently shook her awake. "Kay, time to wake up lovey."

She moaned, and stuffed her face in my cheek. I laughed at this. Larry smiled as he looked from me to her, and tried again, this time her eyes opened heavily, and still in s sleepy state said. "But mommy...I don't want to go to school...I want to stay home and bake cookies with you..."

Larry laughed at this as I grinned wildly. This time I tried. "Kay...my sweet time to wake up." This time she sighed and sat up in my lap, and looked around, apparently confused, as to where she was. She then quickly remembered.

She turned to Larry and rubbed her eyes. "What is it Larry?"

"Its..." Looking at his watch again, "five minutes before sunrise you two...time to go Kay."

She reluctantly got up and helped me up, and as we gathered the stuff that we brought out, she intertwined her fingers with mine, and we left to my exhibit.

**~Kayleigh's POV~**

I stifled a yawn as we finally reached Ahkmenrah's tomb, both still hand in hand. Once inside, I turned to him, and pulled him into a gentle embrace. "I didn't mean to fall asleep on you..."

I heard Ahkmenrah laugh as he wrapped his arms around me, I looked up and got entranced in his beautiful eyes, but quickly looked away. "Its alright, Kay. I understand if you were tired. Anyways I will see you tonight my love."

With that we kissed passionately and I said good-bye as soon as he was climbing into his sarcophagus. I smiled as I walked down the stairs to the lobby, where my uncle was smiling brightly at me.


	9. Chapter 09

**

* * *

**

Author's Note: This chapter is forwarded three weeks or more later, So I hope it won't be too confusing...and..the story...as you can see has been changed here on . Its now called "A Spark of Love"

I would like to thank my reviewers. On another note...this chapter will be set, a few weeks later. 

**Raine44354:**Oh really? Ouch! Aww...I hope she wasn't to to embarrassed about that!

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **Alrighty. Have a good night :D

**Leahwannabe479: **Lol...I think its because she thinks he's comfy LOL :)

* * *

Chapter 9:

A few weeks later, I finally got the job working at Tim Horton's, everyone was all so nice, and it was a good thing that they didn't have to show me the ropes, because where I worked at a Tim Horton's before, I knew the rules, and how things are made and everything.

During one of my breaks, I was sitting outside, it was a nice, warm, summers, day. Surprisingly, not as muggy, as what was said on the news the previous night.

I was talking to some customers, when I heard my name being called, I looked to see who it was and it was, Rebecca, I smiled when she walked over. "Hey Becks."I said as I watched her sit down on the sidewalk, in front of the store.

She laughed. "Hey Kay. You coming to the museum tonight?" I nodded. "Yep I plan on it."

Tomorrow was my day off, so I was planning on staying at the museum all night. Ahkmenrah, was trying to figure out how to stay alive during the day. Even thought I told him, that it was alright, he wanted to see the new world and start a life with me. I thought it was sweet.

Our love was blossoming, and now everyone in the museum knows that we were together. It kinda got annoying to hear, Jed teased us but. I thought it was all in good fun. I heard that we were getting some new exhibits in about a week, though no one, not even Larry or Rebecca knew what they were.

I laughed when they told me that though I was kind of disapointed by the fact that they didn't know.

I still felt foolish after what happened the day after my birthday, even though it was always a painful memory, of my birthday, but I knew I had to move on. My father wouldn't want me to suffer, and I know my Uncle, Rebecca or Ahkmenrah sure didn't either. I was planning on going to the museum after work and talk to him about it..I know that it would be around 3:30, but I knew for a fact that Ahkmenrah can hear during the day, even though he was dead.

I forgot all about Rebecca sitting next to me until I felt someone's hand lightly touch my shoulder, I jumped, at the sudden contact and looked to see that Rebecca was laughing at me.

"What's so funny?"

She laughed again before brushing a tear away from her eyes. "You." She replied, I gave her a questioning look. "What do you mean?"

"You look like you were in your own little world...I thought you would want to know, that you have a minute before your break ends." I quickly looked at the timer, and sure enough it said 45 seconds.

"I will talk to you later Rebecca. I have to go to work. I'll be done at three. so two more hours."

Rebecca nodded as I went back inside.

~Ahkmenrah's POV during the day~

It was hard trying to find a way to bring me back to life during the day, I think it would do both Kayleigh and I some good. I would love to have a life with her. Not to mention have a second chance at a real life. Not worrying about ruling the people around me.

I kept hearing someone calling out my name in a whisper, though I never heard anyone enter my tomb today. To tell the truth I was right bored. Some of the conversations they had about me during the day was actually quite comical.

If I could have I would've laughed at some of the theories on how I died and how I was as a ruler, back in Ancient Egypt. The thought made me miss home a little bit.

I didn't know what time it was, but I heard footsteps coming into my tomb, I heard a thump, and a rubbing noise on my sarcophagus, as I knew that someones hand was rubbing across my coffin.

I didn't know who it was, but I quickly listened as I realized that Kayleigh was there. _'Its not sun set yet...'_ I thought curiously to myself as I heard her sigh.

Taking a long, deep, shaky breath, my beloved Kayleigh spoke. "I still feel guilty for...crying on you the day after my birthday. I know it was a long time and all, but I feel bad nonetheless. I know you can hear me during the day and all so...

On my fifteenth birthday my father decided to take me on a road trip with him on the transport truck, as we were driving, in a small town in Cape Breton Island, Nova Scotia, what seemed like to be a drunk driver, kept on slowing down in front of us, as well as weaving in and out of traffic.

After awhile it stopped, and as we tried to pass him, he sped up...and as my dad turned the wheel of the tranport a little to quickly because it did a Jack-Knife, and because of it caused the truck to go dangerously close to the edge of a mountain, it was high enough that we could be brought to our deaths because of it.

As the tuck and trailer met, they both fell on one side, and both truck and trailer was ready to go over. Anyways, long story short, my father died of a heart attack shortly after the truck was pulled onto both sets of wheels.

I know I should let it go...its just that...I miss him so much Ahkmenrah! If you do find a way to stay alive during the day, if you do get a second chance at life, we get married...my father won't be there...to walk me down the aisle...he won't be there...for his first grandchild...I wanted to tell you this awhile back but...It was painful, but where we're together I felt as though you should know."

I heard her sniff, as she finished crying, I wish I could've came out of my sarcophagus and wrap my arms around her that very moment. I knew that I'm going to ask her some questions about some of the terminology used nowadays.

No sooner had I thought it, Kayleigh spoke again "If you have any questions just ask me tonight about it. I gotta go and get changed. I love you, hun."

As I heard her walk away, I also heard her scream and a thump, following it. I could've rolled my eyes. I knew that she tripped over something. I told her to watch where she was going, of course she didn't listen to me.

"I'm ok!" she yelled. _'I'm going to have to bug her tonight,'_

With that, I fell asleep again, and woke up, this time it was sundown, I opened my sarcophagus, and saw Kayleigh leaning on the wal, just by the entrance, her eyes were closed and her head was leaning against the wall, I carefully walked over to her, and I brought my hands out to touch her shoulders when...

~Kayleigh's Point of View~

Somone grabbed my shoulders and I jumped and brought my hand and smacked the person in the face, I opened my eyes, and gasped.

"OH AHKMENRAH!" I yelled. I ran over and fell to my knees. "I'm so so so so so so so so SOOO Sorry! I didn't mean to hit you! Holy shit though DO NOT scare me like that again!"

He looked at me speechless. After a few minutes of staring at each other though he was rubbing the part where I smacked him. I looked at him with a sympathetic look, he smiled as he finally got up and walked over to me wrapping his arms gently around me.

"I didn't mean to smack you.." I whispered, he just chuckled and pulled away from me. I didn't realize but his jackals were going to strike, they had their spears pointing at me, dangerously close. Ahkmenrah looked angry at them and said something in Egyptian, they quickly withdrew their spears, and as I looked to what they did, they bowed at me and moved to their posts.

"Were they...?" I didn't have to finish my sentence because Ahkmenrah nodded, looking at his gaurdians again. I gulped. "So what did you say?"

He smiled. "I said that you are my other half, as well as Larry's niece." I smiled, and gave him a quick peck on the lips. With that we walked out of his tomb into the brightened hallway, and walked downstairs to the lobby, it was dance night. I loved to dance and listen to all my favourite songs.

"I am sorry that I smacked you,hun."

"How many times do you have to keep apologizing my sweet, I'm alright." He chuckled, I leaned my head on his shoulder, as we walked over to Rebecca, Teddy, My uncle, my cousin, Sacajawea, Jed and Octavius.

I heard Jed's voice first. "Here comes the two love birds." I blushed at this, but everyone knew that we were together, but just the way that he said it, it was like he was acting like my brother. I rolled my eyes, and stuck my tongue out.

"I know what you can do with that tongue, there sweetheart." I stopped at Jed's words. I turned away from Ahkmenrah, and picked up the remote control car, and grabbed Jed, bringing him over to a corner so that the others wouldn't hear.

"Excuse me?"

He gulped. "N..n..nothing.."

I smirked. "It better be nothing little cowboy, because if you say anything like that again...I'm going to dress up like a girl and call you a cross-dresser, understand?" He gulped again, and nodded, I walked back over, and raising an eyebrow at Jed, so that he knew that I wasn't joking, I set him back in the car, with Octavius.

"Farewell m'lady, your majesty." We then saw Octavius bow, I giggled, when I heard my uncle. "What a kiss ass!"

Grabbing Ahkmenrah's hand we took off towards the double doors that lead to the loading dock. Once we got there, I left a bag full of art supplies that I used to draw with, by the corner to the opening of the loading dock and took them out, as well as pictures taken in Hartland, Moncton and Gagetown.

Ahkmenrah came over and looked over my shoulders, and saw that I had pictures with me. "What are these?"

"Pictures..." I looked at him in time to see him roll his eyes at me. I smacked him. "Ow! I meant..where are they taken?"

"Oh...uhh they were taken in New Brunswick Canada...I used to live there see, I went to high school, in Hartland, where this picture of the school..."

I brought up a picture of a building, that had a Canadian flag, as well as the New Brunswick flag in the front yard, where a few crossed were out, with what appeared to be red flowers, upon them.

"Whats with the red flowers and the crosses?"

"This picture was taken November 11th, the day that we remember the soldiers...all soldiers who fought for our freedom, the crosses, of course resembles death, and the poppies, resembles, Love, Peace Happiness. Would you like to hear a poem that was written during either WWI, or WWII?"

He nodded, so I continued:

"Its called; _In Flanders Fields._

_In Flanders Fields the poppies grow,  
__between the crosses row on row,  
__They mark our place and in the sky,  
__That larks still bravely, singing, fly.  
__Scarce heard, amid the guns below  
__We are the dead short days ago,  
__We lived,  
__Felt dawn,  
__Saw sunset glow,  
__Loved, and were loved,  
__And now we lie in Flanders fields.  
__Take up our quarrels with our foe,  
__To you from failing hands we throw  
__The course be yours to hold it high,  
__If ye break faith with us who die,  
__We shall not sleep, though poppies grow..  
__In Flanders fields..."_

Once I was finished, he looked at me. "Was that your poem that you thought of?"

I shook my head. "No...I believe it was a doctor/soldier who wrote this poem." I looked at another picture, this time it was of The Longest Covered Bridge in the world. Ahkmenrah took it, and examined it.

"When was it built?"

I thought for a moment "...It was built in 1901..Though..I don't really think its not the longest covered bridge anymore...I believe its the oldest..though...I could be wrong..."

I forgot that we were sitting on the loading dock floor, just examining the pictures and while Ahkmenrah was fascinated by them, he was also curious, so when I got through all the pictures, including my drawings,

We snuggled up close to each other, and I was leaning on his shoulder, with one hand holding his, as my other one was playing with his ear, I felt him shiver. "What was that shiver about?" I laughed. He turned his head as far as he could and smiled.

"I love it when you do that my love."

I smiled again. "I love you too."

He laughed, and started to caress the back of my hand with his thumb, as well as played with my daughter's pride ring. It was gold, with hearts, and around it was a garnet in the middle, and two dark blue stones on either side. I got that on my eighteenth birthday.

After a few minutes of silence, Ahkmenrah spoke softly. "I heard what you said earlier today when you fell..."

I smiled, and hid my face in his robes. "Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about your father, Kay. I wish I could've met him..." He whispered the last six letters. I heard them though, and looked him in the eyes. "Really?"

He nodded. "Really..."

I smiled. As I began to speak my voice started to break. "I wish...he was here...to meet you...I know he would've loved you..." A tear ran down my face but it didn't get far, as Ahkmenrah smiled lightly as he brushed it off.

"He's always with you..."He held onto my hand tighter. I nodded. "I know...but...Ahkmenrah...I never even got the chance to say goodbye...or even that I loved him, I wish I did..."

"I know my sweet, I know..."he pulled me onto his lap and rocked me gently back and forth. After a few minutes of doing so I sighed. "I'm sorry...I know...that it was a long time ago... but...every birthday...it...always comes back stronger and stronger...the pain...it won't go away..."

He nodded. "Kayleigh...let me tell you something...it never goes away..it may dull, but it would never go away..." he whispered and I saw the same look the day after my birthday, the look of pain and sorrow in his eyes.

He sighed as I got off of him, and sat in front of him, reaching out and grasping his hand lightly, he clasped his hand around mine, in an instant. "If you want to talk, Ahk...I'm always here."

He nodded, and closed his eyes, he looked as though, he was holding back the tears he's been holding the past 3,000 years.

He finally spoke...

"When I was a young child...I...had a friend, well more like a servant, that was a year younger then me, she was amazing, he always treated me like a person, instead of a Prince of Egypt, she still respected me mind you...but she always spoke her mind..."

He looked at me, and I nodded for him to continue. So he did.

"Her name was Amunet...she had long black hair, she was...the most beautiful girl, in my time...before I met you, Kayleigh...Anyways on one day, we were playing outside, tag to me exact, yes Kayleigh, we had tag back then..."

I smiled, as he continued.

"As we were playing, my older brother, Kahmunrah came up with two guards, he looked at Amunet with disgust, then at me with pity, we stopped playing and stared at my brother. he, without and explanation, or answer to our questions the guards took Amunet away I tried to free her, but my brother, who was in charge of the gaurds at the time...said no, she goes to the dungeon...the next day...I saw her...being...stabbed in the heart. There was nothing I could do."

I gasped as I heard this, and brought both hands to my mouth as I heard him say this. Tears well up in my eyes, and I didn't do anything as I let the tears fall. I felt so bad for him. How could his brother...his own brother do that! I looked at his face as tears began flowing freely now, I got on my knees and leaned over and pulled him into an embrace, rubbing my hand through his hair, letting him cry in my shoulder. I couldn't stand seeing him like this, I knew that he needed this right now.

"He...he told my father...and the high preist...that...she was trying to kill him...trying to k-kill my brother..." he sobbed, my heart felt like it was breaking. I didn't say anything, just soothing words.

"Shh..its alright...let it out hun...let it out."

After a few minutes, I backed away as he let out a shaky breath, I looked at my watch and saw that it was 2 hours until the sun rose. I got up, and with him still on the floor, I held out both my hands and as soon as he grabbed them,I gently helped him up. I pulled him into an embrace, and rocked him back and forth. Pulling him back, I brought up both hands and caressed his cheeks. I leaned in and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Come on Ahkmenrah...its about ten minutes to sunrise now..." I pulled him gently as soon as I saw him nod in understanding.

When we got to the tomb, and to his sarcophagus, he turned me around and hugged me. "Thank you Kayleigh."

"You're welcome hun...I want you to know...that I'm always here for you...no matter what."

"As I am for you..."

With that we kissed again, and I watched him as he got into his sarcophagus, and as he got in I left for the lobby.

* * *

**I didn't think that I would get the chapter this long...LOL...oh well...anyways, what do you think of Ahkmenrah's past hurting? It sure hurt me in writing it. I think he blames himself...anyways...Also...Flanders Fields...doesn't belong to me...and any mistakes....please let me know...**


	10. Chapter 10

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **Whoa! Slow down chiky! It may happen *wink* I know I do too...if you want you can grab and whoever wants to..can stab Kahmunrah Mwahahahahaha*

**Leahwannabe479: **For their age, its in this chapter. LOL yes you can...but no he's not wax..poor gas on him when you light him on fire :D

**Raine44354:**Where I put in the story where I put the fact that the character works at Tim Horton's here in Canada thats where I work...and I work at least eight hours in a shift...time sometimes feel like only a few minutes when in reality its a few hours.

**I don't own NATM..blah blah blah...seriously why do we have to say this when they know that I don't own it?**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

I couldn't sleep when we got home that morning. I really couldn't! I was so angry at what Ahkmenrah told me about his brother that if he ever EVER came to the Museum of Natural History, I would kill him...AGAIN!

Ahkmenrah was ten while the little girl was nine. She was just an innocent little girl. I doubt that she would even consider trying to kill him. I shook my head as the thought came to my mind, I was so angry.

Kahmunrah was at least fifteen or sixteen when he did that. He should have known better...Unless he was a little not there in the head, that I could see...or...him and his younger brother hated each other. He seemed evil.

I decided to get up, so I went on my laptop, and talked to my friends on facebook, well the ones that I went to highschool, and the starting of University with.

I talked to them at least an hour and when I was done, I looked at my clock and saw that it was 4:45pm, I sighed as I opened the door, and walked downstairs and saw my uncle and Larry...KISSING.

I gasped as they were french kissing, "Oh God you two! Get a bloody room would yah?"

They pulled apart, startled at the sudden out burst. "!" My uncle stuttered as the two of them wipe their mouths off. They were blushing a deep shade of red. I had to laugh at this.

"Sorry...but people do eat in here." They looked to each other, and then back to me, they didn't say anything as they sat on the chairs at the kitchen table. I walked over with a glass of fruitopia, and a turkey sandwich covered in gravy.

"When I was at the museum, Dr. McPhee told me who the knew exhibits are."

I looked up from my sandwich, and looked at Rebecca waiting for her continue, I was curious.

She looked excited. "Ahkmenrah's older brother is coming, as well as Amelia Earhart, and I believe Al Capone."

I almost choked when she said Ahkmenrah's older brother was coming. _'Oh No! A Match made in hell, when they do come, I'm going to have to keep the brothers away...they might kill each other...but then again...I may not stop him either.'_

Rebecca saw my shocked look, and said. "Err...is something wrong...Kayleigh?"

"No why?"

"As soon as I said Ahkmerah's older brother; Kahmunrah was coming to the museum, you had a shocked and angry expression on your face...whats wrong?"

I gulped a big mouthful of juice. "Umm...I think...when Ahkmenrah is ready to tell you what happened 3,000 years ago between Kahmunrah and himself...I would...but...its not my story to tell."

They nodded in agreement.

"So something that bad huh?" Larry asked as he got up to grab himself a cup of coffee, I looked at him and shook my head. "You have no idea...lets just say...what Ahkmenrah told me last night...I think...All hell's gonna break lose." With that I finished the rest of my supper, and washed the glass, plate and fork off and laid them in the dish tray.

Before I left Larry stopped me. "Hey Kay when do you work next?"

I thought for a moment. "I work tomorrow 2-10, I have to bake." he nodded as he went upstairs and got ready for work. I didn't realize that forty-five minutes had past so fast, seriously where has the time gone.

I followed Rebecca to the front door, and once we were outside, we saw that Nicky was waiting for us out in the dooryard. "Hey Nicky!" I yelled. he looked at me and smiled. "Hey Kayleigh!"

He got off his bike and ran to me giving him a hug. "What was that for?" I laughed as he almost knocked me to the ground. He laughed as well.

"What? I'm not allowed to give my cousin a hug?" I nodded in agreement. "Yeah I suppose, you going to the museum tonight, squirt?"

"Don't call me squirt, Kay! Yes I am going to the museum tonight, tonight is karaoke night, you going to sing?"

"Uhh...I don't know man! We'll see..." I turned to Rebecca. "I forgot all about Karaoke night. This will be fun won't it?"

Rebecca laughed and nodded in agreement, "It should. You should sing a song for everyone tonight."

"I'll think about it."

My uncle then came out, linking arms with Rebecca, and we headed off to museum, when we got there, we got there in time to see Rexy coming off his stand, we ducked as his tail came at us.

As we saw the last of him going towards one of the halls, with Nicky on his back, I said bye to everyone, and went towards the Egyptian exhibit, to find Ahkmenrah climbing out of his sarcophagus, he smiled at me sadly, when he saw me. I smiled sadly at him to, he wrapped both arms around me.

"Its okay..."

"No its not Kay! I heard Rebecca, Larry and earlier...my brother is coming here!"

I looked down and bit my lower lip. "I wish there was something I could do...I'm going to try and make sure that you don't go near him, and that he doesn't go near you, cause if that bastard tries anything funny, I'll kick him in the arse!" I put one of my hands and made a fist, shaking it in anger.

Ahkmenrah laughed, and kissed me.

"They never said when they're to be coming do you have any ideas?"

I thought for a moment. "Yeah, on our way here today, I heard Rebecca tell Nicky that the new exhibits are coming tomorrow morning. Ahk, don't look so worried, I'll be here...Rebecca and Larry know that you don't get along with your brother."

He shot his head up from my shoulder and looked angrily at me. "You told them?!" He yelled, slamming his fist into the top of his sarcophagus. "Why? Why did you tell them?!"

I gave him a deathly glare. "For one...do NOT yell at me like that, making false accusations...ALL I DID was tell them that he did something, I said that when you feel ready to tell them, you would...its not my story to tell."

With that I walked angrily out of the tomb, not saying anything to Rebecca or My uncle when they passed me, they decided not to ask me, so they peered into the tomb, and found Ahkmenrah leaning his head against his sarcophagus.

**~Larry's POV~**

We walked into the room, cautious about how Ahk may respond to us being there, and of course his jackals, Rebecca and I walked quietly to the Pharaoh, and when he saw us, he looked away quickly.

Rebecca is the one who spoke first.

"Hey Ahk...is everything alright?" She asked, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, he looked at her and took a huge gulp of air.

He shook his head, Rebecca and I exchanged sideways glances at each other before I spoke this time. "Want to talk about it?"

All he did was bite his lip. After a few minutes of silence he whispered something, so we asked him to say it again. "What did you say Ahk?"

"Did Kayleigh tell you why I don't like my brother?"

We shook ours heads no. "All she said was that she thinks all hell will break lose, and that this story is yours to tell not ours."

I saw Ahkmenrah take a deep breath, his hands shaky, and sweat forming on his face. He then told us what he told Kayleigh last night, Rebecca gasped and put her hand to her mouth, I looked down to the floor. I was angry, this is going to be terrible!

"What kind of brother does that?" Rebecca whispered, I looked at her then to Ahk, and gave them both a sympathetic look.

"Brothers shouldn't do that...of course my brother and I fought all the time...but we would never do that to each other..." I whispered.

Ahkmenrah looked at me with anger. "Well that's good for you! At least your brother never killed your childhood friend."

"No...but our childhood friend killed him..."

He looked at me shocked. "I'm sure Kayleigh told you about how the drunk driver kept on stalling them, when they were on the mountain in Nova Scotia?"

He nodded. I continued.

"Kayleigh's father was my brother, and a friend of mine...during my childhood years...cause him to get into the accident...and die...I never EVER forgave him for it..."

I felt Rebecca's hands wrap around my waist, and her lips brushing against my neck.

I regained my composure. "Ahk...I think you should go find her...she may be in the lobby tonight is karaoke night...she does these kinds of things to keep her mind off of stuff that makes her angry or sad, go on man. Go find her."

Ahkmenrah nodded, and left us in his tomb, we followed him out of the tomb, I had to lock the Hall Of African Mammals off so the lions wouldn't get out. Rebecca came with me.

~Ahkmenrah's POV~

I heard music playing, and when I came closer to the lobby, I saw a stage then I saw Kayleigh standing in the middle, her voice was absolutely beautiful. I realized that she was in the middle of the song.

_The last time I freaked out  
__I just kept looking down_

_I st-st-stuttered  
__when you asked me  
__What I'm thinking 'bout  
__Felt like I couldn't breathe  
__You asked what was wrong with me  
__my best friends Lesley said;  
__"Oh shes just being Miley"  
__  
The next time we hang out  
__I will redeem myself  
__My heart can't rest till then  
__ohohohoh I I can't wait to see you again_

_I got my sight  
__set on you  
__and I'm ready to aim  
__  
The last time I freaked out  
__I just kept looking down  
__  
I st-st-stuttered  
__when you asked me  
__What I'm thinking 'bout  
__Felt like I couldn't breathe  
__You asked what was wrong with me  
__my best friends Lesley said;  
__"Oh shes just being Miley"_

_The next time we hang out  
__I will redeem myself  
__My heart can't rest till then  
__ohohohoh I I can't wait to see you again  
__(to see you again)  
__(to see you again)  
__I can't wait...to see you again._

With that she was done the song everyone started clapping as I came down the stairs, after everyone was done clapping I clapped very loudly, and smiled.

She turned to me,her smile fading fast, and tried to walk away but I stood in front of me. "Kayleigh..please can I talk to you?"

She glared at me. "Why?You made accusations..." Tears started to well up in her eyes, she pushed past me, towards the loading double doors, she was going to the loading dock.

I sighed and ran in the direction that she went, when I entered I saw her sitting on the concrete floor, her arms wrapped around her legs as her head was leaning on her knees, as I got closer I heard her crying. This broke my heart.

"Kayleigh..." I reached out and touched her shoulder, her jerked her head up. "WHAT?!" she yelled as she looked at me. I was taken aback, but then again I think I deserved it. I did accuse her of telling Rebecca and Larry about something so painful in my past.

"I came to apologize for the way that I've been acting. I feel horrible you didn't deserve it..."I swallowed a lump that was lodged in my throat. She wiped her tears off her cheeks.

Without saying anything, we hugged each other. "I love you Ahkmenrah..." she kissed my neck, and the contact made me shiver. I loved it when she did that.

I wrapped my arms around her as well, caressing her back. "I love you to Kayleigh..."

* * *

**The song that Kayleigh was singing is called, "See you Again" by Miley Cyrus, I don't really like her all that much...but I love this song and the climb she sings...:D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note: oooo here's chappie 11 hope everyone likes :D**

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **ROFLMAO...yeah? I don't really like her or her songs...I just found this song kinda catchy LOL. Yeah...its just gonna get worse...

**Leahwannabe479**: I've never really SEEN the movie per se...I watched a crappy quality video on the internet...I could barely hear what they were saying it sounded sooo muffled it was horrible...Yeah I know that Amelia kissed him...thats why it WILL be awkward *grins evilly*

**Raine44354:**ROFLMAO...welll...my mother agrees with you BTW...she despises her with a passion...can't say I'm really a fan...I just thought that song was kinda catchy to say the least hehe.

**Eris87: ***Grins evilly* I know, what an idiot! Anyways, the other girls and myself are going to take a few forks, a bulldozer and stab him! HAHA!

* * *

I couldn't get to sleep I was so nervous, I was really nervous, I knew that I had to get to sleep, I had work at two, I sighed as I just lay in bed thinking of how Kahmunrah will be at the museum...alive...tonight, sent shivers down my spine. I had a feeling that something bad was to happen, but I didn't know what.

I finally got up, and by that time I only had an hour before I had to go to work, I was grumpy, wouldn't you be if you didn't get any sleep? Though, I was to blame...I shouldn't have stayed at the museum all night, like I did. Stupid me just had to stay there. ALL night. I watched my ceiling fan for a good ten minutes before I decided to get out of bed. I yawned as I opened my door, and as I got to the stairs, I tripped. I screamed.

I did a few somersaults while on the stairs, once I finally reached the bottom of the stairs I met face first with the ceramic tile beneath me, I groaned as I heard my uncle running like a bat out of hell, yelling my name.

"Shit! Kay, are you alright?"

I was slightly confused, until the pain in my head, kept on getting stronger and stronger, I looked at my uncle to say something, but my world went black, as I heard his voice echoing around me.

**~Larry's POV~**

_'Not again!'_I thought as panic raged through my body, making my hands shake as I dialed 911, when I finally let the dispatcher go, I knelt back down to Kayleigh, remembering that she had to go to work quickly called them up.

"Tim Horton's Main st. Matt Speaking."

"Hello...uhh..Matt...My name is Larry Daley, I'm Kayleigh's Uncle...she's going to be rushed to the hospital."

I heard Matt gasp. "Is she alright?"

"She slipped coming down the stairs, doing a couple of somersaults as she landed face first into the floor."

He probably imagined how that felt, when he hissed like he was in pain. "Alright...whats that sound?"

"The ambulance..."I choked out in gratitude that they got there in only five minutes, when they walked in, they said that I would have to move, as I did, I heard the manager talking to a worker.

"Mr. Daley...Tell Kayleigh...is she awake? If she isn't tell her not to worry about going to work today alright, I will see to it that she is replaced for this shift, we're all with her."

With that I hung up the phone and followed my niece as the paramedics took her into the ambulance, they checked her vitals, the heart rate and respiration was really low, they started some drugs to try and get them back to normal.

It was ten minutes until we got to the hospital, she was taken right in as the doctors cut her shirt, to take it off easier, as they worked on getting her stable, I told the doctor that I would be back in a little while as I went home to get dressed for work.

When I got to the museum, I saw that Teddy and Sacajawea was waiting for me at the front entrance. I could tell something was wrong, they sure looked concerned about something, my breath caught in my throat as I walked over to them.

"Lawrence! Where's Kayleigh?"

"In the hospital..."

Their eyes widened as I told them what happened, both were worried about her. "So whats going on you guys? You look worried..."

Sacajawea took a deep breath. "Ahkmenrah and Kahmunrah are having a duel, outside by the loading dock."

My voice didn't come as a bad feeling swept over me, I turned and ran like a mad man through the double doors, and came to a skid as I stopped abruptly, my eyes widened as I saw Ahkmenrah bloodied, and Kahmunrah, laughing mercilessly as he held a spear to Ahkmenrah's throat, the tablet in hand.

This made me angry "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" the rage boling even higher in my body, as I walked closer, giving everyone a death glare. The brothers stared at me, they never saw me angered like this.

**~Ahkmenrah's POV~**

My demise didn't come, when I heard Larry's voice, angered, I've never seen him like that. I chanced a glance at brother, I saw him smirking. lifting the spear from where he held it to my throat, moving away from me he started speaking to the night guard.

"How dare you intrude on our duel!" my brother said in that oh-so-annoying voice, everyone was turned to I took this opportunity, and grabbed a near-by rock, the size of my hand, flinging it at my brother hitting on the head.

The force knocked him out. I smirked evilly, as he dropped the tablet, his guards didn't dare say, or do anything. I looked them all down, and eventually they bowed before me, as I walked over to the ledge of the loading dock, and pulled myself up.

I looked around as I noticed that Kayleigh wasn't there. "Hey Larry are you alright? Where's Kayleigh?" I asked the questions rather quickly, I knew he wasn't in the mood as soon as I said it he glared angrily at me.

"Well she was supposed to work, but two hours before her shift, she tripped going down the stairs doing a couple of somersaults as she met face first into the floor. So yeah I'm fine!" he said angrily, I stopped and looked at him, my vision started to blur, as tears formed in my eyes.

He turned around and realized that he just exploded, and I was the one who got the full blow of it, he walked over to me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry...just...coming here from the hospital, having Kayleigh, unconscious is very nerve-wracking then coming here to find your brother and you fighting."

My mouth was agape as he told me this, I closed it as I nodded in understanding. "Just blame Kahmunrah, he started it..." I pointed to where the now unconcsious older brother lay, he turned to me.

"I don't care who started it!" he yelled. "This is a museum! Not Egypt, not a kingdom, nothing! You two are wayyyy older then us, act it!" He then left me to think about what he said, I knew that he was right.

I held onto my tablet as I quietly made my way back to my tomb, my heart was breaking, my breath caught in my throat as I felt the tears fall freely down my face, as soon as I walked over to my sarcophagus and collapsed to the floor, holding my tablet in my hands, I brought my knees up to my chest. I started crying.

My thoughts kept on going to Kayleigh, My hands was shaking as I cried like a little baby. I hoped that she was going to be alright. I wish that I could go and see her, but I know that if I did, I would turn to dust that morning. She would be angry at me if I did that. I chuckled as I thought of that.

_'I am not losing another one! I am not! I love her to much to lose her. Please Kayleigh pull through...we need you...I need you!'_ I knew the seriousness of getting their heads bashed into a hard surface...it usually means....death.

* * *

**Oh no! Poor Kayleigh. I hope she survives! What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**I don't own NATM...1 o 2, and for you Al Capone fans...or Amelia Earhart, Don't worry they will make their appearance, just not during these chapters...probably in the next one.**

* * *

"Kayleigh...." A whisper in the wind, nonetheless, but, very audible, my eyes moved as I tried to hear who was calling my name, it was clear, but I couldn't distinguish who it was.

_"Kayleigh..." _Again the voice said, more clearer then last, it was male...who it was...did not register at all.

I opened my eyes, I wasn't at the museum, work, or even at my house, I was in a grassy hillside that over-looked a lake. I was looking around for the person who called my name, gathering my voice, I got up.

"WHO'S THERE!?" No answer came. So I tried again.

"WHO'S THERE?!" This time, a bright light suddenly appeared in front of me, I closed my eyes tightly, blocking the light from harming my eyes.

When the light faded I blinked my eyes, and gasped as I came face to face with...

"Dad?"My voice was shaky, tears started to form, and roll down my cheek as I saw my father for the first time in five years since is death...death...was I dead?

"Hello, my yogi-bear."he whispered his voice echoing around me, I looked at him. "Am I dead?"

He shook his head. "No, Kay...you are not dead, you are, however, at the brink of death, you had a nasty fall. How many times have I told you? Watch where you're going?"

I had to chuckle at this. "So...why are you here?"

"To tell you to never give up...your mother, brother, sister as well as Ahkmenrah...they need you my little Tasmanian devil ."

The tears were now flowing freely down my face as I walked up to my father, I gave him a hug, as the pain I felt since he died, came back. "I've missed you so much!"

"I missed you too. I am proud of you for all of the accomplishments that you've made...and to let you know...I love you very much...and I approve of Ahkmenrah...if Pharaoh boy tries anything on my little girl, I'll come back and make his...err...afterlife a miserable hell."

"I laughed as I wiped the tears from my face and stepping back from my father. "I need to go back dad..."I whispered, he smiled.

"Don't give up Yogi. Fight! Everyone needs you! It is not your time to go."

With that, my father's voice faded to nothing, as a steady beeping rang through my ears. My eyelids felt heavy as I opened them, my vision was blurred but came normal, as I looked at the men in white before me. I couldn't speak, because they intubated me.

_'I must be in the hospital.'_ I thought to myself, I couldn't remember what exactly happened at the time, but the memories came back, as soon as the nurse with her backed turned to me, looked in time to see my hand moving. She got the doctor.

"Kayleigh, don't try and talk, you have a tube in your mouth, we're going to take it out, but we need you to take a deep breath and hold it until we get the tube out, understand?" I nodded, when the doctor put on a pair of latex gloves, coming over to me, he counted to three, I felt as though I was going to be sick, because my gag reflex kicked in, I started coughing, as soon as they pulled it out.

I groaned as my head felt light-headed. "Where am I?"

"Kayleigh you're in the hospital...you sustained a concussion as well, as a fracture in three places to your skull. You're in the ICU. We're going to monitor your vital signs, but first do you feel any pain?"

I nodded in response, and closed my eyes.

"On a scale from one to ten, ten being the most horrible pain you've ever felt, what would you rate it."

"About a seven." My head hurt a lot. I heard the doctor ask one of the nurses to bring me in some morphine, to ease the pain.

"How does it feel? Can you describe it?"

I thought for a moment. "It feels...like a dull, but at the same time sharp and throbbing"

He nodded and brought out a pen-sized flash-flight, holding it to my right eye, he began a neurological test, to see, if the fall, cause any major brain damage, when he was finished, he said that it I didn't sustain any.

I sighed as he let the room, to fill out my medical chart, I had IV's coming from every which way, the nurse, took my blood pressure, and saw that that was normal, she did my pulse and respiration and they were normal.

She left the room, and I closed my eyes, only to think what was happening at the museum.

_'I wonder if Ahkmenrah and his brother got into a war yet...'_

**~Back at The Museum~**

Ahmenrah was still in his tomb, worried about Kayleigh, Kahmunrah was still knocked out. His guards didn't dare move, in case he woke up and accused them of changing their allegiances with Ahkmenrah.

Larry had just got off the phone with , he was the one who was taking care of Kayleigh. He sighed in relief and jumped up and down.

"I gotta go find Ahk."He thought to himself, then sprinted up the stairs, until he reached the entrance to the Pharaoh's tomb, he waved to the jackals as they stayed at their post, but keeping a close eye on the intruder.

"Ahk.."he reached the young pharaoh, and knelt down on one knee. Ahkmenrah looked up, his face shone a bright color, his breathing came out in short gasps, as Larry realized that he was crying.

"What i-i-is it Larry?"his voice was shaky and just above a whisper, Larry had never seen him like this.

"I just thought you'd want to know.,.I just got off the phone with Kayleigh's doctor..."

The Pharaoh's head shot up quickly, almost smacking Larry in the jaw. "Yes...How is she?" Ahkmenrah's voice seemed hopeful, and the look in his eyes, told him the same too.

"She's fine, well now anyways, she was apparently on the brink of death...she came around though, they said that she's stable, tired, in pain...but her vitals are good...her head hurts a little bit, and she suffered a concussion, and a few fractures to her skull...but...she's fine other than that."

Ahkmenrah thought for a moment. "Is it possible if I could see her? If it isn't to late?"

Larry sighed and looked at his watch, It read 12:30, he looked at the eager face of Kayleigh's love, and smiled. "Sure, but only for two hours..."

Ahkmenrah quickly stood up and went over to the side of his sarcohpagus, taking off his crown he laid it on the inside. He looked at Larry like a little child on Christmas day. Larry chuckled, but quickly stopped when he looked at His Majesty's attire.

"Hey Ahk...We better get you something a little more...modern..."Ahkmenrah looked down at his clothes with disappointment.

"Where am I to get new clothes."

"Come with me."

With that the two men headed off for the lobby, once they were there, Larry dialed Rebecca's number.

"Hey Becks! Yeah. She's fine! Ahk, wants to go see her...do you have my spare house key on you? You do! That's great, yeah...just bring whatever alright? Okay, thanks, love you too, bye."

With that they waited quite impatiently for Rebecca to arrive at the museum. When she got there it was around 12:50, she walked up the stairs to be almost smothered by, Ahkmenrah, who pulled her into a tight hug, she gasped, and he quickly let her go.

"Here's the clothes for you Ahk."

With that, Ahkmenrah gave his gratitude to both Rebecca and Larry and headed off for the nearest restroom, he came back out, looking very handsome indeed.

Everyone stared at him, wide-eyed, he was wearing a lose fitted, black and red t-shirt, with a pair of faded blue jeans, he, however still wore his ANCIENT sandals of his.

He turned once so that everyone could get a good view. "How do I look?"

"You look good. Very good, I think Kayleigh may drool over your new look there Ahk." Larry chuckled as Ahkmenrah blushed.

"Really? You think so?"

Both Rebecca and Larry nodded in agreement, "Hey, Becks, could you possibly take him to the hospital to see Kayleigh?"

She smiled, "Of course I will." Rebecca kissed Larry on the lips and left with Ahkmenrah.

"I only have two hours alrigh Rebecca."

She nodded. "No Prob."

With that they took off to the hospital.

_'I hope she's alright...'_Ahkmenrah thought to himself, as the street lights passed them by. He was over joyed to hear that his Kayleigh was on the road to recovery, but he wanted to see for himself.

* * *

**Author's Note: Phew she's alright!Thats good right?**


	13. Chapter 13

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:**LOL no thats not a good thing :P BUT yeah I know...:D He is...finally getting out of that stuffy building hehe. :D

**Raine44354: **I'm evil eh? Hehehe. don't worry she will :D

**Leahwannabe479:**Don't worry he won't turn to dust hehe. :D Anyways the nicknames....They're my nicknames....my brother has a speech problem but it was really bad when he was younger...so he called me Yoyo, nowhere near Krista but...cute though. :D i used to act like Taz when I was four LOL. Thanks BTW.

**Thunderyoshi: **She's an awesome writer ain't she? LOL....awww...:( Night Play is the ONLY book that I DON'T Have LOL...My friend who's on here to highland-daughter, she gave me the books, and Night Play was one of them that she still hasn't given to me yet. LOL. A friend of ours has it at the moment. Thank you I'm glad you like it :D

**Author's Note: Does everyone like it so far? Up to you if you do...LOL Anyways, if anyone has an idea for the story just let me know...I'm open for anything. Hehe...Also, I don't own NATM blah blah blah blah....  
**

* * *

**Chapter 13: Oh No! Kayleigh PART III**

Once we got to the hospital, Rebecca parked the car in the parking zone to the far left of the hospital, as we got out, I gasped, as I saw at how huge the hospital was, I stepped out of the car, we walked in silence as we got closer to the hospital, once we got there, Rebecca went to the front desk.

"Hi, my name is Rebecca, I'm here to see Kayleigh Daley, I'm her Uncle's girlfriend." the receptionist gave a small smile, as she looked through some papers, to find Kayleigh was, once she got to a certain paper, she smiled. "Yes...she is in the ICU, go through that door, up two flights of stairs, turn right when you pass through the double doors, and stop at the Nurses Station."

Rebecca smiled. "Thanks so much!"

I waved to the young red-head as she looked at me with lust, I gulped, in fear, as we walked through the door, once we got to the nurses station, they showed us to a single room at the end of the hall, once we got there, we gasped in shock.

I almost started crying as I saw, my beloved there, hooked up to many different things, she had something over mouth, I saw her breath, as it fogged up the plastic, her head was wrapped, because she apparently had a cute long enough for her to get a bandage, she was pale, there was a steady beeping, I looked at Rebecca, she smiled sadly.

"She's hooked up to a heart monitor, as well as intravenous, which allows medications to flow through her veins. She hit her head pretty bad." I walked up to her, and gently laid my hand on hers, her eyes fluttering open, the once bright, eyes that always welcomed me at the museum, were now tired, and scared. A tear rolled down my face, I tried it, but I felt her hand moving up to my face and wipe it off of my cheek, I intertwined my fingers with hers.

"Ahkmenrah." I heard her whisper, I looked her in the eyes, I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips, she kissed back, but ever so slightly. "Hey, sweetheart." My voice was breaking, she smiled weakly at me. She was blushing.

I chuckled softly, and caressed her cheek, as she stared at me, I felt my face growing hotter by the second, she laughed, as she tried to sit up, the movement made an alarm go off, a nurse, came running in, but quickly sighed, as she saw that Kayleigh tried to sit up, she smiled.

"Hello, dear, do you need help sitting up?"

"Yes."

The nurse nodded, and walked over to Kayleigh, helping her sit up further in the bed. Once she was done, she said that she would be back in at least an hour, we nodded. She turned to me, and leaned her head on the pillow, Rebecca was quiet for the whole ideal, I motioned for her to come forward, she smiled, and sat at the end of the bed. "Hey Kay", she whispered, as she took Kayleigh's hand.

"Hey Becks."

"Ahkmenrah was so worried about you...he was crying in his tomb." I blushed, as Kaleigh looked at me with surprise etched in her expression. I smiled. "Why do you look surprised?"

She laughed. "No one would've done that for me..."my smile faded, as tears started to fall freely down her face, I let go of her hand, and reached to wrap my arms around her as best I could. I felt both of her hands, cling onto the shirt that Larry lent to me, I just held her, careful to not pull the tubes and wires, coming from every which way.

After about a minute, Rebecca said she had to go to the rest room, we were there alone. I grabbed her hand, as I sat on the edge of the bed and stared at her. "You...had me worried...I thought...I thought I was going to lose you."

**~Kayleigh's POV~**

I choked as I heard those words, I squeezed his hand a little tighter. "I'm sorry...I was tired....and I wasn't watching where I was going and..."

He smiled weakly. "My brother and I got into a fight at the museum, Larry came in yelling angrily at us..." I nodded. _'For some reason that doesn't surprise me.'_

Just then a pain in my head that only felt like a dull ache became worse by the second, I ground my teeth, to keep from moaning in pain, as I also squeezed Ahkmenrah's hand. He looked at me worriedly.

"Are you alright my Queen?" my eyes were closed, but I nodded in response. I knew that he didn't believe me. _'He looks even more hot in that outit he's wearing.' _I thought to myself, as I stared as his jeans and t-shirt, the thought made me blush. My breath caught in my throat. _'Oh, I so want to take him, right here right now!'_

He noticed that my face turned red, as I stared at him, he smiled. "Why are you blushing, my dear?"

"You look so damn hot in them clothes!" I giggled, he leaned in and kissed me on the forehead. Just then Rebecca walked in, looking at us, then at her watch. "I'm sorry Ahk, Kay, but its time for us to go, its an hour before sunrise."

I nodded in understanding, I looked at Ahkmenrah sadly, and sighed, as he walked away from me. "I won't be seeing you tonight, I'm staying here for at least three days."

He nodded, and with that walked out of the room. I sighed, and stared up at the ceiling, as I slowly let my eyes closed, falling asleep, I didn't even tell that the nurse was administering more morphine.

**~Ahkmenrah's POV~**

We were quiet as we drove back to the museum, I was worried about Kayleigh, she was in so pain, and I couldn't stay with her. _'I wish I had a second chance at life, so I wouldn't have to worry about turning to dust in the morning.'_Just then I felt the car come to a stop, as I realized that we were back at the museum, Once we got out, Rebecca stopped me.

"Hey Ahk...don't worry about her...she's a fighter, she'll be okay." I smiled at her, as we walked back in the museum, Larry, and Teddy waiting for us.

The President, who was standing by his horse, walked up to us, he looked at me. "Pharaoh, how is Kayleigh?" Just then Rexy, Nick and a car which held Jedediah and Octavius, they all looked at me anxiously.

I smiled at his concern for her. "She's in a lot of pain, but she's awake, and talking." He breathed a sigh of relief, as did Larry, and everyone else who was waiting for the answer. I watched as Nick, suddenly jumped off of Rexy, falling on his knee, he ran up to me and hugged me tightly, I chuckled. "What was that for?"

He smiled. "For loving Kayleigh..." With that he ran back to Rexy, as he got on, I stared after him, as Rexy rounded the corner.

I said goodbye to the men, and to Rebecca, as I went to gather my clothes, after I changed, I went to my tomb, as I walked by my brothers tomb, I saw that he was still unconscious. _'Serves him right!'_I smirked evilly, as I past my jackals, I walked over to my tablet, holding it in my hands, I thought about Kayleigh and what I witnessed as she was in the hospital, I wish I could've stayed.

A tear rolled down my face, as I gripped the tablet. I decided to try out a spell that I learnt when I was younger by my father. He only heard about it, but it was a risk, that I was willing to take. I took a deep breath, I spoke in Egyptian, making the tablet glowing for a moment, after it was done, I let out a shaky breath. _'Hopefully this spell will work...'  
_

_

* * *

_

**Wow! OooooOOO do you think he will become alive? I hope so!**


	14. Chapter 14

**To Raine44354:**I know, I should know hehe. I do...but I had to put that in there LOL

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **You never know the spell may be a HUGE guarantee in the next chapter...but we won't find out until the next one though. Keep your fingers crossed though!

**RamiFan15:**Hehe why thank you. I know. It pained me to write it, but the chapter that says if the spell worked or not, won't be until the next one. Keep your fingers crossed!

**Leahwannabe479:**LOL yeah I know! Please let it work, but this chapter doesn't say that the spell worked, the next one will say if it did. Keep your fingers crossed kay?

* * *

**Chapter 14: Taylor Morton Meets The Inhabitants**

I woke up by myself, I actually had a great sleep that night, I got to see Ahkmenrah in very SEXY clothing, even though, they were my uncle's. _'I have to thank Uncle Larry, whenever I get out of here.'_

With that thought, a nurse, came in following my Uncle, I smiled brightly at him, as I sat up, earlier that morning they took all the IVs and all the machines that I was hooked up to, off. I sighed happily as I stretched.

My Uncle chuckled as he walked over to me, he was holding a bouquet of flowers, apparently they were from everyone at Tim Horton's. "Hey Kay. How are you feeling?"

"Much better. Though my head is still hurting, but its like a really bad headache." Then in a low voice I added. "I thank you so much for letting Ahk, borrow your clothes."

He chuckled at this. "No problem, my little ray of sunshine." I had to laugh at this. "I also have to thank everyone at work for getting me flowers."

"Yeah...they were really worried about you."

I sighed and shook my head. "I've only been there for what? two-three months? Not even..."

He smiled at me, he was tired I could tell. Just then a doctor came into the room with my chart. He smiled at me, as well as chuckled and shook his head. I raised an eyebrow.

"Kayleigh! Kayleigh! Kayleigh! What are we to do with you? Its been a while since you've been in the hospital, and now...you almost killed yourself, by doing a few somersaults down the stairs."

I blushed in embarrassment and looked up at the ceiling, he came over. "I don't want to see you hurt. You're being discharged this afternoon. So if its alright with you...my daughter Taylor, is going to watch what you've been doing lately. Your uncle has already said that its alright."

I nodded. Once he left the room, I turned to my Uncle angrily. "What the hell? What happens if she finds out about the museum? I guess I can't go and see them if she's going to be around!!!!"

He looked at me, his mouth agape. He sighed and walked over to me and sat on the edge of the bed, "I'm sorry sweetie, but doctors orders. Besides Ahk, and I can't be with you all the time...."

I looked down. "I know that...I just...wish you would've asked me...instead of going ahead with it...."I whispered, tears started to form. As I crossed my arms and looked at the beige colored wall, on my right, a picture of a nurse with a small child hung on it. They were both smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry, I should have...I'm sorry." I nodded and leaned in and wrapped my arms around my uncle. "You're just doing it because you love me..."

He smiled and wrapped his free arm aroun me, patting my back, we let go and started talking about how Kahmunrah and Ahk got into a fight. I laughed at the part where Ahk, hit him upside the head with a rock the size of his fist, cauding the older brother to be knocked out.

"Well...thats what he gets for trying to steal Ahk's tablet."

We laughed, I was about to say something about the new exhibits when the same nurse from earlier, she smiled brightly at us, she walked over to me. "Hey honey! How does your head feel?"

I thought for a moment. "Its still there."

She nodded, holding up the blood pressure cuff. "I'm going to have to see how your blood pressure is, and then I'm going to give you a prescription that the doctor has ordered for you."

I nodded. "Thanks so much."

She put the BP cuff on and I felt it tighten around my upper arm and then I felt it release. I looked at her. "Is my blood pressure alright?"

She nodded. "Why yes it is. 122/83, normal range." With that she gave me a piece of paper stating that I need to get some pain meds, which was Tyenol three. I looked at the paper. _'The good stuff for a headache?'_ I looked over at my uncle, and I handed him the piece of paper. "I think I should let you handle this."

He looked at me curiously "Why?"

"Because...the pain meds that they're putting me on is Tyenol 3." He smiled and nodded in, response as he got up and walked to the door, closing it behind him so I could get dressed.

Once I was done, my knees were a bit shaky because I was off them for a good three days, or more. I yawned as I opened the door, and saw my uncle talking with a young woman with blond hair and blue eyes.

I walked up to them. The young woman smiled brightly. "Hello. You must be Kayleigh. My name is Taylor Morton."

"Nice to meet you Taylor, my name is Kayleigh, as you already know." We then shook each others hands, and I could tell right then, we were going to be great friends.

_'Maybe this isn't going to be as bad as I thought...'_I thought to myself, as we walked out of the hospital, and walked home. Taylor was told that she's going to stay at our house for a few weeks.

Once we arrived to our house, I stretched again, and went upstairs to have a shower, once I was done, I dressed in a pink t-shirt, and a pair of camouflage capris, they were absolutely comfortable. I put my hair in a loose ponytail.

I walked carefully down the stairs and into the kitchen to find that Nicky and Rebecca, talking with Taylor and Larry, I smiled as the group turned to me. Rebecca walked over to me and pulled me into a tight hug. "Don't ever scare us like that again Kayleigh. If you do then you'll be in big trouble."

I laughed at this. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to."

Rebecca pulled back, and I felt Nick put his arms around me. "I'm glad you're alright Kay!" His eyes were filling up with tears, I knelt down, brushing them off with my thumb. "Its okay Nicky, I'm alright. I really have to watch where I'm going from now on."

He laughed. "Yeah!"

I stood up again and messed up his hair, he smacked my hand away. "KAYLEIGH!"

When everyone sat down at the table, I told them I had to do something, so quietly, without Taylor knowing, I grabbed my jacket and putting on my sneakers I headed out the door.

I didn't see anyone following me, but I could've been wrong, After about five minutes I slowed down, and looked to see the Museum of Natural History, just calling my name, I stopped and stared at it. Sighing I walked up the stairs. I walked to the Egyptian exhibit, looking into the tomb across from Ahk's I saw Kahmunrah sarcophagus, I smirked, when I thought about what Ahk did to him the previous night, I looked around to make sure no one was around, walking into the room, I walked up to the gold sarcophagus and in a low voice I muttered. "Thats what you get for trying to steal Ahk's tablet...Try acting your age next time moron."

With that I left and went over to Ahk's tomb, I sighed at the feeling I felt every time I went in. I felt safe. I walked up to his sarcophagus and with the lid opened I could see his face, it was heartbreaking for me to see him like that during the day.

I leaned in and whispering in Ahk's ear. "Hey sexy babe. Thank you for visiting me last night at the hospital. I love you." With that I looked around and saw no one, I kissed him on the forehead, even though he was dead during the day, I still loved him with all my heart.

With that I said goodbye and letting my hand trail over the golden sarcophagus, before I left the room, I thought I saw a glow, I turned around and gasped.

"The tablet!" I exclaimed as I walked to the back of the room, reaching up to touch the glowing tablet, it automatically stopped, I looked at it for a moment, and feeling a little nervous, I touched it. Nothing. I felt something weird coming from it but nothing at all.

I turned around and slowly walking out of the tomb, I screamed when I came face-to-face with Taylor and my uncle. They laughed.

"Wha-what are you two doing here?"

"Came to find you." Taylor replied, trying to catch her breath from laughing so hard, I looked at her then to my uncle, who was in his uniform already. He shrugged. "We thought you went upstairs, but when I opened the door to see no one in your room, I got dressed, and came here, and seeing that your jacket and sneakers weren't there."

I opened my mouth to say something, but shut it up quickly when I heard a loud trumpeting noise. _'Oh no!'_ I thought to myself, as everything in the museum was now coming to life, I looked at Taylor, and saw her looking around in surprise. She gasped when she saw a certain gangster: Al Capone.

He smiled slyly at us, as he walked forward, his goons right behind him. "Hello there doll faces. Whats your name?"

I looked at him with disgust. "My name is Kayleigh."

He then looked at Taylor, whose face turned a bright red. "M-m-my name i-i-is Taylor." she stuttered, he took her hand, and bringing it up to his face, he brushed his lips against the back of her hand, I saw her shuddering, I think it was for a good reason.

"Pleasure to meet you."

"S-s-same to you." with that he walked past us, giving Taylor a look, she strutted off down the hall, just then two crashes, emanated from both sides of us. I turned to Larry. "I think hell's going to break loose tonight."

He sighed. "Agreed." I walked closer to the opening of Ahkmenrah's tomb, Taylor following close behind me. He turned his head, and smiled as he tried to get out of his sarcophagus quickly, but only managed to fall. I laughed at this as Taylor and I walked up, helping my lover to his feet.

"Kayleigh! My love, you're better." He then turned to a surprised Taylor. "...and who might this be?"

She seemed to snap out of her day dream. "Uhh, my name is Taylor Morton, my father is the one who took care of Kayleigh. Uhh...whats? How?" She motioned towards, him and the jackals who were still standing at their posts in front of the entrance, but they were staring at her with intent.

He smiled brightly at her. "Nice to meet you Taylor, but to answer your question...Its because of my tablet. It makes everything in the museum come to life every night."

She looked to the back of the room, where the tablet was still perched up on the wall. She nodded. "I think that explains why, I hear music or we see disco lights, every once in a while." She turned to me. "So is this why...you've...been getting hurt? You've been up all night."

I blushed. "Yes I suppose so..."

She just laughed at this. "This is awesome!Oooo...Al Capone, I always liked him from history class!"

It was my turn to laugh "Yeah...Taylor, we must ask you...Please don't say a word of this to anyone understand?"

She nodded her head frantically. "Yea, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. I won't say word!"

With that we left the room, the tablet in Ahkmenrah's hand. A new friend has been made, and maybe a spark of another love will begin to grow. You know the saying. "Love at First sight."?

* * *

**Author's Note: Okay, the character of Taylor Morton, DOES NOT belong to me, it belong to Miss Katherine Jonas on here, she's also pervertedmind on dA She asked me if I could put a character of hers in it. I hope she's alright :D I hope everyone likes it :D**


	15. Chapter 15

****

To My awesome reviewers *bows to them* I'm glad that you're sticking with me :D I loooove you guys! :D hehe...

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:**LOL yeah I read the story on dA. LOL It was very well written I liked it.

**RamiFan15:***evil smirk* Great idea with the whole sarcophagus thing hehe. I just might use that :D LOL, here's the next chapter for you, I hope you like it :)

**Raine44354:**LOL I'm glad you like it :D

**Leahwannabe479:**Yeah I know...I wonder if its actually a great place to pick up cute guys? LOL...Though...there isn't any museums where I live....Not unless if I want to go to Potatoe World...Can you tell that I live in a small little hicktown? LOL. Here's the next chapter for you :D

**Author's Note: I don't own NATM as you know. :( Damn....I wish I did...*sighs*  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 15: Dreams Do Come True**

Taylor andI had a blast, and we just met! What a day. We even met Amelia Earhart for the first time, she tried to kiss my uncle I laughed, as he ran away, she looked after him saying something about she's been Jimmy-jacked, whatever that was.

I was surprised at how well she reacted with the inhabitants coming to life, and the look on her face when she saw Al Capone, walking towards them, the look was absolutely priceless.

On the way back to my Uncle's house, Taylor couldn't stop talking about how every time, Al Capone walked by, he would always wink, or smile at her. Which she says always made her giggle. I laughed. I thought it was cute.

My uncle told us to go because he was sort of falling behind that night, so he had to do one more round before the museum director; Dr. McPhee arrived. I was wondering when he told us to go on ahead, but I didn't press the issue.

**~At the Museum~**

Larry Daley was patrolling the halls, of the now silent museum, his whistling echoing, against the walls through the halls. He sighed as he passed the Egyptian exhibit, but stopped, when he heard a noise coming from Ahkmenrah's tomb, stopping he backed up and looked inside.

"Ahkmenrah?!" He gasped, it was already sunrise, so why in hell was he still alive, he walked up to the Pharaoh, with a questioning look, Ahkmenrah didn't notice the night guard until a hand went on his shoulder, he turned around, a big smile, etched on his face.

"...it worked..."he exclaimed excitedly, he looked at his tablet. "Finally!"

"What worked?"

"I cast a spell, one that's supposed to make one live, life again. I only heard of it by my father. It worked. I can't believe it actually worked!"

L:arry looked at him, still shocked, his arms were crossed and laying across his chest. "Why?"

Ahkmenrah put his hands to the side, turning back to Larry. "I want to be with Kayleigh, that's why."

Larry smiled. "Ahk...don't get your hopes up...what happens....what happens if it doesn't last?"

Ahkmenrah never thought about that. He looked to the floor, slightly embarrassed. "I...I guess I never really thought about that..."

Larry put a comforting hand on Ahk's shoulder. "Come on Ahk, you can borrow those clothes again, of mine. However...I don't know how I'm going to explain, the fact that we're missing an Ancient Egyptian Pharaoh."

Ahkmenrah had to laugh at this. "Yes. I suppose so."

With that the two men left the tomb, and walked down to the lobby, it was around 8:30am, and Dr. McPhee would be coming. Rebecca walked in suddenly, and stopped in her tracks as she saw Ahkmenrah gathering the clothing, that he wore at the hospital the previous night.

"Uhh...Ahk...men...rah..."she walked up to the two, and looked at him. "I uhh...what? How?"

Ahkmenrah laughed at her reaction. "Larry asked me the same thing...After I saw Kayleigh in the hospital I was thinking about how I wished that I could stay with her, and not worry about turning into dust at sunrise."

Rebecca looked thoughtful for a moment. "It was a very sweet thought you had Ahk, but how do you know that you won't turn to dust as soon as you step out of the museum?"

Ahkmenrah opened his mouth to say something, but quickly shut it back up again. "That's true. I don't know. That is a risk that I know that I will have to take..."

Rebecca looked over to Larry. "I hope that it did work Ahk." Looking at her watch, she noticed that Dr. McPhee would soon be coming. "You should probably go get changed out of you clothes."

Ahkmenrah nodded, and without saying anything walked to the restroom.

Once he left Rebecca turned to Larry. "Do you think it worked?"

Larry sighed. "I sure hope it did."

**~Ahk's POV~**

I looked at myself in the mirror, I was impressed at how comfortable, the clothes felt, and surprisingly light weighted. I washed my face, and left the restroom, my 'normal' clothes in the grocery bag, that previously held Larry's.

I was nervous to say the least. VERY nervous. _'What happens if I do turn to dust as soon as we open the door? What happens if it does someday?'_I tried to shake the nagging thoughts to the back of my mind, but I found that they kept on finding its way back, my heart was beating rapidly, as I walked to the revolving doors, where Rebecca and Larry was standing.

They looked to me. "Hey Ahk...ready to go?"

"Yes."

With that we left the building, I wasn't really used to the light shining right in my eyes, so I put a hand to cover my eyes, but enough so that I could see where I was going. We walked across the street, the sun was very bright. I forgot just how bright it was.

"I didn't turn to dust..." Larry and Rebecca smiled brightly at me.

Once I was used to the sun, I put my hand down, my eyes widened, as I could tell what everything looked like, Larry and Rebecca were holding hands, they looked to me, smiling.

"Welcome to New York City Ahk!"

I laughed. "Thank you."

With that we walked in silence, I was too busy looking at all the new and weird things. _'I'm going to enjoy this world, and I'm going to enjoy being with Kayleigh during the day as well!'_ The thought made me smile. I finally got to be with Kayleigh. I got to old her.

"We're here Ahk." I looked up to see Larry taking out his keys, to unlock the door, Rebecca standing behind him, Rebecca turned to me, and with her hand ushered for me to come, in.

I quickly obliged, Once I was inside, it was breath-taking...well for me anyways.

On the left was a couch, and lying there was that Taylor girl, to the middle of the room, was a table, with a red and whit cloth, laying there was two plants, what I could tell was that one of them was an aleo-vera plant, the other one was a bouquet of flowers. The floor, was all wood, it was shiny. to the walls, a peachy color, filled with pictures. I walked over to one of the walls, looking at the pictures, I came across one with a younger looking Kayleigh, she was in the arms, of a moustached man, he was slightly on the heavy side, beside him was a woman, who looked like Kayleigh, I knew that it had to be her mother, on the side of Kayleigh was a young girl, probably a couple of years younger then herself, she looked like Kayleigh, but she had black hair, with a blond streak going down the left side of her face, standing in front of Kayleigh, was a young boy, he looked like his father, he was around nine or ten, and in the background was a huge vehicle, it was red and orange, I guessed that it was probably a truck.

I was so into what I was looking at I guess I never heard Larry calling my name, I jumped when I felt his hand hit my shoulder. I jumped and looked at him. "Yeah Larry?"

He smiled, and looked at the picture, his smile fading. "That's Kayleigh's family picture that was taken a few months before he...." I nodded understandingly.

With that, I looked around for a few more minutes until I asked Larry where Kayleigh slept. He looked at me with suspicion. I held my hands up. "I'm not going to do anything to her Larry, I want to surprise her for when she wakes up is all."

He nodded slowly, and pointed me in the direction that I need to go to. I walked up the stairs thanking Larry. I looked around the hall, and at the end of the hall, I saw a door closed, every other door was opened except for this one.

I walked up to it, and opening the door very slowly I walked closer to the opening, and once the door was fully opened I walked in quietly, trying not to make any noises. The light was shining into the room, once inside, I looked to the left of the room, where I saw a bed, in it was a sleeping Kayleigh.

I smiled to myself, as I slowly walked over to the bed, I looked down to see that she was breathing slowly, she was tired. I don't blame her. I took off my sneakers and sat them by the bed, and carefully climbed onto the bed, and laying down behind her, I reached around and draped an arm around her shoulders, and reaching up I kissed her on the head, just above her ear. Leaning in I whispered.

"I love you Kayleigh." With that I fell asleep.

* * *

**So whatya think of this chappie? I hope you like it! Cheers everyone!**


	16. Chapter 16

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:**I'm glad that you're happy hehe.

**Raine44354:**Hehe here's the next chappie for yah!

**Eris87:**Yeah I know eh? Hehe. here's Kayleigh's reaction for yah!

**RamiFan15: **I know I would be too LOL, but...you know...It has to be happy right? LOL

**Leahwannabe479: **Yep, they just lost Pharaoh-boy...LOL

* * *

**Chapter 16: A Day To Have Fun**

Waking up to something heavy on my chest, I opened my eyes, looking up to see what was holding me down, I screamed, hitting the person upside the head. I couldn't see the face because the blanket was covering their face.

Moving quickly, and falling on the floor, the other person sat up, suddenly confused. I looked and gasped. "What the hell are you doing alive? Ahkmenrah? Why didn't you turn to dust?"

He rubbed his forehead because that was where I apparently hit him. "I casted a spell a couple of days ago...After I got back from...seeing you in the hospital...I wanted to see you, be with you...I...didn't want to be scared of getting caught during the daylight hours, be...turned to dust."

I nodded, still in shock from seeing him sleeping right beside me. Getting up on both of my shaking legs, I stepped forward, and leaned it to look him right in the eye. "Are you sure no one spiked my drink? Or am I dreaming?"

Ahkmenrah just laughed again. "No one _spiked_ your drink, my princess, and no you're not dreaming. This is the real thing."

I smiled a big smile, when it finally hit me. _'He's alive!'_ I jumped up from my position on the floor and flung myself at him, crying tears of joy, as I pulled away from him and kissed him on the lips.

The force, threw him down hard on my pillow. He grunted in response, I laughed as I kissed him and layed down on top of him, as he wrapped his arms around me and smiled into the kiss.

After about a minute or so we broke apart, breathing hard, he looked at me with lust and surprise. "Fiesty are we?"

I giggled at this. "Yes! Now that you're alive I just couldn't help myself!"

He laughed as he leaned into me and kissed my neck, sending shivers down my whole body, I laughed as his lips tickled my neck, and shoulder. I smiled, as I wrapped my arms around his neck again, and leaned my head against his shoulder.

Around five to ten minutes later we walked downstairs hand in hand. I looked and saw that Taylor wasn't on the couch, maybe she went home for a little bit. Just then I heard Ahkmenrah's stomach growl. "Well....it looks like your stomach is back where it belongs?"

He laughed at this. "Yeah, I suppose all the organs that they took out when I died, are now back where they belong."

I smiled, as I got out some cereal; Apple Cinnamon, one of the best kind of cereal out there. We started eating at the kitchen table in silence, until I heard footsteps, descending from the stairs, and in walks my uncle.

He looked tired. But then he looked at me with a weird look and moved his head and looked at the time. It read 10:30, and he usually wakes up before I did. I laughed as he also got a bowl of cereal and sat down.

"So..." He began as a smirk appeared on his face. "Were you surprised when you saw Ahk, laying in bed with you?"

I nodded. "Yes, and I hit him upside the head." He almost choked on his cereal. "WHAT?!"

I looked out the window, embarrassed. "Well...what would you do then?"

He though for a moment. "Well....I'd probably kick him upside the head...and swear every single thing in the book."

Ahk and I both laughed. "Yeah...but that's worse...."

My uncle smiled. "Exactly." Pointing his spoon threateningly at me. I quirked an eyebrow at him. He put it back down into his now empty bowl, getting up, he also grabbed both bowls, that Ahk and I used too.

"You didn't have to, Uncle Larry."

"I know...I wanted to. So do you have to work today?"

I thought for a moment. "I..I don't know...I better call Matt up to see if I have to." Going to the phone, I picked it and dialed the number.

A few rings later, a males voice answers. _"Hello, Tim Horton's Main St. Matt speaking."_

_"Hi Matt."_

_"Kayleigh! How are you feeling? You had us all worried."_

I smiled at their concern. _"I fell better now, I didn't mean to scare you."_

I could hear someone saying hi. I laughed. _"So what can I do for you Kayleigh?"_

_"Oh yeah! Umm, do I work today?"_

_"Uhh let me check the schedule I'll be right back."_ With that I heard the phone being set down, and movement in the background. A moment later, I heard the phone being picked up again.

_"Hello? Kayleigh? Yeah you don't work today, but you work, tomorrow, 7am-3pm."_

_"Oh really? I thank you very much Matt, and I'll see you tomorrow."_

_"See you tomorrow Kayleigh."_ With that we both hung up, I walked back into the kitchen. "I don't work today, I work tomorrow, 7am-3pm."

My Uncle nodded. "Okay...lets make Ahk's day great one! I'm going to call Rebecca, and then we're going to get Nicky, his summer vacation has just started."

I smiled and looked at Ahkmenrah, he looked absolutely excited. "Alright."

With that my Uncle went to call Rebecca, after that he grabbed his jacket, and said bye, to us as he walked out the door, I looked over at Ahk, who just rolled his eyes at the man, and we walked into the kitchen.

We got everything that we may need. water, juice, and we take Ahkmenrah to see what New York City looked like, WITHOUT it being dark, we're also going to be taking him to the movies with us.

Fifteen minutes later, after we were done, Rebecca arrived, following Uncle Larry and Nicky. They were talking excitedly about Ahkmenrah being alive and everything else.

I was standing behind Ahkmenrah, I sighed as I stepped closer behind him, and I wrapping my arms around his waist, I leaned my head on the back of his shoulder, as I felt his hands holding onto my own, I smiled.

Rebecca turned to us and smiled. "I wish I had a camera! That's such a cute picture right there." I blushed, Ahkmenrah laughed. "Yeah?"

All three of them nodded at us, with that, we grabbed what we needed and headed off. Instead of driving like we usually do. It was a nice and sunny afternoon, no clouds in sight...surprisingly...

After the tour was done, we headed for the movie theatre. Once we got there, we decided to watch Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. It was great! Loved the scenes, Ahkmenrah grabbed my arm a couple of times, as the scene kinda seemed scary and real. I laughed at this, and went back to enjoying the movie.

By the time we were at the end of the movie, my head was leaning on Ahkmenrah's shoulder. I stretched as I saw the light turning on, we got up and saw Rebecca and Larry holding each other's hands. I waved to them to get up. They smiled, and while they were still holding hands, as we walked out the door, to the lobby of the movie theatre, walking out I interlaced my fingers with Ahkmenrah's, he smiled as he brought his hand up to his lips and kissed it, we brought our faces until our foreheads were touching.

It was around 5:30pm and we decided to go the Museum, My uncle decided to leave his uniform there, so once we got there, I realized that Taylor was sitting on the bench, near the door, letting go of Ahkmenrah's hand, I tip-toed my way over, to her, and grabbing her shoulders, as she screamed.

"Jesus Kayleigh! Don't scare me like that!" she jumped up, holding her hand to her chest. I smiled. "Sorry...couldn't help myself...I was looking for you...and where I don't know your number I had no idea where you were...we were going to ask if you wanted to go the movies with us..."

She sighed. "Sorry...I...I..hmm..."

I smirked at her. "Al Capone?"

She nodded, her face flushed at the mention of his name. I laughed. "No need to blush you know..."

She nodded, she then saw Ahkmenrah, and looking at her watch she was about to ask the same question we all had....

"How are you alive?"

He rolled his eyes. "I cast a spell to make me alive during the day too." I saw her nod, the museum was empty, as we walked to his tomb, he walked in and walking to his sarcophagus, he pulled out some of his family jewels, his prized possessions. He looked sadly around the room.

As soon as I was about to say something, Taylor walked in. "Hey Kay. I heard that you had to go to work tomorrow morning...its around 10:30pm. You should probably go."

I nodded reluctantly. She was right, I turned my head back to Ahkmenrah, as he grabbed his belongings, and put them into a duffel, bag he looked one more time, around the room, and we left.

I realized that this is going to take some time for him to get used to everything. I grabbed his hand and caressed it in a soothing matter, as we said bye to everyone, and left the museum.


	17. Chapter 17

**Raine44354: **LOL, here's more for you

**Eris87:**LOl, I know I would too. Heres the next chapter for you.

**RamiFan15: **Yes, I did. I thought that was funny. Hehe Thanks for the idea.

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:**Hehe.

**Leahwannabe479: **LOL, I don't think so. Yeah i don't think he could either :P Here's the next chappie for you.

**PLEASE READ: Mature content ahead. I repeat. Mature content ahead. There will be a heated and SEXY scene, so if you don't want to read a sex scene so please, if you read. it'll be at your own risk. Anyways if you don't mind it, I'm glad that you'll like it :D  
**

**

* * *

****Chapter 17: The Spark of Love Grows**

As Ahkmenrah and I walked home, we held hands, and listened to the cars passing by, I leaned my head into his shoulder, as he caressed the back of my hand, and kissed the top of my forehead. I smiled.

"Kayleigh?"

"Yeah?"

He smiled. "I love you."

I smiled, "I love you too." With that we reached the house, and walking up the stairs, I unlocked the door, and once we were inside, we took off our shoes, and walked upstairs where we got changed, I wore a spaghetti strapped nightgown, he wore a pair of scooby-doo boxers, which I had to laugh at this.

Ahkmenrah smiled and walked over to me, and wrapping his arms around me, he leaned in and kissed me passionately, I wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled him closer, I felt his tongue, sliding across my teeth, asking for permission which I granted happily, as his tongue explored my mouth, a groan escaped my mouth.

After what seemed like seconds we pulled away, we didn't realize that we were on my bed, we looked at each other sadly, as I looked at the clock. 11:45.

Sighing, I went over to the alarm and set it for 6:00am, and walking back over to the bed to find Ahkmenrah already under the two sheets, I had on top of my bed, I smiled, as I climbed up in bed, and lying my head on his chest, his perfectly shaped abs, nice and tanned, well...his body looked absolutely handsome, and...inviting nonetheless.

I blushed from thinking that sexual thought, I quickly shook my head, and closed my eyes, as Ahkmenrah caressed my back, slowly, making me fall asleep quicker.

_Beep, beep, beep._

I fluttered my eyes opened, as I heard my alarm clock going off, I yawned as I looked at the clock, 6:01, yay.

I lifted my head off of Ahk's chest, and saw that he was still asleep, I quietly got up, and stretched, I then went over to my desk, and turning on the small desk light, and fished for my uniform, as soon as I was finished, I quietly walked over to Ahkmenrah and kissed him softly on the lips before turning off the light and walking out of the room, as I went downstairs, had a bowl of cereal, and left for work.

Once I got there, my boss was in the back, looking over some paper work, when he heard the swinging doors, open he turned and when he realized that it was me he smiled, I smiled back.

He stood up. "Well good morning Kayleigh!"

"Morning to you too Matt."

He walked over to me. "Can...Can I ask you a question?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Yeah."

_'Why is he so nervous?'_I thought to myself, as I waited, for him to continue. He took a deep breath. "K-Kayleigh..umm...do you have anything planned for tonight?"

I stared at him for a moment. "Yes I do...uhh...why?"

He looked at me with disappointment. "Oh. I just was wondering if you'd like to go on a date....with...me."

My mouth was opened. "Oh..I..."

He looked at me, hurt in his eyes. "Do you already have a boyfriend Kayleigh?"

I looked away, afraid of meeting his gaze as I nodded. I heard him walk away. I looked up. "I-I'm sorry Matt."

He looked at me and sighed. "No, its fine no need to apologize...I didn't know you were already taken."

I didn't say anything, because well, I didn't know what to say. I looked at the clock, and it was five to seven, so taking one last look at my heart-broken boss, I walked out onto the floor. Every minute of being right beside my boss, felt very VERY awkward.

**~Ahkmenrah's POV~**

I opened my eyes to see that Kayleigh wasn't lying in my arms. I sighed as I rubbed my eyes, and sat up. I looked at the clock....but quickly realizing...I can't read English, including numbers, I sighed as I walked downstairs to find Rebecca and Larry on the couch, their arms wrapped around each other.

Larry looked up and smiled. "Hey Ahk."

"Hey Larry hey Rebecca."

Larry motioned for me to sit with them on the couch, I smiled as I walked over and sat down right beside Larry, I looked at the screen at what Kayleigh told me as a television...or TV for short. I could swear the thing was a magic box.

Larry seemed to know what was going through my head, because he laughed. "No...its not magic...all electronic...junk..."

I laughed at this, as I looked back to the TV screen, Larry explained to me that they were watching House MD. It was the episode where a little girl, and her brother started to go into puberty.

Watching it for a while I turned to Larry and Rebbeca. "C-Could that really happen?"

Larry looked at Rebecca for a moment, the turned back to me. "I don't know, but with the chemicals out there nowadays, I wouldn't doubt that it would happen...besides...three doctors are the medical advisers for the show."

I thought for a moment, before shaking the thought off, I turned back to the TV, and once it was finished I nodded. "That doctor is cruel."

Rebecca laughed and looked up from Larry's chest. "He's an actor, Hugh Laurie, he's from the United Kingdom...the same place where Cambridge University is."

I looked at her confused. "So...why doesn't he have an accent?"

She laughed again. "That's because actors can change their voices to have any kind of accent, I've heard his usual British accent and its weird."

I nodded understandingly. I looked at the clock that was hanging behind the TV, I then looked at Larry. "What time is it?"

He looked at me for a moment. "Oh! Its...2:30. Kayleigh will be home, in 45 minutes."

I smiled, I couldn't wait to hold Kayleigh in my arms again.

**~At Tim Horton's~**

Matt was ignoring me, and my supervisor was wondering what was wrong with him, so after he had done the tills she walked over to me at counter. "Kayleigh. Do you know whats wrong with Matt?"

I sighed. "Yes." I said quietly as I stuffed bags. She put her hand on the counter and looked at me. "Whats wrong Kay?"

I stopped, and looked at Katherine, and quietly I said. "He asked me out on a date, and I said that I couldn't."

She raised an eyebrow. "What would you possibly have to do tonight?"

"I have a boyfriend."

Her eyes widened. "Well, why haven't you introduced us to him, young lady?!" She lifted up her hand that was on the counter, and placing both hands on her hips. I laughed slightly.

"You acting like my mother Kat! Anyways I don't know...." She smiled. "You have to. What's his name? Where is he from? How old is he?"

I smiled. "His name is Ahkmenrah. He's from Egypt, and he's twenty-four." She raised and eyebrow. "Ahkmenrah? Isn't that the name of the Pharaoh at the museum?"

I nodded slowly. "Yeah, his parents loved learning about Ancient Egypt, and the name of the young Pharaoh, appealed to them. So they used it."

She nodded thoughtfully. "I suppose so. Well, like I said, you have to let us meet him. Just....do it on a day that Matt isn't here."

My smiled faded. "I like Matt as a friend...I don't like him more then one. I met my other half, just before I turned twenty."

A big grin appeared on her face and I knew what she was thinking. "....We're not getting married yet. It won't be for awhile...and we haven't been talking about kids either."

She laughed at this. "You read my mind."

I nodded, and turned to a customer that have just came in. After I got his stuff, and helped with directions, I did my juice fridge, and once that was done, the 3pm-11pm shift has just came on.

I restocked, and once Katherine called me over to grab my tips, I thanked her, and grabbed my stuff in the back. I was going to say bye to Matt, but right then, I didn't think that was such a good idea. He was like a brother I lost, but...he wanted more, and I wanted to be friends nothing else. I loved Ahkmenrah and that to me was the most important thing.

As I walked out the door, I saw Rebecca, Larry, Nick and Ahkmenrah standing against Rebecca's Red Kia Rio. I walked up to them smiling.

"Hey guys." I said as I reached them. Ahkmenrah smiled, and walked up to me as he wrapped his arms around me lovingly and leaning in he planted a sweet kiss on my forehead.

"My Princess of Egypt, I missed you." He smiled, as I wrapped my arms around his waist and I leaned my head against his chest. "I missed you too."

I let go of Ahkmenrah as my uncle walked up to me, followed by Rebecca, the two of them smiled and wrapped their arms around me, in a loving manner, I laughed as I brought both arms, and wrapped them around the both of them. After that they let go and Nick, came running wrapping his arms around my waist.

I leaned in and gave him a bear hug, he just laughed, and let go of me. "How was work today, Kayleigh?"

My smiled faltered for only a split second, no one noticed. "It...was fine. How was yours?"

"Boring...mom made me watch Oprah with her."

Larry laughed. "Yeah that sounds like Erica all right."

We laughed as we talked for a minute I turned when I heard my name being called, it was Katherine.

"Hey again Kat."

She smiled as she looked at Ahkmenrah. She winked at me. "So...is this Ahkmenrah?"

Ahkmenrah's eyes widened at this. I chuckled. "Yes it is. Ahkmenrah, this is Katherine she's my supervisor, and Katherine this is Ahkmenrah, here is my uncle, his girlfriend Rebecca, and Larry's son, Nick."

She waved to everyone. "Nice to meet all of you, Kayleigh talks about all of you all the time."

I smiled slightly, even though I knew that was a lie. I mentioned my uncle, Rebecca and Nick once or twice, but not Ahkmenrah. Why? I didn't want to get into a lot of detail with my love life.

As we talked with Katherine, I saw Taylor walking towards us. "Hey Tay!" I waved to her as she smiled at us. Once she reached us she turned to Katherine.

"Hey Kat."

"Hey Taylor."

I looked at them puzzled. "You know each other?"

Katherine smiled. "Yes, we went to high school together."

I smiled, I looked at my watch that I put on inside and gasped when I realized we were out there for at least an hour and a half. I looked up to the group, and when I had their full attention, I pointed to my watch.

"Uncle Larry, isn't it time for you to get ready?"

He blinked a few times, then looking at his watch he cursed. "Yeah we gotta go. Nice meeting you Katherine. Taylor are you coming with us?"

Taylor looked for a moment and nodded. "Yes please...well, if its alright with you."

Rebecca was already in the car. "Of course. Nicky, come sit in the front seat with us."

With that we said by to Katherine and got into the vehicle, once we were secure, with the seat belts, we took off towards the museum. Once we got there, we talked with Sacajawea and Teddy, before heading up the stairs, we were about to pass the Eastern Island Head, when the booming voice made us jump.

"Yes?"

"Did you dum-dums bring me gum-gum?"

I smiled sadly. "Sorry no we never." The Eastern Island head's smile faded, as we walked away.

We walked near the Egyptian exhibit, peering into Kahmunrah's exhibit, I laughed as I saw that all his men, were tied up, and the lock on Kahmunrah's sarcophagus was locked. Ahkmenrah laughed at this as well.

I walked in. "Well boys, this is what you get for trying to steal someone's belongings. Yeah Kahmunrah? Yeah, no I can't hear you..." walking over to his sarcophagus I started to knock loudly. "...while you're loud mouth is being covered by your heavy sarcophagus."

With that we turned and at the doorway I turned. "Toodles!" I did a false curtsy and left the room, both Ahkmenrah and I laughing.

"My Princess, he's going to get out sooner or later."

"Yeah I know...and I have a few things in mind..."I grinned evilly at him, as we walked down the hall towards the Security Guard Locker room, once inside, I locked the door, making sure the chain was secure.

"Why are we in here?" Ahkmenrah asked curiously. I gave him a seductive look, as I walked over, reaching up to take off my shirt, I let it fall on the floor.

"I think you know why..." He smiled.

"I think I do..."with that he unbuttoned his grey shirt, throwing it to the side. We kissed each other passionately, as he reached down, and undoing the belt to my pants, I wrapped my arms around his neck as he did this, he pulled them down far enough for me to step out of them.

Once I was in my undergarments only, I reached down and undid his belt, throwing that into the pile, the pants following soon afterword. I reached up and kissed him, my tongue entering his mouth as we dragged each other to the futon, which was behind us.

We sat down on the couch, as I turned around and lifted my hair. "Ahkmenrah, take my bra off would you?"

He nodded and without hesitation undid my bra, again throwing the undergarment into the pile, following Ahk's scooby-doo boxers, and my panties. Our bodies coming closer, he leaned his head in and took my breast into his mouth as his tongue sliding over the tender flesh. This movement sending shivers down my spine as I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning.

I kissed his him, as I parted my legs, I felt him slowly enter me, I gasped, as pain shot through me, it was my first time. So it hurt. He stopped and looked at me with concern.

"Are you alright, Kay?"

I looked at him lovingly. "Yeah I'm fine...Its just my first time."

He reached his hand up to mine and held it. "If I hurt you let me know and I'll stop."

I squeezed his hand lovingly, as he entered fully. I moaned as he thrust his hips against me, going deeper and deeper, I heard his ragged breathing, as he went faster. I wrapped my legs around his waist pulling him closer, Letting go of his hand, I wrapped both arms around his neck, pulling him down as we kissed passionately.

"Ahkmenrah!" I moaned. We were climaxing at the same time, after a minute or so, he collapsed on top of me, breathing hard. I kissed his forehead, our bodies still entwined with each other.

He rolled off of me, as I moved and layed my head on his chest, puling a sheet, up around us. He played with my hair as we snuggled closely together. I smiled as I looked up and saw love in his eyes.

"That was beautiful Ahkmenrah." I whispered he smiled and leaned his head in and kissed me. I smiled against the kiss.

"Not as beautiful as you. My princess."

* * *

**So how was the sex scene cute? Good? Bad? Horrible?**


	18. Chapter 18

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:***sighs in relief* Really? thats good. This was my very first sex scene I've ever done LOL, I'm glad it came out alright. OH ANSWER TO YOUR QUESTION: YES I'D LOVE TO BE IN THE WEDDING TOO...JUST USE KAYLEIGH IF YOU WANT TO :D

**Miss Katherine Jonas:**YAY!!! Yes you!!! Hehe

**Raine44354: **Yeah I know eh? Yeah that would be bad if someone did hehe

**RamiFan15:**Yay! *does a little dance* Yay! Thanks so much hehe :D

**Leahwannabe479:**Yeah Scooby-Doo...hehe...I love Scooby-Doo hehe I had to...

**Me Myself, and I and Us and: **LOL Robot Chicken eh? I still have to watch that...hehe. Yes I am a Timmies Ho, LOL. I've been there now for three years...wow and I'm only 19...literaly...hehe. *sighs* I'm glad that you liked it :D

**PunkMutantGargoyleChicka:**You can say whatever you want. LOL Thanks I'm glad that you liked it so far :D

* * *

**Chapter 18: Blowing Up**

We woke up, startled as someone was banging loudly on the door. We both jumped out of the futon and I landed on the cold, concrete floor, rubbing my tush as it hurt. I gasped, when I realized something.

"We're still in our birthday suits Ahk!" I exclaimed, panic filling me as I looked at the door. _'Oh no no no no no no no no.'_my mind kept saying as I grabbed my clothes and throwing them on, and I threw Ahk's clothes to him. He was kinda confused at what was happening.

I stopped at the middle of pulling on my pants, looking at Ahk, I pointed to the heavy metal door. "Someone. Outside. Banging."

He finally got the hint. "Oh." he yawned as he finished dressing. I brushed my fingers through my hair and staggered as I tried to put my sneakers on as well. We opened up the door to see a very angry looking uncle of mine, his arms closed, his jaw set.

_'Oh shit!'_ I thought to myself, trying not to lose my cool. "Y-yeah Uncle Larry?"

"Don't Uncle Larry me young lady. What were you and Ahkmenrah doing?"He was livid, absolutely livid. I turned my attention to Ahkmenrah who placed a comforting hand on my shoulder I reached up and set mine on his, I turned back to my Uncle. "Laying down. Why?"

"Then why was the door locked?"

"We're not allowed to have privacy?"

He walked closer to me, and in a whisper. "Not when you're having sex with him you're not! Did you use protection?"

My face felt hotter and hotter by the second. "Uhh that's none of your concern."

"Yes. It. Is. Especially where I'm you're uncle."

I was getting angry. "I'm 20 years old! I'm allowed to do what I want! If I want you to know something I'll tell you!" With that I stormed out with Ahkmenrah's hand still in mine. I felt tears start to form, as we rushed towards the entrance of the museum, I felt Ahkmenrah stopping and pulling me back.

"What?!" I said rather harsh, more then what was attended, he looked a little hurt when I did this. "I'm sorry Ahk..."

He pulled me closer to him "Why did you blow up at Larry?" He asked in a whisper. I looked up at him. He was right. Why did I blow up at him. "I...I don't know..."

"My Princess, why don't you go and say sorry?"

"I don't think he'd want to speak to me..."

"How do you know that?"

"I caught a glimpse of his face and saw that he was very hurt, I'll do it...I can't just do it right now...later I will." Looking at my watch. "Well look at the time! I gotta go to work in 5 hours!"

With that I grabbed his hand before Ahkmenrah could make anymore protests. As we walked down the street, it was daylight, around 8:30am to be exact, we walked across the street, I ignored the horns that were honking at us.

As far as I was concerned..._'If they have brakes, they know how to use them.'_Once we got home, I fumbled with my keys and ran upstairs Ahkmenrah quickly behind me. As I reached my room, Ahkmenrah grabbed my arm, I struggled against him. He was too strong, he pulled me towards him, ignoring my attempts to escape his grip.

"Kayleigh..." he whispered in my ear. I stopped fighting as I sighed and leaned into his shoulder, his hand still holding onto my wrist, our hands at our sides. "Sweetheart, whats wrong?"

"I...I...I don't know..." I really didn't know why I was like that...was it because of it was my first time having sex? Was it because My uncle was being like any other family member? Or was I angry at myself for blowing up at my uncle? I didn't know but I didn't like it one bit.

"Sweetheart....take a deep breath. Calm down. Everything is going to be alright. Later on, you can apologize to your uncle, okay?"

I nodded without saying a word, and with that we walked into the room and changing into night wear, we walked over to the bed and laid down, it was a good thing I set, my alarm before hand, because I dirfted off to sleep quicker then you can count to sleep.

**~Ahkmenrah's POV~**

I watched my Princess of the Nile sleep as she looked so beautiful and peaceful when she did. I was wide awake, my mind racing and wandering back to what took place. I blushed at the memory of our first real time together. I was wondering why she was so angry and emotional all of a sudden.

My eyes felt heavy all of a sudden as I caressed her sweet skin, I leaned over and kissed her neck, and went back to my position on the bed, I stifled a yawn as I finally closed my eyes, for what felt like minutes when the blasted beeping of Kayleigh's alarm clock went off.

I sighed as I felt Kayleigh stretching beside me, almost hitting me in the face with her elbow. I moved my head away quickly slightly letting go of her arm, she looked back. "Oh Ahk! Did I hit you?"

I chuckled at her concern. "No you didn't hit me. You were close to it but no."

She sighed in relief. "Thats good." she smiled a smile that always made me melt. I couldn't help myself as I pulled her into a quick but passionate kiss, I heard her moan deep in her throat, after about a minute we pulled apart, she looked at me, hunger in her eyes as she was breathing hard, she looked at the clock.

"You shouldn't do that before I have to go to work my King." She whispered seductively, because one of these days I'm going to take you on.

With that she got changed and blowing me a loving kiss as she walked out of the room, I sighed as I leaned my head against the pillow again smelling her sweet perfume, it smelled intoxicating to me. I loved it. I yawned as I closed my eyes again.

Not waking up until I heard a knock on the door, I yawned as I rolled out of bed and went to go to the door, it was Larry.

"Hey Larry?"

"Hey Ahk, I just got off the phone with Kayleigh, she's just been fired from her job."

I was fully awake now. "What was that?"

He repeated himself. "Is...she okay?"

Larry motioned his head, silently stating that she wasn't fine. "Is she coming home?"

Larry nodded. "Alright, I'll get dressed and I'll meet you downstairs."

"Alright, Ahk." He turned around, I bit my tongue as I sighed. "Larry?"

He was at the top of the stairs when he turned his head to look at me. "Yeah?"

"Kayleigh says that she's sorry, I don't know if she already said it or not, but if she didn't tell her that I didn't say a word to her...Please?"

He smiled. "No she never said anything, I don't think right now is a very good idea though. No, I won't say a word Ahk."

With that being said, I turned and closed the door, fishing through some clothes in the bottom left hand drawer, I pulled out a pair of pants and a dark-blue t-shirt, I pulled them on slowly, and walked down the stairs, when I got there, the front door flew open, to reveal a very sad, angry Kayleigh, I gulped as I slowly walked down the stairs, she looked up at me, tears filing her eyes. She ran up to me and wrapped her arms around my waist tightly.

My heart dropped as I heard her gut-wrenching sobs escape her mouth, I wrapped my arms around her whispering soothing words as I guided the distressed girl to the couch. I looked into her saddened eyes, I leaned in and kissed her. As we sat down on the couch, with her in my lap, Larry sat beside us, rubbing his hand against Kayleigh's back in a soothing manner.

After about twenty minutes or so, Kayleigh's sobs decreased, to nothing, as my hand caressed her hair, letting her silky strands of brown hair, tickle my fingers, I looked at her, she looked as though she was off in her own distant world. I brought her chin up and looked into her eyes, I saw her blink a couple of times, and after a few seconds seemed to come back to reality.

"Yeah Ahk?" Her voice was just about to break again. I held onto her free hand, and started caressing it. "Kaleigh, what's wrong hun?"

She gulped when I asked her this. "I was fired...because I.."She took a deep breath "...I said no to Matt, saying that I already had a boyfriend..."

My mouth was opened a little because of the most idiotic reason for someone to be fired. "He liked you and you were fired?"

"Yeah..."

I looked over to Larry, who was as shocked at me, I saw his face literally changed from a shock look, to an angry look. "How dare they! I'm going to show them a piece of my mind!" Before we could protest, he grabbed his security guard jacket and left the house, the door slamming behind him. I looked at the door.

Without turning to Kayleigh I spoke. "Uhh...does he always....get like this Kayleigh?"

She smirked at her Uncle's anger and concern for her. She laughed. "Yep, ever since I could remember, if someone picked on me or made me cry, he'd blow up!"

I chuckled, as Kayleigh got up but having a hard time, so I pushed her up so she could get up without falling back, once she was up, I got up as well. I went over and pulled on my sandals, passing Kayleigh's shoes over to her, once we got our footwear on. I turned to her.

"Shall we go and find your uncle before he blows up at Matt?"

"Please, lets..."She replied grabbing a hold of my arm. I felt her lean into me and her hand turning my head towards her, I felt her soft lips on mine as we kissed for only about two to three seconds, then pulled apart. Grabbing her keys, Kayleigh and I opened the door, and closed it tightly, making sure it was locked we headed down the street in a mad panic.

* * *

**Author's Note: I am so sorry about the long wait...I hit a roadblock in my writing....for any of my stories...Writers block sucks you know that, but finally I got out of it! YAy! I hope you all enjoyed the chapter :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **he is He is. ^_^ Do you think he'll cause more trouble later on in the story? *evil laugh* I hope not hehe...

**Leahwannabe479:**LOL Maybe...*looks around innocently*

**Eris87:** I know! Let's see the Uncle blow up shall we? *evil laugh*

**Raine44354:**LOL Really though Poor Larry! Kay Apologize!!!!

**RamiFan15: **Oh don't worry about it ^-^ you never really missed anything...One hell of a Writers Block LOL...Thanks so much ^_^

**Miss Katherine Jonas: **Try not too hehe :D

**Me Myself and I and Us and: **I'm going insane I tell's yah!!! LOL I know eh hehe :P j/k everyone :D hehe. Yeah whoever invented writers block need to be dragged out onto the street and shot...okay not really LOL...It does doesn't it? hehe :D

**PunkMutantGargoyleChika:**ooo That is a good idea...though I think everyone knows that its not the end of Matt right :D I will later on thanks so much for the idea. I'm glad you like it ^_^

**AngelofLove4eva:**Oooo you wanna help eh? Hehe, bring the pitchforks and everything like that :D

**Everyone knows that I do not own This whatsoever! Except for Kayleigh...LOL...and all other characters involved with NATM or 2  
**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 19: Firery Confrontation**

As Ahkmenrah and I followed my uncle, he was angry that was for sure. I grabbed Ahkmenrah's hand as I started to feel a wave of panic, and regret wash over me, I gripped his hand a little tighter, as Tim Horton's came into view. I gulped, and Ahkmenrah looked at me, concerned.

"What's wrong my princess?"

"I-I'm scared that he's going to do something rash to Matt."

We stopped and he grabbed my shoulders gently. "Kayleigh, keep your head high, Matt deserves what he gets."

I laughed as I sighed and leaned into his chest, smelling the aftershave he was wearing, it was the same as my grandfather used to wear, tears welled up as memories flooded into my mind of my childhood. I let go of Ahkmenrah and kept walking, bringing my hand up as I wiped the tears off my face.

We were about to enter Tim Horton's when both Matt and my uncle stepped out, yelling. I covered my mouth. _'Oh no!' _I thought to myself, as I heard their conversation.

"You idiot! She was a good worker and you fired her!"

"She made some mistakes, we don't tolerate mistakes." Matt replied calmly. I gave him a dirty look when he told that lie.

"Bullshit! Everyone makes mistakes there dumbass!"

"Not here." Matt turned on heal towards his car, I stepped forward. "Or was it because you wanted to go out with me and I said no, because I had a boyfriend?"

Matt turned around and just glared at me. Giving me an evil smirk he spoke. "I have no idea what you're talking about." with that he unlocked his car door, and hopped in before closing the door, he said. "Oh Kayleigh. You and your uncle or anyone else that's associated with you is no longer allowed at this Tim Horton's."

With that he started his car. Both Larry and I and not to mention Ahkmenrah were absolutely livid. Larry growled as he watched Matt's car approached them, Matt just gave them a quick wave, but his car was kicked by Larry who yelled.

"You son of a bitch!"

I laughed. "Uncle! Your language. This is a public place after all." My uncle covered his mouth and said oops. I laughed as I walked into the store, against Matt's orders, everyone that was there smiled at me. My friend Katherine started clapping her hands. "Nice work, Larry Daley, you sure showed him. I had a feeling that that was going to happen eventually. I'm so sorry Kay that you lost your job. It wasn't right."

I walked over closer to the counter and gave her a big hug. "Its alright, its not your fault. He's just being a typical male." I looked to see Ahkmenrah giving me a weird look, I chuckled. "I don't mean you Ahk."

"Kay, if you ever need a reference to get another job, just put me down kays?" Katherine let go of me, and smiled, I returned the smile. "Thanks hun."

I said bye to everyone and grabbing Ahkmenrah's hand we headed out the door and back to Larry's house. I was tired, sad, angry and just plain exhausted. _'I really thought Larry was going to do something more rash then he did.'_

Ahkmenrah seemed to notice that I was deep in thought because I wasn't talking and I was probably looking a little dazed, which, of course wouldn't really surprise me anyways. He shook my shoulder gently. I looked up at him and saw that he was looking a little bit concerned. "Yeah?" I asked, giving him a weak smile.

"You seem distracted my Princess." My uncle looked back at us.

"Yeah Kay, you seem very distracted. You alright."

I gave him a weird look. "Well wouldn't you be a little distracted when you think your boss was nice and cool until he fires you because they like you and you're already seeing someone? I don't think that's fair whatsoever. Also, I thought for sure you were going to do more damage."

My uncle's face went slightly red. "Yeah well I really don't want a lawsuit you know."

I laughed at this. "I guess so."

With that we walked up the small sidewalk that led to the small steps leading to the house, we walked in and saw that it was around 5:30pm my uncle cursed and ran two steps at a time to his room, about five minutes later he came down, fully dressed in his uniform, he looked from me to Ahkmenrah.

"Are you two coming to the museum?"

Ahkmenrah looked at me, his arm draped around my shoulder. "No, I don't think so not today." Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

I sighed. "I kinda got a headache from everything that happened today. I'll come tomorrow."

Both my boys smiled at me, my uncle said goodbye and left, Ahkmenrah stayed with me as well, as we headed for the couch and sat down putting in the movie "P.S. I Love You."

I yawned loudly as I looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:30pm, I turned my head to look at Ahkmenrah, his eyes were locked on the screen. I smiled. "Enjoying the movie?" I asked quietly. He looked down and smiled.

"Its...intriguing."

I laughed. "I'm going to head off to bed, do you want to come?"

He leaned in and kissed me. "Yes of course. With that we turned of the TV, locked the doors, turned off the lights and went upstairs. Closing the door we got settled in each others arms. I sighed as I automatically fell asleep.

**At Museum~**

Kahmunrah was trying to get passed his brother's guards but he wasn't getting any luck, his lackeys were behind him, holding spears up towards the two jackals.

"You better let me pass. For I am the King of Egypt." He said very dramatically. The jackals looked at him, voiding any facial expressions, just then they heard the night guard and the President of the United States; Theodore Roosevelt coming down the hall.

"What are you guys doing?" They heard Larry sigh in a very annoyed voice. Kahmunrah stuck up his nose. "That is none of your concern."

Larry raised an eyebrow at the very conceded king and sighed. "If you're staying here, then yes it is..."

Teddy looked and Larry curiously. "My dear boy what's wrong with you...you're never like this."

"Oh nothing...." With that Larry kept on moving ushering everyone away from Ahkmenrah's tomb. _'Sooner or later, someone will notice that the body of a dead Pharaoh is no longer in his sarcophagus.'_Larry thought bitterly to himself, as he peered into Ahkmenrah's tomb.

After he finally got Kahmunrah and his guards surprisingly back into his part of the museum, he ran out and locked the door, putting another lock into its slip. He walked away wiping the sweat away from his brow, sighing he sat down on the bench in the diorama room.

Teddy knew that something was wrong with the night guard. So dismounting Tex he walked over to Larry sitting down next to him.

"Lawrence what is wrong lad? You're not yourself."

Larry wiped his face vigorously as he became frustrated. "Kayleigh got fired from Tim Horton's because her boss had a crush on her...and...Rebecca and I got into a fight...because we're not spending time together...I..I don't know what to do..."

The wise President looked into the distance as he was thinking very hard. "Things happen for a reason lad, whether we know not why it happened. We have to let what the good lord as made for us whether we want it too or not."

Larry thought for a moment. "I know...but I don't want it."

"Kayleigh will find another job Lawrence, don't worry." With that he got up and walked over to Tex and mounted him, saluted Larry without saying anything and left. Larry was left alone with his thoughts.

"Gigantor, don't worry, everything will turn out right." The night guard looked at the miniature cowboy and smiled weakly. "I hope so."

Octavius looked at Larry and smiled a big smile. "My liege. Believe what President Roosevelt had said. Everything has a reason, and we have to believe that things will work out."

Larry smiled more brightly. "You're all right. I have to...Anyways guys I have to go."

With that Larry Daley left the Diorama room, and finished his last set of rounds that shift.

* * *

**Author's note:**Sorry that it took so long for me to update this story again *sighs* I've had one hell of a writers block :S I hope you all enjoyed. :D


	20. Chapter 20

**Authors Notes: **I am so sorry everyone for the terrible delay in another update to this fic, I do apologize...I know this isn't a good excuse...I've had a bad case of writers block...and now I have quite a bit to do before I restart my clinical which will be starting in November 13th, wish me luck everyone...and you never know If you're in my area...I might be your nurse someday. :D

**PunkMutantGargoyleChica:**In answer to your question I think it was a good idea :D Nice! I love your story so much chicky ^_^ But I can't review it....Where I already reviewed those chapters it won't let me, because to its considered one chapter only. So here's my review. I love it, its very cute, Please continue with it...and I tried to send you a PM but I got an error stating that PM Messages have been disabled. *sighs* I would've loved to send you something....If you want...I can give you my email address and you can send me a PM through that way XD

**YANIsweetness7:**Aww thanks so much for the review ^_^ Really you do think that their relationship is cute? Aww Thanks!!!!

**Miss Katherine Jonas:**Well I think I'm slowly starting to get out of it very slowly....Hoping it stays like that for awhile hehe ^^ Oh something happens to your character it was a spurr of the moment....please don't kill me...if you have any of my characters you can do the same thing.

**AngelofLove4Eva:**LOL I can't believe it either....no wait I can :D HEHE. You want your character to be in it??

**Raine44354:** Yeah I think it'll happen...Not right now...but maybe in the future...Oh Matt you better watch out dude!

**RamiFan15:**I hope that writer's block goes away for you too chicky! hope school is going good for you. Be good Haha. :D

**Leahwannabe479:**Hehe it will but...it'll put like ** where you know there's a swear word....except for bastard. hehe. :D Yeah He probably would have haha!

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:**Oh yeah its a Matt-Stabbing-With-a-Fork-Time Oh yeah!!!!! Lets go chicky! Lets grab all the other people who would love to kick his ass shall we? XD Oh yeah your character will be showing up...maybe in the next few chapters kays?

**Alrighty well here's the next chapter. Enjoy, and sorry if its not long...Oh there will be scenes of someone being sick so if you're squimish about these things please...do not read. Thank you.**

* * *

I awoke to a knock on the door, I yawned as I stood up, and stretched, looking down I saw that Ahkmenrah and I fell asleep on the couch, looking at the clock on the wall in front of me, it was around 9:00am. I rubbed my eyes tiredly as I walked to the front door, I unlocked the door, and and opened the door a little bit, and there stood Taylor Morton.

The look on her face made me wake up fairly quickly, She was crying, her clothes torn, and blood dripped down her forhead. I gasped when I finally opened the door all the way, I grabbed her hands and guided her back to the lazy-boy chair, that was right beside the couch, from all the noise, and her crying this woke Ahkmenrah up.

"What's wrong?" He mumbled as he rubbed the sleep away from his eyes, but quickly jumped from his somewhat lying position on the couch once he saw Taylor's appearance.

"I don't know Ahk, I woke up to a knock on the door, and when I opened it there was Taylor." I was holding onto Taylor's hand, trying to get her crying to subside and when they started to subside, Ahkmenrah and I helped her to the couch.

I sat on one side of her, while Ahkmenrah sat on the other side, we waited, but when I noticed her breathing was normal, I decided to speak. "What happened hun?"

"I-I-I." She couldn't finish her sentence as her she put her face in her hands and her elbows dug into her knee. heart-wrenching sobs escaped her lips, as she started to hyperventilate. I knew we had to do something before, she faints from lack of oxygen. I knelt on the floor, placing my hand on her chin I brought her face out of her hands.

"Taylor, take deep breaths...In and out. Easy. We don't want you to faint on us because you're not getting enough oxygen." She did as I instructed, and as I got her to calm down, I looked at Ahkmenrah with worry, and I could tell that he was thinking the same thing.

Someone attacked her....But who? was the question.

As I stood up, a wave of nausea hit me like a ton of bricks, I covered my mouth as I held onto Ahkmenrah's arm, I didn't notice the look of concern on his face, but as soon as it was over another wave hit, and I ran to the bathroom, and as soon as I opened the lid to the toilet, another wave hit 10 times worse, and I emptied the contents into the bowl. Ahkmenrah ran in, and knelt down behind me, taking ahold of my hair with one hand and rubbing my back to comfort me.

After about 10 minutes of feeling sick, my stomach was finally empty of all contents. I sat on the floor with Ahkmenrah, leaning partly against the tub, and Ahkmenrah, I closed my eyes, as I felt Ahkmenrah's thumb making circle motions on my shaky hand. I heard a weak knock on the bathroom door, I opened my eyes to see a worried Taylor.

I smiled weakly as I moved away from Ahkmenrah and placing both hands on the edge of the tub I pulled myself until I was standing. My knees were shaking, I felt someone put their arms around my waist. I smiled as I knew it was Ahkmenrah.

Taylor, Ahkmenrah and I went back to the couch and started talking. I then looked at the clock to see that it read 12:30pm. I looked at Taylor, she looked tired, scared, but there was something else to, it was as if she was holding something from us. I didn't press her.

"Hey Taylor...?" I placed my hand on her shoulder, she looked at me. She was in a dreamland.

"Yeah?" Her voice was about to break.

I smiled weakly at her. "Why don't you go freshen up a bit. Have a shower. I'll go and get some clothes that you can wear okay?"

She nodded, and whispered her thanks to me as she grabbed a couple of towels that was on the shelve beside the opening of she bathroom door. She closed it. I turned to look at Ahkmenrah he was looking at me, his eyes intense?

"What's the matter?" I asked cocking my head to the side. He smiled at me and walked to me, enveloping me into an embrace. I sighed as I leaned against his chest. I close my eyes.

"You had me worried." He whispered in my ear. I smiled.

"You have nothing to worry about hun. I'll be fine...I must be getting the flu..."

"Or...you could be pregnant..." I gasped when he said this. I never really thought about it. "Ahkmenrah, this is only the first day of being sick...lets wait and see if I get sick in the mornings for a week alright?"

He nodded reluctantly, pulling me closer he kissed my forhead gently.

_'Pregnant? Am I really pregnant?'_I thought to myself as I pulled away from Ahkmenrah, I walked up the stairs, and into my bedroom, and grabbed a pair of jogging pants, a white and red shirt, and a blue hoodie for Taylor to wear. I walked back downstairs. I wondered where my uncle was, but then remembered that he had an important meeting at work.

As I reached the bottom of the stairs, I jumped off the second to the floor, and walked over to the bathroom, knocking lightly, I opened the door when I heard a muffled 'Come in' with that I walked in and closed the door.

"Whoa! Its like a Sauna in here. Whoo! Ha! Here are some clothes for you. I'll set them on the counter for you alright?"

"Okay!" She replied, sounding slightly relaxed, and full of life. I smiled to myself as I set the clothes down and opened the door, closing it quietly. I sighed as I leaned against the door pulling my knees up I lay my head on my knees and sighed again. I was worried. I couldn't be pregnant. I couldn't.

Ahkmenrah looked up from where he was on the couch, walking over to me, he lay his hand on my arm, I looked at him and smiled weakly. "Are you feeling sick again Kay?"

I shook my head no as tears threatened to form and fall. I lay my head down against my arm again.

"Kay? Whats wrong?"

"I-I'm worried..."

"About what?"

"What happens if I am pregnant? I'm not even really done my University yet. I'm sad. If I am pregnant my....father won't be there to see the baby. It was one of his dreams...to walk me down the aisle when I get married...he wanted to see his first grandchild...and now he won't!"

I started crying. I felt Ahkmenrah pull me into his lap. "My princess...he is here. In your heart. I know you wanted that too...and I'm sorry that he won't be there physically, but he will be there spiritually."

I smiled a big smile when he said that, even though it was hard, I felt it very comforting.

With that we waited for Taylor to finish, and once she was done, we sat down on the couch watched Transformers one on DVD.

I looked at the picture of my dad by his truck and smiled. _'I hope you're proud of me dad....'  
_

_**Well do you think that Kayleigh is pregnant? You never know right. Hehe. Again I'm sorry for the long gap of this story being updated. **_

* * *


	21. Chapter 21

**Author's Notes: **Okay! I am SO sorry for the huge delay in having this story updated! I promise that I will try to get the next chapter after this up in about a week. I am in college again! Its going great! :D Anyways here is the next chapter I hope everyone likes it!

**Raine44354:**Yeah I know! But...Ahkmenrah loves her enough that he will be by her side to right?

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:**LOL You'll find out if she is...she might just be getting the flu to eh? Hmm...I was thinking that other one that you told me about...Ginger?

**LeahWannabe479:**LOL I couldn't really think at the time that he may want to say to her haha! That was as good as I could think of :( Anyways here's the next chapter for you sorry that it took so long to update it.

**PunkMutantGargoyleChica:**Yes I am. Ahh! I understand your parents concern for you safety...my parents were like that too...I'm 19 now so they can't really say anything to me...but they still have their concerns...well...you gotta admit...at least that you have parents that care about you...instead of letting you do whatever you want eh? You're welcome. :D Oh and for that piccy you wanted...I'm going to have to try and find it on the Internet...I can't copy and paste it to let you have it...hmm...give the child...the ability to sing, beauty hmm...great idea. :D Here's the next chapter for you chicky!

**Miss Kaelyn Marie Lorne:**Haha deja vu can strike at anytime! :P

**AngelofLove4eva:**hehe yeah her dad would be proud of her! Haha! I still have the PM that you sent me awhile ago...don't know when I'll be able to actually get your charry in....but I will try! Here's the next chappie for you!

**Stebba Stud28:**Yeah I know eh? I was thinking about that too, I will get that into the story sometime...don't know when...but I will. Thanks for pointing that out :D Larry will be fine...or maybe not...don't know yet haha. Here's the next chapter for you....sorry for the huge delay in updates...*sighs*

**Elleine:**Wow! Two hours?! You go girl! I hope your head doesn't hurt after looking at the computer screen for that long? ANyways I'm glad that you enjoyed it! Here's the next chapter for you! Sorry for your wait!

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Chapter 21:** Deal or No Deal!

Once the movie was over Ahkmenrah looked at me with a confused look. "So I still cannot believe at how life like they make it...explain to me again how they do it?"

I shrugged I really didn't know. "Umm some kind of computer program...when they transform into their car forms, the cars themselves are real. How they do the special effects is beyond me....but I don't really want to know, I love the idea of having to feel the fantasy...it ruins the awesomeness of the movie, if I wanted to know how they did it."

"Yeah..." Ahkmenrah nodded, still looking really confused. I laughed. "Oh Ahk, you'll get used to this. I promise. Now come on, we got to get ready I promised Uncle Larry that we would go to the Museum with them tonight."

"Alright. Taylor are you coming with us?" Ahkmenrah asked as he stood up, looking down at the woman who was looking at nothing in particular, clearly in her own thoughts. She blinked a couple of times and looked at us. "What?"

I smiled weakly and knelt down to look her in the eyes. " Do you want to come with us to the Museum tonight?"

"Uhh...if...if its alright can I stay here? From what happened today I don't want to really think about it."

"Sure. If you need anything, my cell phone number is on the fridge alright? or you can always call the Museum and ask for one of us, Okay?"

"Thank you Kay!" I stood up, blanket still around her she walked over to both me and Ahkmenrah and hugged as both. I looked at him for a moment, but smiled as we both hugged her back.

"We'll be back sometime in the morning alright?"

She nodded her head and returned back to the couch, lying down, with herself completely wrapped in the blanket like a cocoon. I chuckled lightly as both Ahkmenrah and myself pulled on our sneakers and headed out the door, we told Larry that we would meet him at the Museum once the Transformers movie was done.

As we walked down the sidewalk, even though it was dark, the multiple street lights kept it bright enough. We weren't even talking, my mind was on Taylor, what exactly happened to her. She was a nervous wreck, her clothes were freaking torn. What the hell happened to her? I had a feeling that Ahkmenrah was thinking the same thing.

He opened his mouth and the words that came out confirmed my thoughts. "So what do you think happened to your friend?"

I sighed. "I don't know...maybe...she got mugged? or someone tried to rape her.... I don't know...but Ahkmenrah...please! Please don't ask her what happened. She might tell us...but we cannot pressure her...not yet anyways."

He reluctantly nodded his head. With years of being a caring Pharaoh of Egypt, all his people's problems were his own. This new age was still very weird to him. "This is weird..."

I looked at him. "What's weird?"

He sighed. "It...just being Pharaoh for so many years, trying to save the people from my brother....from...from their own problems that I have to realize that in this time and age...I'm no longer a king...I am a civilian. I have the same rights. I am not above no one."

I nodded understanding where he was coming from. "I was thinking that too." I turned to look at him, I grabbed his hands and lightly squeezed them with mine. "Ahkmenrah...Old habits die hard...but think of it this way...at least your not evil like your brother, you cared about your people, and that personality still shines...besides...you still have to save everyone from his wrath."

He smirked at the last bit. "Thank you my Princess." He kissed my forehead and wrapped his arms around my waist. It was nearing 7:00pm...we were late, it was already dark out, and it was cold. I wrapped my arms around my body trying to keep warm, when I felt someone's arms around me looked behind me, it was of course Ahkmenrah.

I smiled mischeviously. I reached up and kissed him lightly on the lips. "I love you Ahkmenrah."

"I love you too."

We walked in each others embrace until reaching the museum steps, we decided to interlock our fingers together. Upon entering through the revolving doors, we were greeted by...no one. Nothing, zip, zilch nadda...absolutely dead.

"What the--?" I whispered looking around the room curiously. "Where is everyone. HELLO!!"

I heard footsteps, grabbing Ahkmenrah's hand we walked up the staircase, leading for the Egyptian exhibit. Having a bad feeling about something. Upon reaching it I felt Ahkmenrah's hand go tense under mine. I looked at him.

His face was set. He looked angry, turning my head. I saw my Uncle and Kahmunrah. We couldn't tell what they were saying from where we were, but we knew that it wasn't to make peace or be best buds.

From the looks of it. It was a battle of death. I rolled my eyes.

_Why can't these people get along?_

Getting closer to the scene we heard what they were saying.

"Mr. Daley. Please hand over the tablet."

"Now..why would I do that?"

"Because I am Kah Mun Rah, the great king of the great kings, and from the darkest depths of ancient history, I want my tablet back."

"_Your_ tablet?"

"Yes mine, now. Mr. Daley. Had it over."

_"_The last time I checked...sir...this tablet belonged to Ahkmenrah not you. So...no...I'm not."

"Oh you have a death wish Mr. Daley."

"Nope...I'm just not going to listen to you. Its the 21st century buddy, and...last time I checked. I lived in a free country. So start acting mature and go back into your exhibit there like a good boy."

"That's right older brother. Go back into your exhibit like a good boy."

The two men turned their heads to face a very angry Ahkmenrah. I was standing behind him, giving Kahmunrah a very angry glare.

"Ahh baby brother, you have brought a guest with you."

"Yes. I see that you're trying to steal the tablet for the thousandth time, as I recall mother and father left this tablet for me. No 'Kahumunrah' mentioned."

The look on Kahmunrah's face was that of anger, pain, hatred and betrayel. His next words leaked of venom, pure and absolute hatred, "that throne, baby brother belonged to me! Not you!"

I was getting tired of this! I decided to end this right here and now, I stepped in front of Ahkmenrah. I felt his hands on my shoulder, trying to pull me back from Kahmunrah. I stood my ground.

"Listen and listen good Kahmunrah!" I hissed angrily pointing my finger like you would to a younger child, "I don't think you realize why you're parents chose Ahkmenrah to rule over Egypt do you?"

"I do!" His eyes blazed with fury as he stared into mine, trying to make me back down, it didn't work. "My dear baby brother was always their favourite, always has been...always will be..."

I rolled my eyes, "no I don't think you do...you're not observant. From what I can tell, they picked him because he has a heart of gold. He cares for the people around him, he wanted everyone to get along. Not be fighting all the time. You! All you want it people to suffer, to cause pain. Start wars, have power, not caring about anything or anyone, just yourself."

I seemed to have struck a nerve because he grabbed my wrist forcing me to come closer, only a few inches to be exact. I could smell his breath, it almost made me gag...I had to hold my breath, a mix of skunk and rotten eggs! Yum!...not...

"How dare you? You insolent wench!"

"Yeah I dared!" I hissed back angrily as Ahkmenrah pried his fingers off of my wrist. Eventually winning, I was back in Ahkmenrah's arms, looking at Kahmunrah with disgust.

I then noticed something...Kahmunrah's goons, never attacked, jumped or did anything, except of having their spears pointing at us. "You have no idea of what baby brother is like."

"I know more then you apparently! He's your brother for God's sake. You are older then him...hell...both of you are older then us. You act like a five year old who doesn't get what they want for Christmas. Act your damned age will you, 'cause to tell the truth I really am starting to get sick of it!"

"That's right, I am older then all of you, I am a Pharaoh, and when I don't get what I want, I will act like a child."

_'This man is soo infuriating!'_ I growled in frustration to what he said. Either he was too damned stubborn...or...he was just plain stupid...I was voting for stupidity.

"Fine! You act like a child, be immature, but remember this. That immaturity, and selfishness is probably the reason why you lost the throne to your brother, Kahmunrah. I think they picked the best choice of rulers, Ahkmenrah wins sorry."

Without saying another word I turned away from both Ahkmenrah, my Uncle and Kahmunrah, and started walking. Just then Kahmunrah yelled something in Ancient Egyptian and with that said, Kahmunrah's goons surrounded me."

I smirked evily and spoke, "what? Poor Kahmunrah can't take the truth?"

The guards had their spears inches away from my neck, chest and torso, in a matter of seconds. Ahkmenrah's voice was heard next, I could tell that he was really angry. "Kahmunrah! Let her go!"

"Give me the code...or she dies at the hands of my guards, either a deal...or no deal...Make your choice little brother."

Ahkmenrah gasped, and my eyes widened in horror. _'No!'_I waited for Ahkmenrah's response to come, and after what seemed like an eternity, and no answer came, until I heard his voice again, in a whisper.

"...Fine..." I reached up and slapped my forehead. I turned my head, enough so that I could see Ahkmenrah.

"Ahk, don't!"

"I'm sorry Larry, your niece is my life, and even if this is a trap...I will do anything to make sure she's safe."

"Y-yeah but..."

"No 'buts' Larry!" Ahkmenrah's voice was unusually quiet, the hint of authority evident as he spoke. His inner king has came out. My Uncle knew that there was no more room for more discussion. Ahkmenrah had made up his mind.

I turned around slowly, watching the guards carefully. Once I turned I looked at Ahkmenrah. I was scared and angry. I had a feeling that this was not going to end well, and from the look on Ahkmenrah's face he knew it too.

"I will give you the code...on one condition and it better be met."

Kahmunrah raised his eyebrow for Ahkmenrah to continue, "yes, baby brother?"

"I want you to release Kayleigh _before_ I give you the code."

Kahmunrah started to do a 'tsking' sound.

"Ah, ah, ah. Baby brother. I will let her go...but...I think I shall keep this lovely...beauty as my Queen."

My eyes widened and my jaw dropped, and if it could it would drop to the floor, it would. I started shaking my head vigorously.

"No! I refuse!" I screamed in surprise, anger and absolute disgust. I watched Ahkmenrah, he refused to meet my gaze, he knew I was angry...no I was pissed. I knew in the wrong hands, the Tablet of Ahkmenrah is absolutely dangerous...and Kahmunrah was one of those people, devastation lurking everywhere they went.

Ahkmenrah was struggling with himself, I could tell, this decision was hard for him, his next words almost killed me. "...deal..."

_'What the hell did he just say?_'

"Ahkmenrah?" I whispered. "What? What did you just say?"

"I said...deal..." I saw the hurt in his eyes, this was killing him more then it was to me. I knew that he wouldn't have done that if he didn't have a plan...At least....I hope he had a plan anyways! I didn't like it one freaking bit! Not one!

Kahmunrah smirked evilly and the look he gave me sent chills down my spine, and made me feel sick to my stomach.

"Guards! Bring her to me! We have plans...to attend to." I swallowed a lump that started to form in my throat, as the guards grabbed my upper arm gently. Which was surprising to say the least. They led me past Ahkmenrah and my uncle and walked over to Kahmunrah who in turn grabbed my arm a bit more harshly, he quickly pulled my wrist as he led me down the hall, away from Ahkmenrah, and my uncle.

I didn't look back as Kahmunrah turned his head slightly to catch Ahkmenrah's face from his periferal vision. He chuckled. "Oh and baby brother. You have four hours before I come and get the code...Have fun. I know I will."

I shuddered. '_You sick son of a...'_

Ahkmenrah growled angrily. That sick feeling that I felt a few minutes prior was now back, I took in a deep shaky breath. "Why? Why do you want to hurt your brother so badly?"

He smiled evilly, "because my dear..he is the reason why my wife got killed."

"How do you know it was him? Do you have enough physical evidence to back up that claim?"

"I am a Pharaoh my dear. I know everything." He replied in that matter-of-fact voice that was starting to _really_ piss me off.

"That's a bunch of bullshit!" I muttered angrily to myself.

This deal that the two brothers made was going to kill me...or I might kill Kahmunrah before Ahkmenrah gives him the code.

_'That idiot! When I get out of here...they're both dead!'_


	22. Chapter 22

**Raine44354:**LOL I know eh? **Evil laugh** that's kinda what I'm aiming for...just...not in this chapter...:P

**Leahwannabe479:**Oh yeah! Whoo hoo! No it wasn't...I saw bits and pieces of NaTM II and it seemed like he would do that...yeah he probably would haha

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** This chapter isn't as long as the other ones...1,213 words...not including the replies to the reviews...or this author's note...anyway enjoy! Disclaimer in most chapters...

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Chapter 22:** Plans

Larry turned to Ahkmenrah, anger clearly visible.

"Why, did you do that, Ahk?" Larry asked trying to get the young Pharaoh to look at him.

After a minutes silence Ahkmenrah spoke. His voice trembled with each word he spoke. "I had no choice Larry...I'm sorry."

"What do you mean you had no choice?! You did!"

"No I didn't, if I do not give him the code, he will not hesitate to have his guards kill Kayleigh...or even anyone here. I cannot let that happen."

"You better be right, Ahk."

Larry didn't seem to be all that convinced, Ahkmenrah noticed that he was fiddling around with his flashlight, trying to keep himself calm no doubt.

"Come on Larry we have to find the others. I have a plan, but I need everyone to help. Come on let's go!"

"...Alright..."

The two men started running down the hall, opposite of the way that Kahmunrah, Kayleigh and his goons went.

Upon arriving at the lobby Ahkmenrah and Larry saw that they had company, Nick and Rebecca were waiting for them. Talking to Sacajawea and Teddy, they walked up to them breathless.

"Hey."

They turned to face the flustered men, Rebecca seemed to know that something was wrong because as fast as her smile appeared quickly dissappeared adn the look of concern filled her face. Without speaking she left Nick, Sacajawea, Teddy behind. Once they were out of ear shot, she spoke. "What happened?"

"You always know when something's wrong, Rebecca." Larry said in a statement rather then a question. She just smiled.

"Woman's intuition I guess. The look on your faces was a dead give away anyways."

"Oh yeah." Ahkmenrah replied looking as if he was in his own little world. He looked at Rebecca, who looked from Ahkmenrah and Larry and crossed her arms against her chest. "Okay...what happened you two?"

Ahkmenrah licked his lips, Rebecca was one woman, except for Kayleigh, whom he didn't want to piss off...and what he was about to tell her was going to anger her. He took in a deep breath and began.

"Okay it starts out like this...."

After about ten minutes of explaining to Rebecca what happened with Kahmunrah and Kayleigh, he finally looked up from the floor, and winced. Rebecca was giving him a death glare. "You what?!"

"I said...deal..."

"Ahkmenrah! You know your brother more than any of us. If you thought that he might do something to harm her, then why in the world would you say deal?"

"...He's an idiot that why." Ahkmenrah, Larry and Rebecca turned to see Nick, Teddy, Sacajawea, Taylor, Al Capone and Amelia Earhart watching them with angry faces. By the looks of it they heard.

"H-How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to hear what Ahkmenrah did." Taylor replied, taking a step towards the three. She looked absolutely angry. Larry raised his eyebrows. "I thought you were at the house?"

"I was bored so being as quick as humanly possible I ran here, don't change the subject Larry."

"I know that everyone is angry with me but there is a method to my madness you see." Everyone turned to Ahkmenrah, with raised eyebrows.

"Continue, lad. Don't keep us in suspense!"

"Alright." Ahkmenrah looked around to make sure that no one besides the ones who were not one of Kahmunrah's goons he ushered them to come closer. "For the code. I do not plan on one to make himself come alive every single day, night and day, or the one to put me into eternal rest...which we all know that that's what my _dear_ older brother wants to happen to me. No, I'm going to give him the code that will send him into an eternal land of darkness."

He looked at everyone's faces...slightly confused. They knew that this was somewhat good news. Ahkmenrah decided to add another piece of detail to make sure they understood, "or as everyone in this time and age says...he's being sent to a place worse then Hell."

All who was there and heard the explanation were now making an 'AHH!' sound and nodded their heads. Larry, however, looked as though he was in deep thought, and after a few minutes he spoke.

"Now...wouldn't Kahmunrah know that you're planning to send him to his...uhh...doom?"

"No, Kahmunrah has always been one to _not_ be observant." He replied shaking his head.

"So..."Rebecca started turning on her heel and walking away from everyone, "what exactly do we do now?"

"Seeing as most of the exhibits are here, we need to tell everyone else, we need to get Kayleigh out of harms way, because knowing my older brother he will turn things into a war."

"Surprise, surprise." Taylor muttered and walked over to stand between Al Capone and Amelia Earhart. Everyone knew what the dangers were, but they nodded anyways. "Oh and Ahkmenrah?"

"Yes?"

"Kayleigh is a good friend of mine and I'll be damned if she gets married to that idiot _before_ you give him the 'code'."

"Taylor, I swear to the Great Gods of Egypt that Kayleigh _will_not be harms way." Ahkmenrah replied placing his right hand and laying it over his chest. Just under his heard. She nodded, still not impressed with the plan.

"Make sure that you do, because if she gets hurt from a-a-freaking tac! You will be wishing that the Great Gods of Egypt will be helping you, because if your brother doesn't kill you, I sure as hell will!"

Ahkmenrah thought back to the women that he would never make angry and he thought that Taylor would be a good add to that list. His eyes widened. "Y-yes! I'll make sure that this plan works."

Larry sighed, rubbing his temples in frustration he started walking back and forth, playing with his flashlight for the second or third time that night. "I still don't like this plan....what happens if something goes wrong?...like...the spell is the wrong one...? Uhh...something unexpected?"

Everyone stared at the floor, Larry had a point, they were putting their lives on the line to help Ahkmenrah put his brother and his goons out of comission. Kayleigh was _his_family. If something happened to her. He would never be able to forgive himself, Rebecca seemed to know where this conversation was going, so she walked up and placed a comforting hand on his arm, caressing it gently.

"Larry...I promise you, that Kayleigh will be back with us safe and sound, and not with my brother. This plan will work. I guarantee it."


	23. Chapter 23

**Author's Notes:** Chapter is actually 883 words (not including replies to reviews...and A/N), sorry that its so....short...but hopefully in later chapters it won't be so long...haha...anyways here's the next chapter.

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:** Yeah, she will be...more then what she is now hahahaha! I won't let him find out...so you can stab him with a fork **evil smirk**

**Raine44354:** Haha you're not the only that wants to kick his sexy Egyptian Ass haha!

**Leahwannabe479:** Yeah! hehe go you and Taylor! W00t, w00t! Here's the next chapter for you!

**AngelofLove4Eva:** Yeah you gonna kick his sexy Egyptian ass as well? Haha, you'll find out in a later chapter.

**Nintendo Fan 101:** Aww thanks so much **gives hug** that means alot :D Haha I'm thinking about a sequel but that won't be until I finish this :D Here's the next chapter :D Enjoy!

**XXXxxxXXX**

**Only Thoughts**

Kahmunrah was looking at me with a seductive look. I knew exactly what he wanted but I sure wasn't going to give in, not without giving a good fight, even if resistance was futile.

I looked around Kahmunrah's exhibit, it had Ancient Egyptian writing all over the walls, no part of the wall was missed. On the left lay his gold sarcophagus, which was also covered in heirophyphics, two anubis wax statues stood on either side of his sarcophagus, they were watching me intensely, neither one of them moving, just watching. I knew that if I wasn't in the situation that I found myself currently in, the room would be, needless to say; amazing.

I was angered. More now then I was when Ahkmenrah agreed to this..._deal_. Everytime Kahmunrah said _baby brother_ I would grind my teeth together furiously. Oh I was pissed, and whenever find a way out of this place, oh Ahkmenrah better be praying to the Great Gods of Egypt would save him, because I knew I wouldn't have any mercy on him.

I leaned against the wall, opposite of Kahmunrah's 'throne' which was adjacent to his sarcophagus. I sighed and letting my knees give out I slid down to the floors, bringing my arms around my knees, I leaned against my knees, watching the guards who were watching me.

"My princess, why don't you come hither and sit on my lap, instead of on that..._disgusting_ floor," he gestured to his lap. I gave him a death glare, and at that moment I was certainly wishing that if looks could kill, he would be dead before he hit the ground.

"I. Am. Not. Your. Princess," I hissed angrily, I was actually trying to keep my cool and not blow up right then and there. "I'd rather stay on the floor the--"

A wave of nausea hit me like tidal wave, no indication that it was about to hit, quickly forgetting the conversation I jumped up, clamping my mouth shut with my hand, I sprinted out of the room and down the hall, ignoring the angry voices from behind me, trying to catch me.

I didn't care, all I wanted to do at the moment was worship the toilet. A few more giant steps, I made it into the woman's washroom, pushing one of the stall doors open a little to hard, I fell to me knees, letting my stomach empty out all the contents. After a few minutes or so, I regained control of my gag reflex, I leaned my head against the outside of the toilet bowl, it was cold on my forehead, but at the same time it felt really good.

I took in a shaky breath, reaching behind me I grabbed a couple pieces of toilet paper, wiping my mouth clean. I had the feeling that Kahmunrah's men followed me in because I felt as though someone was watching me. A moment later my thoughts were confirmed when I felt, a couple pairs of hands grabbing my upper arms forcefully pulling me up.

My knees was about to give out I knew that if they let go I would go down with them. I looked down to the floor, not making eye contact, they turned me, and groaned mentally when I was face-to-face with Kahmunrah. At that moment, I REALLY missed Ahkmenrah, I wanted to ask him how the hell he had so much patience with his older brother.

I looked from the floor to his face, I almost gaped in surprise at the look that he gave me. It was concern. I raised my eyebrow, waiting for him to say something and when that never came I decided to, whether or not it was harsh.

"What?!"

"Are you alright?"

"Y-yes I am..." this time I couldn't contain my suprise or my curiosity, "why are you so concerned?"

"You are going to be my future wife, as soon as baby brother gives me the code to the tablet, I'll send him to the world of eternal darkness." He said that in an almost dramatic way that I raised my eyebrow, "uhh huh...?"

He really was full of it. He really was...and he was a damned Ancient Egyptian Pharoah!

I looked at my watch it was 4:30, the sun will be rising in an hour...roughly.

I swallowed a painful lump that lodged itself in my throat, my vision started to blur with tears. Where the helll was Ahkmenrah? I wanted him to get me the hell out of here. I know that I can't read minds, but I knew for a fact that Ahkmenrah wouldn't of agreed to these terms if he didn't have something planned under his sleeve, I smiled mentally. I was still angry with Ahkmenrah, he will pay...maybe the silent treatment would do him good.

I realized that yesterday morning was when I actually got sick, then something hit me. Placing a hand on my stomach I rubbed it gently. _I think I am pregnant._


	24. Chapter 24

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:** True very true. Hopefully they will haha. ;) Oh and Happy New Year chicky!

**Raine44354:** Really? Haha yay!!! You are good :D

**Leahwannabe479:** He is...BUT...we love the dork right? :P Hmmm....unfortunately....nope i couldn't...I tried too and I can't...haha...mayeb this time around eh? Here's the next chappie for you! :D

**PunkMutantGargoyleChica:** Oh jeez....don't worry about it. :D Haha...I'd be asking my teacher, "are you....related to me in some way? Does my personal life involce you? Nope I don't think it does...now why don't you go hang around the riftrafts in the class and leave me the hell alone..." Sorr...been watching way to much House MD....haha. **evil smirk** wow! what an idea haha :D I could use that. :P Yeah...I agree with you, obsessive egotistical maniac men...GRR!!!!! LOL. Here's the next chapter for you.

**YANIsweetness7: **Haha don't worry about it. It is eh? hehe Here's the next chappie for you! :D You're welcome I love it....You haven't updated it yet, right? I is still waiting :P Haha.

**Draco MayfoyGirl16:** Aww thanks so much that means alot :D Here's the next chapter for you :D

**AngelofLove4eva:** Hehe...I love torturing people...just...not in real life...stories...meh what the hell :) hehe... Do you think she is pregant? She hasn't even had the chance to take a pregnancy test yet :) Haha

**BrokenAngel1753:** Haha thank you so much :D Hehe sorry for the long wait in an update...heres the next chapter for you :D

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

Ahkmenrah's face palmed when he heard Kaleigh's retching sounds, the whole museum heard it from the looks on their faces. Larry walked up to the young Pharaoh.

"Is she alright?" Ahkmenrah licked his bottom lip, and sighed, "I think so Larry...I think..." In a low voice he added, "Kayleigh may be pregnant."

Larry's eyes widened in surprise, but it quickly turned to anger. "You idiot! Kayleigh will kill you! You are endangering Kayleigh and _possibly _your unborn child, Ahkmenrah."

"I-I know...but in order to make sure that Kayleigh is safe and that Kahmunrah is back in the underworld, I have to." Larry seemed to think for a moment or two before answering, "I know that, Ahkmenrah, I can tell that you really do care for her. Her father would defintely see you as...a son...if her were alive. HOWEVER this will not protect you from Kayleigh's wrath. What happens if Kayleigh kills you for this?"

"I believe that when we get to that predicament we'll jump over the bridge then."

"Thats---uhh...different way of putting it."

Ahkmenrah turned to look at everyone else, Taylor was standing right beside Al Capone, he noticed that her face was a dark shade of red. Ahkmenrah smiled to himself, he saw the Huns, who were in a small group behind Capone and Taylor, talking amongst themselves, probably planning on ripping someones limbs apart... hopfeully his brother. Theordore Roosevelt, Sacajawea, Nick, Rebecca, and a rather similar toy truck at their feet would only indicate that it was indeed Jed and Octavius. They were looking at Ahkmenrah with what appeared to be anger...and sadness, Ahkmenrah wasn't so sure, but he knew that he had to do anything possible to help Kayleigh.

Once every exhibit had arrived down at the lobby, Ahkmenrah ushered them to come in a big circle, bringing them closer in, he whispered to them. "Alright everyone I know that you're probably wondering why you're here-"

"So, the Pharaoh finally decides to join the museum again..."Jedidiah interrupted, everyone looked down at the miniature cowboy, he continued. "I already heard about Kayleigh and Kahmunrah, Octavius and I were sneaking about, and I heard you two talking about. We heard everything."

Larry looked at the cowboy with anger, "so...does everyone else know Jed?"

"Yes." he said nodding his head. Ahkmenrah rolled his eyes. "Were you quiet? Or did you say it loud enough for the whole museum to hear?"

"I believe I was quiet enough."

"You better hope so Jed."

"Now lads! Now is not the time to be quarrelling like an older couple, you can come over here and help the Pharaoh! Now hop to it." Teddy barked at the bickering men. They gulped at the man, his voice was full of authority.

"Oh yeah. Now I need to tell you what we plan on doing to save Kayleigh."

"Yeah, and we better do it _before_ the sun rises."

They all came in again and in a low voice Ahkmenrah proceeded to tell them what they must do to get Kayleigh away from Kahmunrah, and back into Ahkmenrah's arms once more. _Hopefully_ this plan works.

"Okay so this is how we're going to do this..."

**XXXxxxXXX**

_Ahkmenrah where the hell are you? In 45 minutes the deal is supposed to be made done...I really don't feel like turning into a statue too. Jesus!_

My mind was racing, I wasn't sure what the hell I was doing, I still felt quite nasuseated, whether it was from vomiting earlier, or from being watched by Kahmunrah and his goons, I didn't know but if he was going to continue staring at me I will go nearnderthal on his ass!

I sighed in anger and turned to Kahmunrah, "Will you stop fucking staring at me. It's really starting to piss me off!"

Kahmunrah's eyes widened at my sudden outburst but at the moment I really didn't care. "My princess why so upset?"

"For the last damned time, I. AM. NOT. YOUR. PRINCESS. I hate people staring at me like I'm a damn porn star!"

He looked quite taken aback by this statement he stood up and taking a few long strides he reached me, "you _ARE_ my princess whether you like it or not, I love seeing my brother hurt. Huh, and a porn star? You will be one once we are married."

_That's it!_ I brought my hand and slapped him hard across the face, "how dare you! I am not a porn star and I don't _EVER_ plan on being one."

His face was contorted in pure anger, he said something in Ancient Egyptian, the guards came and grabbed my arms so fast and hard that I cried out in pain, they held me in front of Kahmunrah, all their weapons pointed at me.

_When I get out of here Ahkmenrah your ass is grass._

Kahmunrah looked me up and down with that damned gaze I absolutely hated so much. "I believe that you need to be taught a lesson in how to treat your future husband, _my princess."_ he put more emphasis on the last two words, he knew how much I hated _him _calling me his Princess. It really was annoying to hear him say that.

I turned my head, and looked away from him, in the corner I saw two familiar miniatures standing, staring at us. Their eyes were as wide as saucers. _Jed, Octavius! if you're here then that means that Ahkmenrah and my Uncle are on their way.'_

My heart skipped a beat as the thought of Ahkmenrah coming to my rescue. I hope he had something planned and not something that would kill us all. I slapped myself mentally, and my mind seemed to scream at me, _'you idiot! Of course he will save you! You have so many people who care for you girl, don't lose faith.'_

_'Yeah well that faith seems to be fading pretty freaking fast.'_I argued back. I looked back up to Kahmunrah and before he could say anything, I head rustling of footsteps, coming from behind us, Kahmunrah's pupils turned into narrowed slits, just like and angry cat. He quickly stood up.

"Baby brother you are late."

"No, brother I am not. You said to be here at this time. I am here." Ahkmenrah sneered, walking in front of the guards and I, and stepped in front of his brother. They stared at each other dead in the eye.

"Give me the code baby brother." I heard Kahmunrah say his voice filled with mock compassion in his voice. I felt as though the silence that fell upon us could've been cut with a knife. I realized then and there that there has been quite a few of those moments.

I hated each and every one of them moments.

"Ahk, don't do it!" I exclaimed, as I saw Ahkmenrah step towards his brother, and ushered for him to come closer. Kahmunrah did as was told. He brought his head down to his brothers head, moving his head to the side so that Ahkmenrah could whisper in his ear. Je did just that. i could hear him, however it was in Ancient Egyptian so I had _no_ idea what was being said.

Once they pulled apart, Kahmunrah smiled evilly and moved away from his brother picking up the Tablet of Ahkmenrah, putting in the code that Ahkmenrah had given him. Once that was done, the Tablet glowed brightly, but then Kahumnrah's smile had disappeared when, they felt wind pulling them towards, his sarcophagus. Kahmunrah looked at his brother with absolute hatred, his eyes widening as he _finally _realized what Ahkmenrah.

"You! You gave me the code to send me to the Underworld. I bet your wench here knew about it too. Didn't _you_?" He pushed past the guards quickly, the wind becoming stronger and stronger. He pulled me up by my hair, wrapping his arms around my neck in a head lock, I struggled to get free, but from how strong Kahmunrah was _resistance was futile._ I gasped when he yanked on my hair, hard.

This made Ahkmenrah angry, he growled and lunged himself at Kahmunrah, punching his guards in the face making them fall down to the ground like they were bowling pins. You could tell that his adrenaline was just pulsing through his veins. He grabbed ahold of Kahmunrah's ear, pulling it hard, getting a painful gasp from his older brother. He immediately dropped me.

"I don't think so older brother. You are not taking Kayleigh anywhere. She is staying _YOU_are going to Hell with your guards. Have fun." Ahkmenrah's voice was filled with so much anger, he was _actually_very scary to say the least. I swallowed in fear. Not because Ahkmenrah was angry but because of what his brother might do, which was bring him to the underworld with him.

I looked away.

Just then in the corner of my eye I see my uncle coming up behind Kahmunrah, with his BIG flashlight aiming it above his head, he came down hard, Kahmunrah growled angrily and turned to face my uncle, and without warning he charged right at him.

"Uncle!!!" I screamed holding my hand out, as if I could catch him, as he fell through the portal and into the darkness.


	25. Chapter 25

**Leahwannabe479:** Yeah lets kick his ass!!! Haha! Here's the next chapter for you anyways :) Sorry for the long wait in an update

**Miss Kaelyne Marie Lorne:** Yeah hopefully this starts to bring some excitement to your character...sorry about not doing it sooner chicky!

**Raine44354: **Yeah but here's the next chappie for you!

**BrokenAngel1753:** Here's some more :D _~Krista_

**Stebba stud28:** Unfortunately this chapter wasn't up soon enough...Sorry for the long wait in an update :S Here's the next chapter for you!

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe: **It was! Damn Kahmunrah we still gonna drag him into an old shed and make him die a slow and painful death?

**pinkxjellybean: **I don't think he does....but he's just being a smart ass! Its Kahmunrah!!! Of course he has to be emotionally dense right?

**PunkPrincess13Skull: **Haha thank you so much XD

**AngelofLove4eva: **Haha sorry! :P Don't have to worry much longer.

**YANIsweetness7:** I need to read it...I've been lazy with reading lately **sighs* **cringes in fear** please don't hurt me!!!

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

**Chapter 25: Welcome Back**

I felt all the sadness and fear that I was feeling leave me, being quickly replaced by unimaginable anger and hatred.

_'Uncle Larry...'_ I felt my heart shatter into a million pieces, a sudden heartbreak. I felt in that moment that I would die. I _wanted_to die, nothing in that moment mattered to me. I felt this one time before,a time that I so desperately wanted to forget all the pain and suffering I was feeling...that my family was feeling...a time when my father passed away, before my very eyes...now it was happening all over again, this time with my uncle. _'He..he can't be dead! He just can't be!'_

I averted my gaze from the floor to Kahmunrah, he wore a smug look on his ugly face. God, how I hated him! I definitely wanted to wipe that smirk off his face. At that moment I wondered how the _HELL_ did all everyone in Egypt tolerated this self-centered idiot?

_'Where are the pitchforks, when you need them?'_I thought desperately, looking around the room frantically, for something sharp to stay him with. Unfortunately to my dismay, I didn't find such an item.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone clearing their throat, looking up the person that I set my gaze on was Kahmunrah.

"Are you alright my dear?" His voice was fake, a fake concern, just how he said it and the tone of his voice and not to mention that smirk on his face. Was he being intentionally dense? Or did he not care? I'd say both.

Putting my hands to my sides, I balled them into a fist, trying to calm my anger down, "oh yes! My uncle was just murdered by a psychotic maniac with shit-for-brains who goes by the name of Kahmunrah! Life couldn't be better!"

Oh! I had to be sarcastic. He looked ar me, like he was in deep thought. Taking a couple of steps forward, only stopping short of a foot or so away from Kahmunrah, I looked at him. Angered.

He hesitated before speaking, his voice was low, "he was in my way. I do not tolerate anyone who gets in my way." He spoke this in a matter-of-fact way. No emotion, no remorse for what he did to my uncle. No nothing. This irked me to no end. I felt a lump painfully made itself aware, making it hard to speak, but I did so anyways.

"How could you? People like you make me sick! He never did a damned thing to you! Look over there!" I pointed to where Nick and Rebecca was standing, my hand was shaking, "they just lost a great father and boyfriend...and uncle! Larry deserved to die from old age, not by some evil self-centered prick like you! You should be in hell right now! Burning and suffering for all of eternity."

To me, Kahmunrah looked absolutely unfazed by what I said, he was looking at his nails, inspecting them like they were interesting, he acted as if he was extremely bored with that small speech, he turned to be, both eyebrows raised. "Are you done?"

This guy really loves to piss people off. I didn't say anything, I could only grit my teeth together to keep from screaming. He took this time to continue, "I don't think so. The Egyptian God's will not defy the Mighty Kahmunrah of protection. They will be on my side. Guards."

I turned quickly on my heel, just as his goons started walking closer towards me. Their spears raised. I had enough of this! I took a step forward, raising my fist I met the first guard's jaw dead-on, I heard it crack, he cried out and landed on the floor doubled up in pain. The second and third guard, I brought my knee up kicking them both hard in the groin, they dropped instantly to the floor, letting go of their spears. I walked over to the closest one, picking it up, I twirled the dangerous weapon around like a baton, meeting the other guards heads head on, all on the floor, out cold.

I turned to Kahmunrah,"now it's your turn to return to hell...right where evil assholes like you belong! Never a chance in hell to come back!" I threw the spear I held in my hand quickly to the floor, I walked up to Kahmunrah...well more like jogging over to him. Kahmunrah, was of course was, wide-eyed, looking awfully afraid, as well as backing away from...

A girl...

I growled angrily as he started saying sorry, saying things to try and make amends with me, saying that I could be his queen, and that he could bring Larry back, "What makes you think I believe you? I will NEVER be your Queen! You just murdered my Uncle! Now, you're going to be sent into the fiery pits of hell! By a GIRL!"

"I...I'm so sorry!" He whimpered raising his hands in defeat.

"Sorry doesn't cut it!" I pushed him so hard that he tripped over his own two feet, trying to keep his balance, as a result, he fell backwards, landing hard on the floor, doing a weird looking somersault, going right into the void, I stepped closer to the edge, "...and! Don't ever come back!" All I could here from him was his screams, echoing until I nothing was heard. I dropped to my knees, shaking. All the adrenaline has left me, replaced by sadness.

_'Another man is gone from my life, another one who won't see be there on my wedding day...who won't see my first child...who won't be in my life anymore.'_I was so overcome with grief that I never heard someone calling to me from the portal, that was until someone shook my shoulder, bringing me out of my thoughts. It startled me, the sudden contact, raising my hand I was ready to hurt the person who would scare the crap at me, I stopped mid-swing when I realized, that it was Ahkmenrah. He had a huge smile on his face. This made me even more angry then what I was feeling alrighty, and that was for one reason...my uncle was dead.

"What the hell is with the smile, Ahkmenrah?" I knew this was rather rude, but I really didn't care right now. If he didn't think of that stupid plan, my uncle may still be here and alive.

The smile that was on his face never left as he spoke, "Kayleigh! It's Larry! He's alive, he's holding onto something in the portal, he needs help! Come on!" His voice sounded urgent, but the smile and the look in his eyes told me that he was extremely relieved. I felt a smile tug at my lips, when I heard my uncle's voice, coming from the opening of the void.

"Hey! Anyone there? Kayleigh? Ahkmenrah? Teddy? Rebecca, Nick? Anyone!? I need help!" His voice sounded as though he was in a tunnel or even a cave. I shook that thought quickly from my mind, I wanted him out of that damned hole...now!

I turned from the opening, and started to look around the room frantically trying to fins something to pull my uncle out of the void. My eyes landed on some heavy duty rope that was located at the back right corner of the exhibit. Stepping over Kahmunrah's goons, who were still unconscious, I went over and picked up the rope.

_'I guess Kahmunrah, wasn't on the Egyptian Gods nice list! Serves the bastard right.'_I fought down the urge to snicker as this thought entered my mind. Forgetting the thought and focusing on the small dilemma at hand. I wrapped one end of the rope around my wrist and hand, walking back over to where the void was located, I stepped closer to the edge, just close enough so that I could peer down into the void. After a few moments of trying to find my uncle, I let out a sigh of relief when I finally spotted him, right underneath my nose. He was holding onto what appeared as a jagged part of a cliff. I got down on my knees, throwing the rope down to my uncle, "can you reach it, Larry?"

His voice was strained when he replied, "yeah!"

I turned my head to look at the others who were just looking at me, my eyes narrowed in frustration, "well, don't just stand there! Come help me!"

Both Ahkmenrah and Rebecca quickly came to my side, holding onto the rope, as soon as they grabbed on that's when we felt Larry grab on as well, we all leaned forward trying to keep from falling."Okay, everyone! Pull!"

We started pulling, we got up at once, stepping backwards, slowly, making sure that not one of us fell. After a few minutes of pulling, our eyes finally set on Larry as he was finally out of the portal. As soon as he was a safe enough distance from the the hell hole, I walked quickly towards him, flinging my arms around his neck, pulling him into a bear hug.

"Don't ever do that again, you moron!" I cried in relief and frustration, that I felt over the past eight hours of being with Kahmunrah, I was happy that it was over and that my uncle was safe and sound, "I'm glad that you're safe, Larry."

All he could do was smile, as he wrapped his arms tighter around my shoulders, and kissed the top of my head, lovingly. I sighed as I closed my eyes; smiling from ear to ear.

"Larry you had us all worried." Ahkmenrah said in a quiet voice behind me, I pulled away from my uncle, quickly turning to Ahkmenrah, I raised my hand, slapping him hard across the face, everyone looked at me their mouths opened in surprise. Ahkmenrah just looked at me...hurt evident in his eyes.

"YOU! Your damned idiotic plan almost made me lose another man I cared deeply for in my life!"

Ahkmenrah didn't look away as he stepped forward, but I held up a hand stopping him. "I...I'm sorry Kay, but I needed to do something to get rid of that good-for-nothing brother of mine. You know it yourself that something worse might've happened if I didn't."

I stepped closer, tears started to make my vision blurry, "maybe we should've gotten rid of you with your good-for-nothing brother then!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I was angry with him! Hell, he could've lost his life. That's why I was angry at him.

I felt my whole body shaking as I turned on my heel, and headed out the door, ignoring all the looks I was getting from everyone in the room. I needed to get out of there. I headed down the hall way. I needed a place to think, looking at my watch I saw that it was at least twenty minutes until until sunrise. So I decided to go to the one place that no one would look.

The roof.

**~With Ahkmenrah and everyone else~**

"I say that the Pharaoh is going to be dumped tonight." Jedidiah whispered to Octavius. This little comment of course earned him an elbow in the ribs. He doubled over in pain. Ahkmenrah turned to the miniature Roman General and Cowboy and smiled sadly.

"I deserve it." The young Pharaoh hung his head in shame, "if Kayleigh does call it off...it would be my fault...I almost got a family member of hers killed tonight."

A single tear rolled down his face, he was completely devastated. He loved Kayleigh more then he loved anyone else. He didn't want her to leave.

No one watched as Ahkmenrah fought to keep his emotions in check. Larry walked over to Ahkmenrah and laid a hand on the Pharaoh's shoulder, giving it a gentle, reassuring squeeze, "Ahk, don't beat yourself up...I'm alright...I'm still alive...Have faith, man."

Ahkmenrah simply nodded, not saying a word.

Larry then looked at his watch and gasped. Rebecca came walking over to him quickly. "What is it Larry?"

"We have fifteen minutes until sunrise and we STILL have to clean up!" He exclaimed, looking at everyone, he nodded his head once. "Come on everyone let's get cleaning."

Without any reluctance, everyone started picking everything up, making sure that everything was up to par with 's expectations. Ahkmenrah, said something in Egyptian, which made Kahmunrah's goons, disappear into the void, and automatically closing up. He looked up and started to walk with Larry, Rebecca and Nick to the President's exhibit, watching him get into position, saying his good-bye for the night.

Ahkmenrah was about to leave, but was stopped when Teddy spoke, "Relax man. I can see how much Kayleigh loves you. Give her some time to collect her thoughts, understand?"

Ahkmenrah only nodded his head.

"I can't hear you, boy! Do you or do you not understand?"

"Y...yes.."

"Good. Have a great day everyone! Until tonight." With that silence fell the museum inhabitants once again.

Larry turned to Ahkmenrah, patting his shoulder. "You know Ahk, Teddy is right...give it some time...Speaking of Kayleigh, let's go find her."

"Alright...but where would she be?"

Larry turned to Rebecca, Nick and Ahkmenrah, smiling like the Cheshire cat. "Who knows my niece better then me? She'd only go one place to think around here....and that's that roof. Come on!"

**~Kaleigh's Point of View~**

Even though it was cold outside, it seemed awfully comforting to me. I leaned my head against the wall, closing my eyes.

_'I know that Ahkmenrah did what he did to protect us...to protect me...and all the inhabitants...but why couldn't he think of a better way to do it? Something less...risky?'_

I heard the metal door a couple of feet away from me, open slightly. I didn't bother looking to see who the person was, I kept my eyes closed, though I knew that the person wasn't going to leave, as they walked towards me. I heard their footsteps becoming even more closer. I knew that the person was now in front of me, for a moment or so until they took a couple of steps and stood right beside me, hearing their jacket rubbing against the brick wall.

After a few moments of silence I decided to speak, "so...what brings you up here?"

"Thought you'd might like some company is all." I opened my eyes in surprise, I turned to see Taylor sitting beside me, her eyes looked tired, but she was smiling brightly at me. I couldn't help but smile back.

"Yeah...I could...Thanks, Tay!" I looked at her thoughtfully, before speaking again, "I can tell something bothering you...what's wrong?"

She looked at me with a surprised look, but looked down to the floor as though it became suddenly interesting to her. "It's...nothing you'd have to worry about, Kay."

"Taylor! You're my best friend! Of course I have to worry about you! You can tell me anything!" I turned my body towards her fully. Showing her that she had my full attention.

She seemed to argue mentally with herself. She leaned her head against her knees, closing her eyes, and after a moment or two she decided to answer, her voice was a low whisper, barely audible. I had to strain my ears just to hear her, my eyes widened in surprise as I heard the words that left her mouth.

"I...I was raped..."

**Author's Note:** Please....please let me know if this chapter didn't make sense....or...if it seemed slightly rushed...or if the characters seem slightly out of character....I'm slightly disappointed in this chapter....


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **As you all know...I don't own Night At The Museum...I do own Kayleigh and Matt, oh and the plot...

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:**Hehe yeppers :D Sure we can! Let's be rulers of hell..."Oh Satan! Us girls are gonna take over so you gotta get your ass out of here" *evil laugh* Oh and yes it is...ESPECIALLY that time of the month.

**Raine44354:** Yeah poor Taylor :( The person who let me use her character suggested this idea.

**BrokenAngel1753:** Here's more for you! Hope you like it!

**StebbaStud 28:**Hehe, see? This is the result of having adrenaline :D Yeah I suppose...one of my fave stories...it hasn't been updated since...August....Thank you! ^_^

**Miss Kaelyn Marie Lorne:**You'll find out in this chapter...plus on DevART you're the one who suggested this part.

**Leahwannabe479:**Yeah it was, can I help? LOL You find out who did this to Taylor in this chapter.

**PunkPrincess13skull:** Sorry that it was confusing for you...I'm glad that it caught up in the end. Here's the next chapter for you!

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

**Chapter 26: Explanations**

My mouth dropped open in surprise when Taylor informed me that a favourite teacher of hers, attacked then raped her.

_'No wonder she's been so quiet! If I ever get my hands on that bastard I'll kill him!'_ I thought angrily to myself. I wanted to growl, but instead of doing that, I moved into a kneeling position and reaching out I pulled her into a hug. "Oh God, Taylor! I am so sorry!"

Common sense would tell anyone...well hopefully anyone who uses it....would know that Taylor was absolutely devastated. Who wouldn't be after this happened to them?

"Kay...what am I going to fo now?" she hiccupped, trying to regain her composure. "I-If I am pregnant...I-I can't and I will not abort the baby...I wouldn't be able to bring myself to do it."

I smiled a small smile at her, "well do what you think is right...We'll be with you one step of the way."

"I know. OH GOD! College...W-what do I do? I would have to quit...I wouldn't be able to have a child...and go to classes at the same time. I'd have to give up everything." Taylor's eyes widened as she thought of this small detail. I'd be going back to college come this September...probably pregnant too. I grabbed her shoulders and shook her slightly.

"Taylor, look at me girlie!" She stopped rambling and payed attention to me. "It would be really hard, going to college and taking care of a baby at the same time...but it isn't impossible..."

"You think I would be able to do it?"

"Yes I do." I smiled at her. Without warning, Taylor threw her arms around me, in a hug. "Thank you Kayleigh! You're a true friend!"

I smiled, then something that I heard back when I was in highschool entered my mind. _'Friends are like stars. You don't always see them but you know that they're always there.'_

Ain't that the truth.

"What are friends for?" I watched as Taylor seem to think for a moment before answering this question. Then a smile replaced her sadness. I couldn't help but smile with her.

"Hmm. Good friends will bail you out of jail while best friends will be sitting right beside you saying; _'Damn that was fun'_."

I couldn't help but laugh. "True! Very true!"

Before anything else could be said the door to the roof was swung open, making both of us jump. Walking out onto the roof was; my uncle, Rebecca, Nick and Ahkmenrah.

Ahkmenrah looked absolutely heartbroken. I felt my heart wrung painfully as I saw his eyes. _'I think he's suffering more then I thought I was...'_

"There you two are! we're leaving now. You two coming?" Larry asked nodding his head towards the door.

I sighed, standing up I automatically started brushing off my pants, even though they weren't dirty. Turning around I helped Taylor up as well.

"Uh...yeah." I sighed, looking at Ahkmenrah then back to my uncle. "Could I talk with Ahkmenrah....in private please?"

I watched as Larry and Rebecca exchanged glances with each other, then back to me again, giving me a small smile, before telling Nick and Taylor that they had to give us some time to ourselves. When Nick walked by, I couldn't help but mess his hair up. This, of course, earned me a laugh and a smile. I watched as Nick, Taylor, Rebecca and Larry walk back into the museum; the door closing behind them.

_Then there was two._

I turned to slowly face Ahkmenrah. He just looked at me, licking his lips. Being with him for so long I knew he did that only when he was nervous. He took a step forward, taking in a deep breath. "Kayleigh. I-I'm so sorry--"

I held up my hand, cutting him off. "Ahkmenrah...I should be the one apologizing," I took a step towards him only stopping a few inches from him. "I lost my temper...I said something that I didn't mean...I was angry! I was scared! Something much worse could've happened and I might've lost you, my uncle, my cousin...someone who I deeply cared for. Your plan did work...but it was just so reckless of you, Ahkmenrah. I love you damn it! If I lost you...I don't know what I'd do."

By now tears were streaming down my face. My emotions was washing over me like a tidal wave. I covered my face with my hands, and started crying, and not a moment too soon I felt strong arms wrap around my waist bringing me closer towards their body. I knew it was Ahkmenrah. I removed my hands from my face and wrapped them around his neck, burying my face in his chest.

"Oh, Kayleigh! That's the reason why you have the right to be so angry with me..."his voice was breaking, and a gut-wrenching sob escaped his throat, "I-I should be the one to apologize, to you. I did something extremely irrational. I acted before I thought. I didn't think of a more safer plan. My mind was just so set on making sure that my brother...wouldn't harm you... and our possibly unborn child. As well as everyone else. I'm sorry Kayleigh."

He finally lost it. Bringing his head down, he laid his head on my shoulder. I could feel his whole body shake against me. It killed me as well as surprised me. I really thought that I would've been the one to break down first, not Ahkmenrah.

_Grown men do cry..._

"Shh...don't cry, Ahkmenrah. You did what you did. A little setback mind you...but it had a happy ending didn't it? Please don't cry." I felt a lump become painfully aware in my throat, my voice was above a whisper. I could feel his hold around me tighten. I caressed his neck in a comforting way. Trying to make him relax.

After a few minutes, Ahkmenrah began to calm down, his sobs turned into hiccups then to nothing. He pulled away from me, taking a deep shaky breath. He looked away from me. I could see his face turn red in embarrassment. I couldn't help but smile. I reached my hand out touching the side of his face, I moved his face until he was facing me again.

He looked at me, then somewhere else. Trying hard not to meet my gaze. "Forgive me...I'm not that emotional."

"Ahkmenrah. Look at me, damn it." He slowly met my gaze. "It's okay to be emotional. It shows that you're human."

Without another word he wrapped his arms around my waist and buried his face into my neck, inhaling deeply. I closed my eyes and sighed, I suddenly realized how tired I really was. "Hey, Ahk?"

"Yes, my princess?" I grabbed his hand, interlocking my fingers with his, I brought his hand up, kissing it. He smiled.

"I'm pretty tired...can we go home?" I asked leaning my head on his chest listening to his heart beating. I lifted my head meetin his gaze. He nodded his head smiling.

"Yes, please." With that being said we started walking towards the opening of the door, going back into the museum. We were quiet as we walked slowly down the stairs towards the lobby. I looked at Ahkmenrah as we were walking down the stairs, he didn't say anything and I knew that he had something on his mind. Probably from me acting like a bitch. Wouldn't doubt it, I hoped that this wouldn't put a huge strain on our relationship. Ahkmenrah proved to me back there that he really did care for me. He loved me. I loved him.

Once we reached the lobby we saw that Rebecca, Larry and Nick had already left. Instead of looking for them, we just walked through the revolving doors, and down the steps of the museum. It was sunny. I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that I really didn't realize how beautiful it was outside. I let myself look at all the things that were happening in New York. It was beautiful.

Just looking amongst the buildings my eyes fell on the local drug store. _'A pregnancy test...'_I stopped on the sidewalk, turning around. "Hey Ahkmenrah...?"

He looked confused when he faced looked at me, holding my arms caressing them lightly. "Yes?"

"Uhh I'll meet you back home okay..."

"Why? Something the matter?"

"...no," I glanced at the drug store quickly before looking back at Ahkmenrah. "Nothings wrong...I just...need to do something."

"Okay." He raised his eyebrow. "I will meet you at home my princess. Please be careful."

"I will." I moved closer, reaching up I captured his lips with a quick, but passionate kiss. "You too."

With that we separated, I watched as he left for the direction of my uncle's home, and once he was out of sight, I walked into the drug store. Looking around I finally found what I was looking for.

A pregnancy test, ten bucks. wasn't to bad, a price. Taking it up to the counter I paid for it. I was about to walk out the door when someone grabbed my arm. I sighed as I realized who it was.

"Matt."

"Kayleigh." There was something in his eyes. I couldn't tell what it was, but all I knew was I felt uncomfortable by it. "What do you have in the bag?"

"None of your concern." I scoffed angrily, opening out the door not giving another glance over my shoulder, I walked quickly trying to get back to my place. I heard footsteps padding quickly against the sidewalk. _'Shit.'_ I thought as someone grabbed my arm again.

"Let. Me. Go."

"Can I talk to you, please Kayleigh?" I turned to face Matt, I groaned inwardly. I really didn't want to do this.

"Why?" I shrugged, shaking my head.

"I wanted to apologize for firing you. I wasn't in my right mind. I just broke up with my ex-girlfriend, Ginger...and I lost my temper..." I just looked at him with a sad look.

"Look...I know that it's hard for someone to lose their temper at times, Matt...but taking it out on other people, especially when they've never done anything wrong to you...it really pisses people off. It's also very immature."

He nodded his head. "I-I know...and I am sorry."

I sighed and shook my head. "I'm sorry Matt...but no. I can't, not after what happened. It'll be to awkward to go back. Sorry." With that being said, I turned on my heel and headed for the house.

Halfway there, I forgot that I had my Mp3 with me, digging into my pockets I dug it out, putting the ear-pieces into my ears I started a song. 'Halfway Gone' by Lifehouse. I was mouthing the words to it.

_You were always hard to hold  
So letting go aint easy  
Im hanging on but growing cold  
While my mind is leaving_

_Talk, talk is cheap  
Give me a word you can keep  
Cause youre halfway gone and Im on way  
And Im feeling, feelin feelin this way  
Cause Im halfway in but dont take too long  
Cause Im halfway gone, Im halfway gone  
You got one foot out the door  
And choking on the other  
Always think theres something more  
Its just around the corner_

_Talk, talk is cheap  
Give me a word you can keep  
Cause Im halfway gone and Im on way  
And Im feeling, feelin feelin this way  
Cause youre halfway in but dont take too long  
Cause Im halfway gone, Im halfway gone_

_If you want me out, then Im on my way  
And Im feelin, feelin feelin this way  
Cause youre halfway in, but dont take too long  
Cause Im halfway gone, Im halfway gone (wohoww wohoww)  
Im halfway gone, Im halfway gone (wohoww wohoww)  
Now Im halfway gone, Im halfway gone  
Dont take too long, dont take too long  
Cause Im on my way  
If you take too long  
Cause Im halfway gone and Im on way  
And Im feeling, feelin Im feelin this way  
Cause youre halfway in but dont take too long  
Cause Im halfway gone, Im halfway gone_

_If you want me out, then Im on my way  
And Im feelin , feelin feelin this way  
Cause youre halfway in, but dont take too long  
Cause Im halfway gone, Im halfway gone (wohoww wohoww)  
Cause Im halfway gone, and Im halfway gone (wohoww wohoww)  
Cause Im halfway gone, yeah Im halfway gone_

After that song was done, I took my ear-phones out and wrapped it around my Mp3 stuffing it back into my pocket again, I was at least a minute from the house, I walked into the driveway, and up the front steps opening the door, I walked in breathless. I tried to calm my breathing when I realized that Taylor was on the couch, snoring away, that talk we had earlier must've helped her.

_'Good. No one is up.'_ I thought to myself, as I quietly took of my sneakers, and headed for the bathroom, walking on my tip-toes trying not to wake Taylor. Once I reached the bathroom, I slowly closed the door, and took a deep breath as I walked over to the toilet and sat on it. I opened the bag and took out the pregnancy test. I sighed as I read the directions.

_'Well time to check it out...'_I thought somewhat excited, but at the same time nervous. I still had college back in New Brunswick, what would I do if I am pregnant? Leave Ahkmenrah, my uncle here? Or, would they come with me?

Shaking those thoughts out of my head I did my business, after I was finished, I laid the pregnancy test behind me on the back of the toilet, and waited. I looked around for something to do, and my eyes fell on an old magazine. I reached out and grabbed for it. I read a few pages but put it back.

_'Well that was boring.'_ I sighed and turned my head, _'has it been five minutes yet.'_

Taking the pregnancy test off the toilet I read it. My heart skipped a beat.

Two small pink lines appeared.

"Well...I am pregnant." I whispered to myself, tears of joy streaming down my face, "I'm really pregnant."

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

**Author's Notes:** Taylor belongs to fellow author _Miss Kaelyn Marie Lorne_She thought of the idea on DevART, and Ginger belongs to _AuroraandRosalieWannabe._ Hope everyone likes this chapter :D Sorry for the long wait in an update.


	27. Chapter 27

**Author's Note: Sorry everyone for the what? Three week delay in an update? Being to lazy to actually type the chapter...I'm sorry if the chapter is confusing...its 12:30am here...Anyways I hope yah enjoy it nonetheless :D Next chapter is for you Miss Kaelyn Marie Lorne :D**

**Chapter 27: More then Talking**

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

Taylor tossed and turned for what seemed like forever, trying to find a more comfortable position to fall quickly back to sleep.

This was without prevail.

Sighing, Taylor finally opened her eyes; stretching and yawning at the same time. She finally sat up. Her gaze automatically went to where the clock was hanging. She sighed when she saw what time it was:

1:40

"I guess it's time that I got up," she muttered to herself as she removed the blankets that lay on top of her. After she stretched yet again, she stood up. She turned to look at the couch, reaching down she picked up the blankets that she's been using for the past few months or so. Folding them up she placed them on the back of the couch.

Even though she hasn't known Kayleigh, Larry and Ahkmenrah for a very long time. She felt as though she's known them forever. Taylor of course, couldn't forget the fact that she was originally supposed to be there to watch over Kayleigh and make sure that anymore bodily damage would be inflicted. Even though it wasn't even on purpose.

As Taylor walked to the bathroom. She happened to glance at where everyone placed their footwear, she shook her head whens he saw that Kayleigh's shoes was piled ontop of both Larry's and Ahkmenrah's.

_'Well she made it home alright.'_ Taylor thought to herself as she made her way to the bathroom. She knew that Larry always kept the downstairs bathroom door closed. So, without thinking, she opened the door. Of course she didn't see anyone in there.

However, when she closed the door, she almost screamed bloody murder.

"Oh God!"Taylor exclaimed, holding a hand to her chest, as if it would help calm her heart. She walked over to her friend, careful to not scare the crap out of her, placing a hand gently on her shoulder. "Kay?"

"Yeah?" Her voice was barely above a whisper, "what time is it?"

"It's almost two."

Kayleigh's eyes went wide, like saucers. "Are you serious?!?!"

"Yeah..."Taylor replied, raising an eyebrow. Why was she so surprised?

"I've been in here for freaking _five _hours?"

Taylor gave her a funny look, "now why on earth would you be in the bathroom for five hours?"

Kayleigh sighed, "because..." she began, "..of that..." she pointed to the toilet. Taylor averted her gaze from her friend and looked in the direction where Kayleigh was pointing. It took he a couple of seconds to figure out what she was talking about until her eyes caught on a white and pink stick, laying in plain sight on the back of the toilet.

It didn't take a genius to figure out that it was a pregnancy test. Well...not unless you were the village idiot.

Taylor's mouth opened a little bit and a gasp escape as she looked at her friend. "Oh, Kayleigh! You're--."

"Pregnant." The girls said at the exact same time. Taylor couldn't contain herself any longer as she flung her arms around Kayleigh's neck as she squealed with delight.

After a moment, Taylor let go, and smiled. "I knew you were pregnant anyways."

"You did? How?"Kayleigh asked, tilting her head to one side.

"Uh huh!" Taylor replied, nodding her head in response. "I kinda figured...because every morning for the past month or so...I kinda...could hear you."

"Oh..."Kayleigh's face turned red with embarrassment. "Sorry," she muttered, looking down at the floor, like it just became more interesting then the conversation at hand.

"Nothing to be sorry for, Kay."

Nothing was said for at least five minutes. Both clearly in deep thought. That was, until Taylor decided to speak."

"So..."she started slowly. "When do you plan on telling Ahkmenrah?"

Kayleigh bit her lip and looked up at the ceiling, "uhh as soon as possible I suppose..."

Taylor nodded. "Oh...before I forget...probably won't...but anyways. Would it be alright if you can come with me to my father's office, then to the police station before going to the Museum?"

"Sure I could." said Kayleigh, nodding her head.

"Thank you!"

"You're welcome."

Taylor without warning stood up, turning quickly to her friend. "Kay...I REALLY need to use the washroom." she whispered, holding out her hand for Kayleigh to pull herself up with.

Kayleigh couldn't help but laugh as she grabbed onto Taylor's hand, pulling herself up. "Alright. I'll be in the kitchen making breakfast...err...lunch...or whatever!!"

Taylor laughed. "Got'cha!"

With that, Kayleigh opened the door, and closed it. When she leaned against the door, she had to stifle a yawn. She should've gone back to sleep, when she got home.

_'I should change into something comfy.'_Kayleigh thought as she went up the stairs, quietly, of course. Opening the door, she peered in. She wished in that moment she had a camera.

There was Ahkmenrah, cuddled up to a teddy bear that she had gotten for her eighth birthday from her father. _'He looks sooo cute!'_She thought to herself grinning. She quickly opened the door, and closed it slowly. Making sure that she didn't wake Ahkmenrah up. She tip-toed her way to the dresser, opening it. She looked for a pair of comfy jogging pants.

She mouthed 'Ah-hah!' when she found a pair of black and red jogging pants with red stripes going on the outside of the pants, on the back had "Canada" written on them. Placing them gently on the edge of the bed, she closed that drawer, and opened up another one. It was getting warmer and warmer out each day. So, Kayleigh decided to pull out an old High-school t-shirt, it was burgundy with a tribal husky on the left side of the chest, it was gold colored. Under it it said 'HHS'. This brought back a lot of memories. Memories, of graduation, prom...her friends. She never realized how much she missed them until now.

She glanced over at Ahkmenrah when she saw that he was moving a little bit. She then saw him sit up and rub the sleep from his eyes. Kayleigh bit her bottom lip; worried that she might have woken him up.

"Hey, hun. Did I wake you?"

"No, you didn't my princess. What time is it?" His voice sounded sleepy. She glanced over at the clock that was on her headboard.

"It's 2:15."

His eyes widened a little bit. "When did you get home?"

"Umm...I got home around 8:30-9." Kayleigh replied, as she watched Ahkmenrah's eyebrow lift up in confusion.

"You didn't even come to bed." It was more of a statement then a question. Kayleigh nodded.

"Yeah, I know...but I found something out this morning when I got home..."Kayleigh's voice trailed off.

"What would that be, my princess?" Ahkmenrah asked, sounding slightly serious and somewhat playful. She smiled and walked over to him, she sat down on his lap, and leaned her head against his shoulder.

"I'm..."she replied quietly. Ahkmenrah couldn't even hear her so he asked her to repeat herself.

"I'm pregnant." she said a little louder. Ahkmenrah's eyes blinked a couple of times, letting the news that he just received to sink in and when he did. He smiled a big smile. Almost as big as the Chesire's Cat.

Without saying a word, Ahkmenrah, leaned his head down to hers, capturing her lips with a deep and passionate kiss. This rewarded him with a moan of delight from her.

After a moment or so he broke the kiss. He pulled away from Kayleigh, making sure that he was facing her. He brought up his hands and laying them gently on her face. He caressed them.

Kayleigh surveyed his eyes. They seemed...to twinkle. He was happy. She could tell.

"That is wonderful news, my princess!" He exclaimed, capturing her lips once again.

After a very heated kiss. Kayleigh reluctantly let go. "Hey I have to get dressed, and get some lunch alright? I told Taylor that I would go with her to her father's office, as well as the police station."

He nodded. "Alright. I'll come down as well. Daylight is waisting."

Kayleigh rolled her eyes and snickered as she finally got up from her bed. Putting her clothes on she headed out the door, blowing a kiss at Ahkmenrah before closing the door, to let him get dressed.

She sighed with content as she walked down the stairs, and into the kitchen. Taylor and Larry were already in the kitchen talking. They stopped when she saw her. "Afternoon, Kayleigh."

"Hey uncle Larry."

"I thought you said you were going to be in the kitchen making lunch?" Taylor asked, giving Kayleigh an all-knowing smirk. Kayleigh tilted her head to one side, sticking her tongue out.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah..." she began, waving her hand in a dismissive way. "I went upstairs to get dressed in something more comfy..."

Taylor leaned her elbow on the table and tilted her head to one side. "It takes you thirty minutes to get dressed?"

Kayleigh's face went red, Larry of course, had a goofy grin on his face. "I was...talking with Ahkmenrah. So sue me!"

"I could..."Taylor said in a sing-song kind of voice, "but, I couldn't do that with my friend."

"Ha!" Kayleigh scoffed walking over to the fridge she got out the Tropicana. "Ahkmenrah will be down in a minute." She called to her uncle and Taylor.

"Alright." Taylor called back.

"Good morning everyone." Ahkmenrah greeted as he entered the kitchen sitting down at the table with Larry and Taylor.

"Morning Ahk." Both Taylor and Larry greeted him at the same time. Ahkmenrah smiled brightly. He looked to where Kayleigh was. She was taking a big gulp of her juice. Unable to say anything to anyone. Without taking a breath. She finished the whole glass.

"Wow!" Taylor exclaimed. "Thirsty?"

"Very." They all laughed, as Kayleigh went over and sat down across from her uncle. they talked for a couple of minutes before Taylor glanced at the clock, and gasping. "Oh, crap!"

"What?"Kayleigh asked, sligtly alarmed.

"Remember earlier that I had to go to my dad's office?"

Kayleigh nodded her head in response. "Well...I'm gonna be late. You still wanna come?"

"Yep." Kayleigh replied getting up, "we'll be meeting you later, alright?"

The two men nodded.

* * *

After Taylor was finished talking with her dad about what happened, he asked Kayleigh if she's been staying out of "Hurts-ville" she said yes, and told him that she just found out that she was pregnant. Taylor was...taking what happened to her pretty well, and she also had a pregnancy test too, and of course she was. Three weeks behind Kayleigh to be exact.

With Taylor's father, the girls could tell that he wanted to rip the person who did this to shreds, but he had to keep his cool. Taylor had already, flat-out refused to get an abortion, she said that it wasn't the child's fault what happened, it didn't plan it. Things happen for a reason, whether you want them to or not.

Around 4:30pm, the girls went to the police station and told them about what happened. They said that they would look into it, and hoped that they would catch this sick freak, and make sure that he was behind bars for a long time.

When they FINALLY finished at the police station they headed over to the museum, to help Larry out.

Once they arrived, they were greeted by Al Capone, Ahkmenrah, Teddy, and Sacajawea.

"Good evening, ladies." Al Capone grinned as both girls approached. Taylor's face went from her normal pale color, to bright, bright red. Kayleigh bit her tongue. Hard, trying to keep her composure. It was hard.

"Hey guys," Taylor replied, in a small voice. Kayleigh and Larry exchanged glances with Teddy and Sacajawea, all of which had a small grin plastered on their faces.

Kayleigh grabbed onto Ahkmenrah's hand, pulling him away from the small group. "We're going to go talk alright?"

"Alright..."Taylor replied, watching as the couple left. Teddy then mounted his horse and helped Sacajawea up, both saying they had to do something. Then it was Larry, who started cursing, he forgot to lock up the lions, he quickly dashed off not saying a word. Leaving Al, and Taylor to their thoughts. Taylor did feel awfully nervous all of a sudden, she did a sideways glance at Al, who was looking--staring at her. This made her face feel as though it was on fire.

"Well. That just leaves me and you. Doll-face."

Taylor couldn't help but smile. "So...what should we do then?"

"Let's go for a walk." He replied holding out his arm, she hesitantly snaked her arm through his, and off they went.


	28. Chapter 28

**AuroraandRosalieWannabe:**Thanks I'm glad that you like it :D

**Miss Kaelyn Marie Lorne:** This chapter chicky!

**8yume:** Aww thanks so much ^_^ here's the next chapter for you!

**AngelofLove4eva:** Thanks so much! I hope you like this chapter XD

**PunkMutantGargoyleChica:** Thanks so much chickie! Oh I have an idea...I don't know if you have a avatar yet...but if you want...I can draw you something. :D

**Author's Note:** I'm sorry for the month long wait in an update...I think it was anyways. Been to lazy to do anything. I hope you like this chapter. Also from the polls its saying that most of you want a sequel to this story? While others want to see how this story goes first? Let me know what you think, kays? Enjoy everyone.

**~XXXxxxXXX~**

**Chapter 28:** Announcements

Tonight was a great night! I actually got to spend the night with Al Capone, talking about ANYTHING and EVERYTHING. It was great!

"So...you're originally from Canada?" Capone asked turning his head slightly to look at me, every so often he would look in front of him to make sure he didn't smack into anything. Every time he looked at me, I would blush.

"Uh huh!" I nodded my head as we rounded another corner. Out of the corner of my eye, I spotted Kayleigh and Ahkmenrah talking with Larry. Just then I remembered I wanted to do something, so grabbing onto Al's hand I dragged him over to where the trio was.

"Where are we goin' toots?"

I couldn't help but laugh, "I just wanted to talk with Kayleigh, Ahkmenrah and Larry...I need to ask Larry something. Do you mind?" I asked, looking up at him. He nodded his head, and smirked.

Kayleigh turned her head as she heard someone approached, and when she realized that it was us. A smile lit up her face, and she waved at us. "Hey guys! Having fun?" She asked, giving me an all-knowing smirk. I felt my cheeks going red once again, I had to look away.

"Yeah..."Both Al and I replied at the exact same time, I glanced up at him and smiled. He smiled back.

I realized what I did and I quickly turned to Larry. "Oh, Larry?"

"Yeah?" He put his hands into his pockets, "What'cha need?"

I really didn't know how I was going to say what I needed to say to everyone in the museum that night, but, of course this was going to be found out sooner or later. "Uhh...I have an announcement for everyone...so I was wondering...would there be anyway you could, possibly...you know...ask everyone to be in the lobby...before sunrise?"

"Sure can." He said slowly. I could tell he was curious, but he didn't ask. He quickly looked at his watch and gasped. "Hey...I'll be back to call everyone from the P.A. to meet in the lobby...I just want to do one more round. Just to make sure that the Neanderthals, didn't start putting fire extinguisher into their mouths again..." He sighed, shaking his head as he walked away. Both Kayleigh and I started laughing. Ahkmenrah and Al just stared after Larry.

"Thanks Larry!" I called after him, just before he disappeared around the corner.

I sighed. _'Was I doing the right thing? Would I regret it if I did go through with the entire pregnancy? __Would I regret it if I had an abortion? what about adoption?'_ It didn't matter about which way I looked at it...I was still stuck in a serious situation.

I was keeping the child. I know that it would be hard, and the fact that I didn't conceive the child under...normal circumstances...but it's not the child's fault, he or she didn't plan this. Things happen for a reason, and if this is what God wanted to happen to me...then I would have to suck it up.

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone tapping on my shoulder, looking up from the ground I realized that it was Kayleigh. She looked slightly concerned. "You alright, Taylor?"

"Oh, yeah I'm fine..."I sighed. "I just was thinking is all."

"Oh?" Kayleigh asked, raising an eyebrow. She stepped forward, leaning closer to me. "Is the announcement you're going to make about...what we found out when we were at your Dad's office?" She whispered to me. So that nosey ears wouldn't hear.

"Yes."

"Alright." She replied, nodding her head. She turned to Ahkmenrah, snaking her arm around his, she turned back to us. "Hey, we'll going to take one more stroll, alright? We'll meet yah's in the lobby alright?"

"Alright."Both Ahkmenrah and Kayeligh nodded their heads as well, before turning around and going in the opposite direction. I looked up at Al. "So..."

"Would you like to finish our talk, Taylor?" He asked, smiling. Again, I blushed!

_'He read my mind!'_ I thought surprised. It seemed as though he completely read my mind. I couldn't help but smile at him.

"Uh huh!" I replied somewhat timidly, as we continued our talk, we walked over to the window, watching the lights of the cars passing bye the museum.

We stayed quiet for a while,that was until Larry's voice came over the P.A."Would everyone please meet in the lobby. Taylor has an announcement to make." His voice boomed, filtering throughout the hall that we were in. "I repeat, would everyone please meet in the lobby. Taylor has an announcement to make. Thank you."

I felt disappointed that our time was now cut short, I sighed, pulling Al towards the staircase, and down to the front desk, waiting for everyone to arrive.

Teddy, Sacajawea, Rebecca, Larry, Nick, Kayleigh and Ahkmenrah was already in the lobby when we arrived. They were talking about something or other. Once we reached them they said hi and we listened to Teddy talking about travelling up the Zambezi river in Africa something about the river guide was an excellent pigmy who could only talk by clicking. It was funny, but I was to distracted to talk about it.

We waited probably around ten minutes before everyone was gathered in the lobby. I looked up at Al who was casting his gaze over everyone who entered the lobby. I started to feel very nervous. Like I was going to faint.

I started inhaling deep, slow breaths. Trying to keep myself from vomiting everywhere. Could it be morning sickness. I looked at the clock. Yep, it must have been.

"Taylor, are you alright?" Al's concerned voice brought me out of my thoughts. I looked up at him. "You look pale."

I smiled weakly. "I-I'm fine..."_Liar_.

He gave me a rather dubious look. "Alright. Just if you need anything toots, just let me know."

I couldn't help but smile. "Thanks."

I just happened to glance up and see Larry make his way over to the front desk. Picking up the speaker. "Thank you everyone for coming. Taylor has an announcement to make. So Taylor, here you go."

My breath caught in my throat as I watched Larry hold the microphone thingy out to me, my legs suddenly felt like jelly. Each step felt like an eternity, and finally I reached him.

"Thanks." I muttered softly. He nodded, and patted me on the shoulder. I hated speaking in front of large crowds. I had to face my fear.

I closed my eyes, and brought in a deep breath. Trying to calm my nerves. After a moment or two I opened my eyes back up casting a quick glance at everyone in the room. They were all looking at me with concerned and curious looks. My gaze landed on Al Capone. He was looking at me. His expression...I couldn't read it.

"Uh, thank you everyone for taking the time to come to the lobby for this announcement. I'm not really certain how I'm going to go about this...but uh...I am...pregnant...due to unfortunate events."I began looking at all the shocked faces of everyone. Kayleigh walked up to me, giving me a hug. When she let go I continued. "I don't believe in abortion...it's murder and I will not do it. When I start getting big, you'll know why."

After the small speech was over for me, I walked over to the first staircase. Everyone came over to congratulate me about this. Not about the unfortunate incident but, the joys of bringing the child into the world.

I looked around for Al, but there was no sign of him. I felt my heart quicken. Was he angry at me? Would he think less of me? What would happen now?

I was brought out of my thoughts by someone's hand gently squeezing my shoulder. Slowly looking behind me. I was relieved to see that it was Al, smiling down at me. I smiled back.

I watched as he sat down next to me. "You know...the kid does need a dad, right?"

"Yeah?"

"Yeah...and I was kinda wondering..."He began, clearing his throat he continued in what seemed like a whisper mixed with his voice breaking. "Could I be the dad."

My mouth must have hit the floor. I only met him like a couple of months ago. I didn't really know him all that well. I had to admit he was a cutie...and sweetie...even though he was the first American Gangster, he was a sweet guy. "Really?"

"Yes. I mean only if you'd have me be the dad."

"I would love to...but what happens when I have to go to the doctors appointment? What happens when I start buying clothes for the little tyke? It will all be done during the day."

He seemed to not have thought about this. "Maybe...we could ask kingie over there, if he has a spell that would also make me alive during the day."

I shrugged. Meh, it was worth a shot wasn't it? "Ahkmenrah might."

"I might what?" A familiar British voice said behind us. I yelped in surprise, and Al just turned his head quickly around. I finally turned around to see both Ahkmenrah and Kayleigh smiling at me like they had something planned up their sleeves. "Sorry to startle you two."

Kayleigh walked over to me and sat on the other side of me. "So, what were you gonna ask Ahkmenrah to do?"

"Uhh...well...Al wanted to be a father to the little one, the only problem is...what about going to doctor's appointments? What about getting clothes for him or her? What about when I actually do go into labour? Anyways we were wondering...would Ahkmenrah know a spell from the tablet that would make Al alive during the day? Just like him?" I asked trying not to sound to hopeful.

Ahkmenrah seemed to think about this for a moment or so. "Uh. I think there is, but I'm not %100 certain that it will work. I can try and make it work for you. Just don't get your hopes up alright? I will try for you."

"Thank you Ahkmenrah." At least he was trying right?

Kayleigh then got up from her sitting position and walked over to Ahkmenrah whispering something to Ahkmenrah. I saw him raise and eyebrow, then say something to Kayleigh, smiling lightly.

Kayleigh kissed him tenderly on the lips. I couldn't help but smile. She walked back over to me. "Hey, Taylor would it be alright if we also can make an announcement about us being pregnant as well?"

I shrugged. "Sure, go right ahead...why wouldn't I?"

She rolled her eyes at me, "because you wanted to tell everyone first."

"Yeah but...you found out that you were pregnant before I did."

"That doesn't mean anything. We'll tell everyone tonight, right now it's time for all of the exhibits to get back into position. Sorry Al, we gotta go for the day. See you tonight."

I was slightly disappointed that we had to leave, sighing I stood up, and helped Al stand up to. He then did the most wonderful and unexpected thing. He kissed me passionately on the lips.

"Until tonight, my senorita." I could only nod as I felt my lips tingling, I watched him go up the steps and out of sight. I guess this was my night after all.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Night At The Museum in any way shape or form, because if I did then I will have Ahkmenrah have a girl :D_

**Author's Note:**Sorry for the late delay in having an update...**sighs** so freaking long I tells yah...Oh yeah I has some good news!!!! I am going back to college yay!!! Haha...mind you won't be till sometime in January of next year though.

**^ * ^ * ^ ***

**Chapter 29: **Unexpected Greetings

Pregnancy. Plenty of words and thoughts come to mind whenever this word is ever mentioned.

Hormones go crazy, mood swings come and go unexpectedly, sometimes I wonder if my head would spin because of it. The dreaded morning sickness, waking me up at the crack of doom, which was usually _every_ morning usually. Cravings for food during the middle of the night. Having to go to the washroom ever five minutes or so. Gaining 25 to at least 45 pounds before the pregnancy is over with, then having to work it off again, this was of course something I was definitely not looking forward to in the least.

That and the actual childbirth. It wasn't the delivery itself that scared me, it was the pain that went along with it that left me shaking in my boots, or comfy slippers.

The horror stories that I've heard from friends, family, co-workers, and high-school teachers, about how much childbirth really was. Telling me to ask for the epidural, I was of course thinking going natural. Why? The answer is simple. Epidural is a drug, drugs can have serious side effects, which could harm either me or the baby so to me, going natural was the best thing possible.

The real major thing I was actually looking forward to was to see a healthy baby boy or a baby girl snuggled in my arms, cooing away. Being pregnant made me wish for two things. My father to be alive and here to see his first grandchild and my mother to fly from New Brunswick to see the birth as well.

However, right now my mother was very angry with me. Why? Uncle Larry decided that he would call her and tell her the 'good' news. She of course flipped. Ever since my father passed away she's been so damned stubborn and distant that it was like she's _trying_ to push her only daughter away. It was very sad to think about.

^ * ^ * ^

It had been at least five months since everyone at the museum found out about the pregnancies. They were all so very excited. I was too, but as the time for the actual birth approached it just got the butterflies going. I was slowly getting out of the morning sickness, but that didn't mean I never had those mornings, anything could set it off.

Taylor was doing better then I was with my pregnancy. She barely had morning sickness, she barely had cravings. It sort of made me jealous but at the same time, I was happy she didn't have to go through this...this HORROR!

Ahkmenrah had finally found a special spell from his tablet to make Al Capone alive in the day which was very good news to all of us. Of course, Jed and Octavius were the first ones to show their jealousy, okay...mostly Jed. I expected that everyone else who didn't speak their minds was jealous as well. How could I blame them? I would love it if they were all alive during the day, but what would Dr. McPhee say about all the exhibits coming to life? He would definitely have a field day.

I have been really impressed with myself. For the past few months I haven't had any major injuries that would result in stitches, or even bed rest. However, I still had a few clumsy moments here and there where I would bang my head on the freezer and cupboard door, but nothing too serious that it might put the baby at risk.

**^ * ^ * ^**

It was 10am, and I was still awake. I felt restless. Have been for awhile, I was tossing and turning. Even though we were at the museum ALL night, I just couldn't get to sleep. I was very surprised that I never woke Ahkmenrah because of it. Deciding that sleep wasn't going to come to me anytime soon, I pushed the blankets off of me and got up from the bed quietly; walking over to the closet, I pulled out a black skirt that reached my knees, with white flowers emroidered on the bottom, and a white tank top.

Sighing, I walked over to my mirrior, picking up my eye liner I was about to put some on, but decided against it. I grabbed my hair brush, running it through my now short hair. I had a feeling that I didn't really need it anymore, well, not until my hair grew out again.

Carefully opening up the door, I looked at Ahkmenrah one last time, and smiled. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. Being cuddled up to a teddy bear I received when I was 11 from my great-grandmother.

If only I had a camera.

Shaking my head I closed the door quietly, walking down the hall and to the stairs I started to descend down them, but when I got halfway to the bottom, I literally froze in mid step. I resisted the urge squeal in delight at the adorable sight before me. On the couch was Al Capone, with one leg draped over the side, while his arms were around Taylor, his hands were laying comfortably on her bulging stomach, as if he was protecting the unborn child. Taylor was snuggled comfortably into his chest. A pink and purple comforter laying on their bottom half, sleeping soundly.

When finally reaching the bottom step, I glanced down the hall and looked out of the kitchen window, I smiled inwardly. It was absolutely beautiful outside. The sun was shining, and it looked absolutely inviting.

My stomach growled. _'But first....breakfast..' _Going over to the fridge I pulled out the orange juice, as well as the milk, walking over to the counter I placed them down. Reaching my hand into the cupboard I grabbed the Raisin Bran cereal, to say the least I wasn't to fond with this cereal, particularly the raisins in general, but where I wanted the baby to be healthy I hate to stomach it.

After getting breakfast ready I sat down at the kitchen table with a sigh. Laying my head in my hands, I started to eat the dreaded breakfast. I felt my stomach turn as I bit right into a mouthful of raisins. One down...several more to go.

I couldn't wait until the baby was here. Of course Ahkmenrah would be tired as well. I smiled to myself as I thought of him. Jeez, he's been such a trooper lately. Not to mention so had Al and my Uncle.

I swear these mood swing would be the end of me.

Just as I was finished my breakfast I heard footsteps, glancing up I saw that it was Taylor, looking tired and pale. This got my attention. "Hey, Tay."

"Mornin'" She mumbled dragging her feet lazily over to the fridge. I watched as she opened the fridge door and took out the milk, she staggered a bit, I quickly got up from my chair, almost knocking it to the floor. Thank goodness she caught herself though. "

I gave her a weird look; "Are you alright, Taylor?"

She looked back sleepily at me. "I'm tired...the baby kept me up by kicking me to death...of course, Al never felt it." She sighed as she came over to the table and sat on a chair that was sitting beside me, she leaned her head on her arms that were already on the table. I smiled at her, placing a hand on her shoulder in a comforting way.

"Just a few more months, Tay." I giggled. "Besides, your not alone...be thankful you barely having to wake up at the crack of doom."

She lifted her head and gazed at me. After a moment she finally smiled. "I suppose so."

We started giggling like school girls, we stopped when Ahkmenrah, my Uncle and Al Capone walked in. They stopped at the entrance looking at us.

"You two having fun, ladies?" Al Capone asked, walking over to Taylor and wrapping his arms around her, kissing her lightly on the top of her head. Ahkmenrah walked over to me and did the same thing.

"Yes, we were having a great talk!" Taylor replied, smiling. I noticed that she didn't look as tired like she was when she first walked into the kitchen. After everyone else was finished breakfast, we were about to sit down and watch a movie called "The Hot Chicks", but a knock on the door, had put that thought onto the backdoor.

I sighed. "I'll get it."

"Kayleigh, don't worry. I'll get it." Ahkmenrah smiled, trying to make me sit down.

I rolled my eyes and got up. "Ahkmenrah! I may be pregnant but I'm not that useless." I snapped, immediately feeling guilty when I saw Ahkmenrah hold up his hands in defence.

"Sorry, Kay." I smiled and laid my head down on his chest.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." I whispered, reaching up I kissed him on the lips, and with that I let go of him and walked over to the door.

If my mouth could have, it would have most definitely hit the floor. Standing on the door step was a person I never seen in a year.

"Mom?"

"Hi, Kayleigh." Lisa Daley smiled, looking absolutely exhausted.


	30. Chapter 30

**Author's Note:** No I haven't had a kid...I did some research...anyways...there is language issues here...If you don't like curse words, then please DO NOT read this!

**Chapter 30: Unexpected Greetings II**

**^ * ^ * ^**

I could tell from the look on my mothers face, that she wasn't here on my account. "So, you decided to finally come and visit, huh?" I asked crossing my arms over my chest, looking at her with a raised brow.

My mother looked at me and sighed. Rubbing her forehead with her index and middle finger. "May I come in Kayleigh?"

With a second of hesitation, I stepped aside to allow her entrance. Once inside, I closed the door. I turned to face her. By this time, Ahkmenrah, Taylor and Al were standing by the TV watching the woman with interest. My uncle, walked up to her, ready to give her a hug, she held up her hand stopping him.

He dropped his hands coughed awkwardly. "Hey Lisa. Long time no talk."

"Now is not the time Lawrence. We have more...important matters to attend to."

That to me didn't sound very good. I swallowed a lump in my throat. "Uh, what matters?"

She raised her eyebrows and looked at me like the answer was obvious. Maybe it was, maybe it wasn't, but I sure didn't like it one bit. "My dear, the birth of your child, of course."

"Oh, really? What are you going to say mother?" That tone of voice meant trouble.

"Do not talk to me in that tone of voice young lady." My mother still considered me like a child. Go figure. I rolled my eyes and looked at her. I wasn't putting up with this. She's so different now. I hate it.

"Mom...I'm an adult, not a fifteen year old girl who doesn't know anything." After I said that my mother walked up to me, raising her hand she slapped me hard across the face.

"WHY THE HELL DID YOU DO FOR!?!?" My uncle beat me to it, and if looks could kill she would be dead before she even hit the floor. Ahkmenrah was sending her daggers in her direction. My cheek was stinging, Al and Taylor were standing in front of me, holding my upper arms.

"She sure acts like a fifteen year old. She's pregnant with a bastard of a child, she's not married and she hasn't even gotten her college education, yet." She turned to me. "Either you have an abortion, give it up for adoption, or you're moving back to New Brunswick."

I shrugged Al and Taylor off of me and I stepped between them. "This is my body, my life. Get the hell out NOW!" My vision became blurry as tears threatened to roll down my red cheeks. "Ever since dad died, you've changed so damned much! You've turned into a complete bitch! Now...GET OUT!"

She turned to Larry. Larry shook his head, not looking impressed at all. "Lisa, get out."

She looked at everyone then walked to the door, before leaving she said. "You know that this is the last time I will be talking to you right?"

Ahkmenrah was holding me in a tight hug, but not tight enough to harm the baby. He looked at her, his voice breaking. "How can you do this to _your_ own daughter? You are evil, and I swear to the great Gods of Egypt, I'd smite you myself, now leave."

"Great Gods of Egypt will smite me will they? I'd like to see them try." She chuckled in a very annoying way, opening up the door she walked to the steps and the last thing I could hear was her sighing with content.

She was completely unfazed by what happened. She didn't care. She didn't want to know her grandchild. She didn't want anything to with Ahkmenrah or me. The weight of this landed on me like a ton of bricks. I dropped to my knees crying.

Ahkmenrah was right by my side. "Shh, it's alright, Kayleigh. We're here, we want you. You know more then anything in this world, my princess. Don't let what she said go to you." He was swaying me back and forth in a very comforting motion. I leaned my head into his chest, trying to calm my breathing down, this could be bad for the baby. Being so stressed out. Did she do this on purpose?

After a few moments I finally calmed down in enough to speak. I turned in Ahkmenrah's arms, looking at my Uncle.

"Why?" It was all I could say, I did not trust my voice.

" I don't know Kay." Larry replied quietly looking at me with sadness and anger evident in his voice.

My hormones decided that they wanted to kick in because my sadness that I was feeling was quickly replaced by anger. I moved away from Ahkmenrah and without a word I hurried up the stairs, slamming the door to my room.

**~Normal POV~**

Ahkmenrah stared in the direction that Kayleigh took off in. Sighing, he turned his attention to the others. "Has Kayleigh's mother always acted like that?"

Larry shook his head. "She's never acted like that...not since Kayleigh's father passed away..."

"That's a pity...Kayleigh doesn't deserve this...not when she's pregnant. Could it effect the baby if she's upset?" Ahkmenrah was worried when he saw that Taylor and Larry were nodding their head 'yes'. Ahkmenrah averted his gaze to the staircase once more and without looking at the others he headed up the stairs. "I'm going to see if she's alright."

Before anyone could say anything he was flying up the stairs. Taylor was the one who spoke up, sounding slightly annoyed. "Ahkmenrah is a good guy to Kayleigh and all...but....he REALLY needs to give her some space too."

Al's mouth curved into a lop-sided smirk. "Well, the gal will tell him where to go if he pushes her buttons."

Taylor gave him a glare. Smacking him playfully in the arm. "Maybe, or maybe he can help her calm down too."

"Let's hope so..."Larry replied, walking into the kitchen.

**~Kayleigh's POV~**

I was laying on my bed, trying to calm my nerves and my temper down. It was hard. I couldn't believe how insulted I felt about my mother calling our child a bastard. I knew that we weren't married yet, but she had absolutely no right to say something like that. It made me absolutely furious.

Every fifteen minutes I felt my abdomen tighten followed by cramps. This got me worried. Was I in labour? Was it just false labour? If it's true labour what would happen to the baby? Would the baby be alright if it was to be born early?

All these questions rattled inside my mind. It was if my mind didn't care that it was making my stress level go higher and higher with each question.

I closed my eyes, maybe it will go away on its own in an hour or so. However, this didn't stop the non-stop questions that plagued my mind. Even if the baby were to born three months premature, we definitely wouldn't be able to bring her home yet. The lungs and brain wouldn't be developed. The immune system wouldn't be as strong as it would for a baby born at their nine month stage.

I silently cursed my mother, I was now thinking that she had done this on purpose. I don't know why, but I believed that she did. I didn't want nothing to do with her. She can stay as far away as possible. If she did a restraining order will be necessary.

A knock at the door brought me out of my worried and angered thoughts. Taking in a deep breath I started to speak. "Come in."

I noticed that my voice was weak and sounded like it was breaking. I heard the door opening, glancing over I realized that it was Ahkmenrah, a worried expression plastered on his face. He closed the door with a gentle click, turning back around he walked over to the bed.

"Are you alright, my princess?" Bless his heart, but curse his never-ending questions. It was enough to drive me insane at times.

I smiled weakly, patting the bed silently telling him to come lay down beside me, without any hesitation he did so. I felt another tightening feeling in my stomach biting my tongue to keep from cursing, this was starting to get more and more uncomfortable. As he got under the sheets, the feeling began to dwindle.

He lay his hand gently on my stomach, rubbing it affectionately. Reaching up he placed a kiss on my cheek, with his free hand he caressed my cheek, causing me to moan to his touch.

"Are you sure you're alright? You look pale."

"Hm mm." I answered, I had a feeling that I was pale, I leaned my head back down on the pillow as another wave, each feeling becoming stronger and more pronounced with each one that passed. This time I moaned. He removed his hand that was my stomach very quick.

"Your stomach is hard to the touch, Kayleigh." Ahkmenrah's face went white. He looked at me, worry evident both in his voice and his eyes. "Is...it time?"

I brought in a deep shaky breath. "Ahkmenrah...get my Uncle please." I knew it was time. I didn't want to go to the hospital yet, I wanted to have a natural child birth; preferrably a water birth.

Without another word he got up, rushing to the door. He looked back at me, and ran out. I could hear his voice, it was high with worry.

**~Normal POV~**

"Larry!" Ahkmenrah gasped, reaching the bottom half of the stairs. Larry and Al looked at him.

"What's wrong, Ahk?"

"What's wrong Pharaoh boy?" Al asked, sounding slightly amused at Ahkmenrah's distress. Taylor gave him an angry glare, smacking his arm, making him yelp in pain. "Sorry..."

Taylor turned her attention to Ahkmenrah. "What's wrong, Ahk?"

He started panicking. "Kayleigh needs Larry...now!"

Larry's eyes widened and without a word he took off up the stairs, going two at a time, Ahkmenrah quickly following him up the stairs. Taylor and Al exchanged shocked glances before following the two up the stairs.

Once they were all upstairs they watched as Ahkmenrah and Larry walk into Kayleigh's room. Taylor felt a stab of panic go through her as they got closer and closer, hearing Kayleigh crying. They rushed into the room.

"Kay! Are you alright?"

Kayleigh nodded her head, gasping for breath as she closed her face scrunching in pain, sweat could be seen on her pale face. Taylor felt scared for her and the baby. It was too early. She grabbed onto Al's arm pulling him out of the way as Larry and Ahkmenrah helped her out of the bed.

Taylor gasped as Kayleigh fell to a squatting position right at the entrance to bedroom, breathing heavily. Taylor watched as Larry bent down beside her. "What are you feeling right now?"

"My lower half feels like its being ripped in half!" She cried. After a moment or so she spoke her voice sounding less strained. "A few minutes ago, it was just a tightening feeling, with a...a...a dull ache in my back...but now.."

Larry and Ahkmenrah exchanged glances with one another. "We're taking you to the hospital, Kay."

It wasn't up for discussion and Kayleigh seemed grateful because of that. Or she wasn't in the mood to really argue. All she could do was grunt her response. They headed out the door. Taylor felt a gentle squeeze, looking up she saw Al giving her a reassuring smile.

"I'm sure she'll be alright, toots."

Taylor nodded her head. She didn't trust her voice right now. Without another word they headed down the stairs, they could hear Kayleigh moaning.

Once they reached the bottom they almost stopped dead in their tracks, Kayleigh was leaning against the wall beside the bathroom, her forehead against the wall, one leg was bent into the wall, while the other one was stretched behind her. Ahkmenrah was gently pressing in and upward on her hip-bone, murmuring words on encouragement to her.

After a moment or so, she stood up to full height. "Can we go now?" She asked weakly. Everyone looked at her pale face.

Larry looked out the window, sighing. "The ambulance isn't here yet."

She groaned, turning to Ahkmenrah she leaned her head against the crook of his neck, breathing deeply. Ahkmenrah rubbed her back, swaying back in forth in a comforting manner. "You're progressing fast, for your first pregnancy."

Kayleigh felt like being sarcastic, but biting her lip she stayed quiet, concentrating on controlling her body. The white hot blindness tugging at her conscious state of mind. She had to remember some of the positions and breathing techniques she read on the internet, as well as what the doctor had suggested. So far it was helping, but with her being in pain she could never concentrate.

She was so wrapped up in her self that she never heard the door opening, revealing two paramedics, both with a duffel bag in hand. Ahkmenrah gently pulled away from her, searching her eyes. The look on his face told her that he wished he could take away the pain. She smiled weakly. "What is it?"

"The paramedics are here, Kay." Larry replied softly. Kayleigh turned her head and was thankful that they were there. They smiled at her.

"My name is Connor, and this is my partner Jessica."

"Have you been in any stressful situations lately?" Jessica asked, as they helped her out the door, going slowly down the front steps. She nodded.

"What would that be?"

"For the past few months, I've been trying to--" She was about to answer when another contraction started, trying to break her away from reality. She moaned loudly, she didn't argue as she felt a mask being placed on her face. She brought in deep shaky breaths into her stomach and slowly letting them out, waiting for the pain to dwindle. Her water never broke. However the pain was unbearable. After what seemed like an eternity to Kayleigh the pain finally subsided. She brought in a shaky breath and continued, she never realized that she was now in the back of the ambulance until that very moment. "I-I've been trying to get ahold of my mother. I wanted her to see her new grandchild. Well, she showed up today, telling me that our child was a bastard and that I should either have an abortion or give him or her up for adoption. To say the least she wasn't to thrilled on that idea, she slapped me across the face...and...left..."

The paramedic looked at her sympathetically. "That's awful to say about your own grandchild. She should be happy. She's probably in shock right now, she might get over it."

_'Might was the keyword though,'_ Kayleigh thought bitterly, biting her tongue to keep from screaming, she reached her hand out trying to find Ahkmenrah, within a few seconds she felt his hand snake around hers. His thumb caressing the back of her hand gently. "You can do it Kayleigh."

Finally ignored his words, her eyes were closed, she never paid attention as she heard the ambulance doors open, she felt the gurney shake under her as it was rolled out of the ambulance and hoisted up to half its height. She opened her eyes and watched as nurses and doctors surrounding her.

Behind her she heard Jessica's voice. "A 25 female, in early labour, possibly due to stress. Her respiration and heart rate are normal. Blood pressure; 135 over 72."

The doctors nodded, and taking over for the paramedics they rushed Kayleigh to an empty room.

Kayleigh saw a young nurse with long dark brown hair come into her line of vision. She looked more older then twenty. She smiled. "Hi, Kayleigh. My name is Ginger, and I'm going to be your nurse alright."

"Alright." Kayleigh nodded her head weakly. Ginger averted her attention away from Kayleigh and up at either Ahkmenrah or Larry. "I need someone to give me some information on her alright?"

It was Larry who replied; his voice sounding shaken up. "Alright."

She felt someones hand on her head, being in the middle of a contraction she wasn't to keen on paying attention on who was around her at that very moment. She groaned loudly, gripping to the side of the bed for dear life.

"Just think you'll be bringing Nila into the world, my princess." Ahkmenrah whispered into her ear.

"This hurts!" She cried, feeling Nila kick her right as the pain peaked. Almost making Kayleigh's vision go completely white.

Before Ahkmenrah could say anything the doctors said something that seemed so distant to Kayleigh, then she felt herself being lifted up and transferred to a more comfortable bed. She realized that she was in her own room. She focused on the doctor that was at her feet, checking to see how far along she was. "What is the prognosis?"

Before answering her laid the flannel sheet back down over her feet, pulling off his gloves, he threw them into the trashcan. "Kayleigh. I'm sorry, but...you're dilated four centimetres. We can't do anything for you now. I'm sorry."

Kayleigh felt her heart break. "What...what will happen to the baby." Her vision became blurry.

The doctor gave her a weak smile. "It's hard to say..from your charts, it says that your three months away from your due date is that correct?"

"Hm." She nodded her head, as she felt another painful cramp in her abdomen. The tried all her might to pay attention to what the doctor was saying, but all that she heard was him blabbing. She couldn't decipher what he was saying. It was all a blur.

She did notice that he left the room. After the pain slowly dwindled she looked around for Ahkmenrah, who pulled a chair up right in front of her. He placed a hand on her cheek. "What did he say?"

Ahkmenrah bit his tongue. "He said that...there is a good chance that the baby will not make it. Where the brain and lungs are not fully developed. There's a fifty-fifty chance."

Kayleigh, averted her gaze away from Ahkmenrah, hand was shaking as she found out about this. She knew that it was a possibility that the baby may or may not make it. She didn't like this one bit. "Can you help me sit up, Ahkmenrah?"

"Sure." He helped her up into a sitting position. It hurt even more then what it did when she was laying on her side. She hissed in pain, Ahkmenrah reached for her hand, letting her squeeze it.

"Why? Why the hell did she have to do that?" Kayleigh sobbed, looking in no particular direction. She was mad. "If the baby doesn't make it...she...she can pay for the damned funeral."

Ahkmenrah sat on the edge of the hospital bed, looking at her face with a serious expression. He took both her hands in his giving them a gentle squeeze. "Don't ever say those words, Kayleigh. Have faith. The Gods of Egypt would not allow a child of a Pharaoh to die."

Kayleigh snorted in response, and before she could say anything she heard the door opening. Glancing over she realized that it was Ginger, she had a towel, gloves and a glass of water in hand. "So, the doctor's have said that you are too far along for us to stall the birth. What kind of birth were you guys thinking of having? Normal delivery? Water birth?"

Kayleigh in the middle of a contraction, held up her hand to tell her that she would answer that question in a moment. After the contraction ended she answered. "Water birth."

Ginger nodded. She was about to open the door when the door flew open, revealing Matt. "Ginger! You told my mother you'd see to it that her medication was alright--"His eyes travelled to Kayleigh in the bed, his eyes widening. "Kayleigh!?"

"Matt! Get out! You have no right being in here." Ginger snapped, malice dripping from her voice. Ginger grabbed onto his arm gently, turning her head she gave Ahkmenrah and Kayleigh an apologetic smile. Even though the door was closed they could still hear bits an pieces of what they were saying. "Matt. You said so yourself you didn't want nothing to do with me. Now go!"

In an angered voice, Matt yelled. "I will make sure that your life is a miserable hell, Ginger!"

As he was still yelling, Ginger walked back into the room, with a sigh, leaning against the closed door. After a few seconds she regained her composure and started over to where the bed was. "I am terribly sorry for that."

"It's no problem." Kayleigh gave her a sympathetic smile. "He told me about you?"

Ginger immediately stopped what she was doing, only hanging the IV up on the pole. "Oh? What did he say?"

Kayleigh shrugged. "He said that...you guys just recently broke up."

Kayleigh noticed Ginger's face flush in embarassment. "Yeah." Came her simple, yet weak reply. "We did."

After Ginger was done finishing up with hooking up the IV, she brought out the needle, and gently grabbed Kayleigh's hand. "This is just to help keep you hydrated alright?"

Kayleigh nodded her head, and turned her head away quickly. She hated needles. She couldn't stand it. "On the count of three, I will be placing the needle in alright?"

"Yep."

"One, two, three." Kayleigh jumped as she felt a pinch on the back of her right hand.

"Ouch!" After a few seconds, she felt her now sore hand being placed back onto the bed. "Finally done?"

Ginger chuckled. "Yes, I am. Sorry about that. When you reach five centimetres or more, you can be placed in the water birthing room alright?"

Kayleigh grunted and closed her eyes tightly. She couldn't wait to be placed in warm, comforting water. "Can't wait."

Ginger patted Kayleigh's shoulder and headed to the door. "The call bell is to your left, if you need anything please press the red button. I'll be back in a bit."

Not a minute went by before the door swung open. Taylor, Al and Larry, followed by Nick and Rebecca, entered into the room. Rebecca walked up to Kayleigh, giving her a hug. "Larry told me what happened. I'm so sorry Kayleigh. Just have faith alright? The baby will be fine."

Kayleigh hugged her back. "Thank you Rebecca. Those words mean a lot to me."

"You're welcome."

The contractions were coming every five minutes now, however, they were becoming more and more pronounced. Kayleigh smiled at her cousin. Ushering for him to give her a hug. He did so hesitantly.

Kayleigh couldn't help but laugh at him. "My bark is worse then my bite, Nicky."

**~An hour and a half later~**

Kayleigh moaned loudly, as she held onto the birthing tub firmly. Her water just broke, the fluid bathing her legs, at the moment she really didn't care. She just wanted to get through this nightmare. "Oh, fuck!" She wailed. The edge of the tub was like her life-line. "Ahkmenrah, get your ass in here!"

She heard the rustling of feet as someone rushed to her aid. It was, of course Ahkmenrah. "I'm here."

Kayleigh went through another contraction. This one was the worse she had ever felt. Sure the other ones were painful, but now, it tore her from reality, making her stomach turn. She gulped in breaths of air. "Make it stop!"

"I'm sorry Kayleigh. I wish I could. Remember the breathing techniques."

Slowly turning her head to look at Ahkmenrah, she sent a glare in his direction. "Fuck breathing, why don't you!"

He never said anything, but stayed by her side. Pressing gently on her hip bones, hoping that will help make it more comfortable. She knew that it wouldn't help in that way, but it did help her stay focused on her surroundings around her. She noticed that the pain she had felt, didn't hurt as much as it did at it's peak before her water broke, but now, the feeling of her lower half being ripped in half, started right at the beginning, hurting just as much as it did for the peak, ending just as badly.

When the pain finally subsided she reached down into the water, testing it. It felt like heaven. She craned her neck to see if there was anyone else in the room, at the corner with the doctor was Ginger. She turned her attention back to Ahkmenrah. "Can you ask them if I can get into the water?"

Ahkmenrah nodded. "Yes. Of course." He slowly got up. "I'll be right back, alright?"

"Uh huh."

Quickly walking over Ginger and the Doctor that was talking to them earlier, they stopped their conversation and looked at Ahkmenrah. "What do you need?"

Ahkmenrah brought in a deep breath, pointing behind him. "Uh, Kayleigh wants to know if she can get into the water now."

Ginger and the doctor exchanged glances before nodding their heads. "If she's ready to go into the water she can. Did her water break?"

"Yes it did." Ahkmenrah replied, nodding his head.

Ginger glanced at Kayleigh, seeing that she was still holding onto the tub for dear life. Ginger kneeled down right beside her, placing a hand on her upper arm. "Are you ready to get into the water Kayleigh?"

"Yes!" Kayleigh wailed. Looking down to the floor, Ginger saw that the amniotic fluid was clear. "Well, your amniotic fluid is clear."

"Awesome!" Kayleigh gulped, slowly getting into the tub, once in she started another contraction, quickly getting into a very awkward position, she leaned against the back of the tub, moaning. She couldn't move. It hurt so badly. Ahkmenrah quickly got into the tub, grabbing onto her hands he pulled her forward. He kneeled down on one knee onto the bottom of the tub, letting, Kayeligh lean into him.

A knock on the door, made Ahkmenrah look up. His eyes widened as he realized who it was. Even though they looked human, he knew that it was the Egyptian Goddesses; Hathor, whom was the goddess of health and beauty. As well as the Goddess known as Isis.

The Gods of Egypt had come to answer Ahkmenrah's prayer...


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31:** **_Unexpected Greetings III_**

Ahkmenrah stared at the Goddesses that were standing near the tub. He couldn't help but feel a smile stretch from ear to ear. They really were there.

When Ahkmenrah was about to say something to them, he felt Kayleigh grip his hand harder, moaning loudly. Ahkmenrah, leaned his cheek upon the top of her head, caressing her hands with his own; trying to comfort her the best that he possibly could. Once he felt her grip on his hand lessen he didn't pull away a centimetre before she grabbed his hand. "Don't leave!"

"I'm not going anywhere, Kayleigh." He looked at the Goddesses, whom smiled, nodding their heads. "Kayleigh, guess who's here?"

Kayleigh lifted her head slightly. "Who?" She asked, her voice sounding slightly strained. These contractions were taking a toll on her body and mind.

"The Egyptian Goddesses; Hathor, and Isis." This seemed to snap Kayleigh out of the world of hurt that she was in, looking up at him, she could tell that he was telling the truth.

"Hathor is the Goddess of Music and Dancing....Isis is the Goddess of health and...OW!" Kayleigh was interrupted yet again to another contraction. Social pleasantries were far from the top of her priority list, especially since she wasn't expecting two of the great deities of Ancient Egypt to be in the birthing room with them.

Kayleigh cried, moving away from Ahkmenrah and leaned against the side of the tub, breathing heavily. Ahkmenrah, moved behind her, gently rubbing her lower back in circular motions. Out of the corner of his eye, he noticed Isis and Hathor exchanging glances, nodding their heads, they turned back to the couple.

"We will be watching, but it will not be here, my son." Isis said softly. "The minute that the child is born, we shall be back."

With that the Egyptian Goddesses disappeared leaving, a thin cloud of smoke in their wake, which dissipated with the blink of an eye. Ahkmenrah turned his attention back to Kayleigh, who was in her own little world trying so desperately to not scream.

For what seemed like an eternity, Ginger walked in, a Doctor by her side. Ginger walked up to Kayleigh, placing a hand on her shoulder, causing her to jump. "Kayleigh?"

"Uh huh?"

"We're going to check to see how far dilated you are, alright?"

"Whatever!" Kayleigh felt Ahkmenrah caress her upper arm, trying to help calm her. "Ugh! Fuck,_ I can't do this!_" She moaned.

Ginger sighed, pulling off the examination gloves. "You're seven centimetres."

"That's it?" Kayleigh gulped some air into her lungs. Kayleigh moaned in frustration, laying her head down on the cool ceramic edge, letting out puffs of air. That was it? She was that far along? Then again she wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for her mother, causing her stress levels to go sky high.

"I'm gonna kill that woman!" Kayleigh growled, grinding her teeth together. "I will."

"Who?" Ginger asked, moving in front of the tub to look at Kayleigh.

"If it wasn't for my mother, sending my stress levels sky high, then maybe I wouldn't be here!" Ginger nodded her head in understanding.

"That's true, but if you that, you'll be charged for manslaughter." Kayleigh nodded, knowing that she was right. Though that never helped her 'killing' desire at the moment.

"Right now...I really could care less." Kayleigh whispered, bowing her head, swaying her hips in a way that made the water slosh up on the sides and under her belly. "I feel like she's doing the tango with my insides. Ugh!!!"

"Deep, calm breaths, Kayleigh." Kayleigh shot Ahkmenrah a look that said 'Shut up or Go eat shit and die'. Ahkmenrah immediately fell silent, he just kept rubbing her back, but after a few minutes of it she told him to stop.

An agonizing two hours went by before Kayleigh felt the urge to push. Larry and Taylor walked out of the room to try and find Ginger, so that she can see if Kayleigh was dilated enough.

When Ginger came back she checked. "Yes, it's time to push Kayleigh. Let me go get Dr. Simmons and we'll begin alright."

"Yep." Kayleigh couldn't object. She wanted to have the baby now, only if she was going to be in good health. She hoped to the big man upstairs that he'd let their daughter be alright. Just that moment her brain stalled. Why were the Egyptian Gods Hathor and Isis there? What did they want? Were they there to see to it that the baby would be alright?

She lifted her head searching for the goddesses. Were they really there? Or was it all in her head? Bringing in a deep breath she spoke. "Ahkmenrah?"

"Yes my princess?"

"Who...did you say was here?"

He looked at her a little hesitant to tell her with some nurses in the room. He leaned down and whispered in her ear. "Hathor and Isis."

So she wasn't going insane. It was real, the question was. Why? "Why were they here?"

Ahkmenrah actually didn't know. Sure he prayed for them to be there to make sure that the baby was alright, but then the left. "I...don't know."

Before anything else could be said, Ginger and a Doctor, with short light brown hair, and bright blue eyes, walking over to Kayleigh.

"Kayleigh would you be alright if we positioned you in a squatting position so that we could check you?" Dr. Simmons placed a hand gently on her shoulder. Kayleigh looked up at his face and nodded, letting out a breath that she didn't know she was holding.

"Alright." Simmons and Ginger got on either side of her, holding onto either side of her upper arm, as well as their other hands gently on her upper back, moving her slowly into a squatting position. Ahkmenrah right behind her.

Kayleigh moaned loudly and clenched her eyes shut as another contraction took hold of her lower half, making it hard for her to breathe, she heard rustling of feet, not a second to soon could she feel someone placing a breathing mask on her, Ahkmenrah massaging her shoulders.

Kayleigh gulped. "Is the baby going to be alright being born in water?"

"Yes the baby will be fine, it's after birth that we are more concerned about." Ginger replied, as she struggled to keep Kayleigh upright as the Doctor checked her.

Getting back into a kneeling position, he pulled his latex gloves back up onto the cuff of his protective gown. "Well, Kayleigh you are now ten centimetres."

"Oh thank the lord!" Kayleigh exclaimed, holding onto Ahkmenrah's hand for dear life, as another contraction hit her, she clenched her eyes together, breathing through her nose. She felt someones hand on her shoulder.

Once the contraction was over they got Kayleigh lying back against Ahkmenrah, her legs were on either side of Ahkmenrah's. Ahkmenrah's hands laid his hands on top of her stomach, his thumbs rubbing in gentle circles on her skin.

"Stop that!" She growled. Ahkmenrah immediately stopped what he was doing and looked at the doctor who nodded.

The Doctor moved towards her, placing a hand on her knee. "Kayleigh, on the next contraction I need you to take in a deep breath and bare down and push."

"Yeah...."She replied, trying to get into a more comfortable position. The feeling of another contraction came, having barely any time to prepare for it. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep breath she bared down, pushing as hard as she could, hearing both Ginger and the doctor slowly counting to ten.

"...nine...ten...slowly let a breath out." Ginger said, standing right next to the tub, a couple of nurses in their scrubs, wearing face-masks and latex gloves, a small table behind them.

"Ah! Ow!" Kayleigh cringed as the baby's head was baring down on her pelvis, making it extremely uncomfortable. "Hurry up please!"

"You can do it Kayleigh, don't rush it." Ahkmenrah voice sounded calm and soothing to her, however right now it just sounded annoying.

"Oh, put a sock in it Ahkmenrah!" She snapped not regretting anything she said. Ahkmenrah stifled a sigh that wanted to escape his mouth, a chuckle in the room made everyone avert their gaze from what they were doing to Larry, whose face turned a bright shade of red. He muttered his apologies, looking up at the ceiling.

If Kayleigh was in a more better situation she would've made a funny remark, but right now she didn't feel like it. She felt another contraction, this time she was ready for it...somewhat. Bringing in another breath, grinding her teeth she bore down. At least halfway through the contraction she stopped, feeling really sick to her stomach, breathing air right down into her stomach, she let it slowly out, closing her eyes trying to calm her stomach.

"Kayleigh we need you to push." Dr. Simmons said, looking at her. Kayleigh opened her eyes, sending him a glare, she growled. "You want me to throw up on you?"

Even though Kayleigh couldn't see it but Dr. Simmons smiled behind his mask, he spoke in a soft voice.. "I know Kayleigh, but in couple of more pushes and you will be having a beautiful child in your arms."

Kayleigh brought in a deep breath again, nodding her head, and not a moment to soon, another contraction came and she bore down once again, a ring of fire, surrounded her nether regions, and she screamed out in pain as the infants head began to crown.

"Stop pushing, Kayleigh." Ginger ordered, looking at her, Keyleigh gave her a confused look, but obliged to the nurse, panting heavily. "If you continue pushing you might tear yourself unnecessarily."

"Kayleigh, the baby has dark brown hair." Ginger exclaimed excitedly a twinkle seemed to form in her eyes, behind her mask she was smiling brightly. "Why don't you two reach down to feel the head?"

Kayleigh let go of Ahkmenrah's sore hand and snaked it down to feel the baby's head, immediately she felt joy, she felt worry, and she felt anger come at her all at once. When Kayleigh brought her hand up, Ahkmenrah reached down and smiled as he felt the soft hair, and scalp of the baby's head as he brushed his fingers across their child's head lovingly.

Ahkmenrah got comfortable again, placing his hands lovingly upon Kayleigh's stomach. He quickly glanced at everyone, Larry was pacing back and forth, trying to calm his nerves down, every so often he would glance over at them. Taylor and Al were sitting on a double seat, holding each others hands, Taylor's face was pale and scared. Al looked calm and collective, but if one were to look deep into his eyes, they could see worry, fear and anger. Ahkmenrah averted his gave back down to Kayleigh, as she gripped the sides of his hands again as another contraction began.

Before the contraction was over, Dr. Simmons abruptly told her to stop, panic evident in his voice. "Kayleigh the cord is wrapped around the baby's neck." Kayleigh felt her breath catch in her throat. This was something that she didn't want to hear. She was already scared that Nila wouldn't make it once she was born. She swallowed a painful lump in her throat that formed when she heard this information. For what seemed like an eternity to Kayleigh, Dr. Simmons, finally got the cord away from Nila's neck, Kayleigh let out a breath of relief ignoring the pain in her back and abdomen.

"Just one more moment Kayleigh I'm suctioning out his nose and mouth." Dr. Simmons said as he grabbed the bulb syringe, and pushing it in Nila's mouth and nostrils. Kayleigh closed her eyes breathing in and out slowly. "Okay..."

"Can we _please_hurry with this!" Kayleigh pleaded, clenching onto Ahkmenrah's hand yet again. Ahkmenrah leaned his head down, kissing the side of her face gently.

"Just one more push Kayleigh." Ginger said reassuringly. Kayleigh looked from Ginger to the doctor.

"R-really?" She asked breathlessly.

"Yes."

Kayleigh let her head drop onto Ahkmenrah's chest as she looked up at the ceiling. _'Daddy...I hope you're watching...'_ She thought to herself, as a tear rolled down her pale cheek.

"Hear that? Just one more push my princess." Ahkmenrah exclaimed happily, as he caressed her hair with a gentle touch. Kayleigh smiled a small smile, before pushing for the very last time. She screamed loudly, thrashing her head from side-to-side.

"Okay, Kayleigh reach down and pull your baby out." practically whispered, as the shoulders wiggled out, one arm at a time, Kayleigh's hands were shaky, as she reached down, gently grabbing onto the baby. Bringing in another breath she pushed with all her might, the baby sliding out like fish. pulling the baby up on her chest, she felt tears spring to her eyes as she heard the most beautiful sound in the world.

Crying. Nila was crying. Her lungs sounding strong and healthy. Kayleigh held her index finger out to her daughter, she spoke; her voice breaking. "Hey there little one...my you are so tiny..." She turned her head, to look at Ahkmenrah. "Ahkmenrah...she's here."

Ahkmenrah felt his throat tighten up at the sight of the small little girl held in Kayleigh's arms. No words could describe the feeling he was feeling. Even though Nila was born unexpectedly, she was beautiful in every way. Bright blue eyes looked curiously around the room, her short dark brown hair, in a mess, all over her still wet forehead and scalp. Her mouth in a perfect shaped 'O', as she yawned, ten perfect toes, ten perfect fingers, holding his index figer out to her, she wrapped her small hand around his finger and held onto it like it was her lifeline. Ahkmenrah's vision became blurry as tears threatened to fall down his tanned skin.

During his reign in Ancient Egypt he would never had experienced this beautiful moment in his life. The second chance of life that he had been given. With the love of his life, and a beautiful child to boot. The Gods really did hear his never ending prayers.

A knock on the door, brought the happiness in the room to dull down as Ginger walked over to the door, opening it a crack. "I'm sorry, but unauthorized personnel isn't allowed beyond the nurses station."

"We are Ahkmenrah's family members." An older man with an Egyptian accent said loud enough so that it filtered into the room and that everyone could hear him. Ahkmenrah's eyes widened at the sound of the familiar voice. Ginger stepped out of the way to let four people enter. A man that looked somewhat like Ahkmenrah, his attire was nothing that Kayleigh ever saw before, both the middle-aged man and the women beside him wore the same thing. Ancient Egyptian Ceremonial robes.

Ahkmenrah never paid attention to anything around him but the four people that were standing at the entrance, everyone staring at them, except for , Ginger and a couple of other nurses who were now checking over the new born, cleaning her up as well as checking her vitals. All of which were surprisingly normal.

The man and woman with the robes stepped forward, bowing slightly. The man spoke. "My son, we have come to see our beautiful grandchild."

Kayleigh's eyes widened and craned her neck to look at Ahkmenrah, but instead she accidentally smacked her head into his own, a sharp pain emanating from their jaws. "Sorry, Ahkmenrah..." Her face flushed in embarrassment as her gaze caught the glimpse of Ahkmenrah's father, looking at her with a look of amusement on his face.

Ahkmenrah kissed her cheek softly. "It's alright." He chuckled. "Kayleigh this is my father, and this is my mother. Mother, father...this is Kayleigh."

"Kayleigh, our princess. It is a pleasure to meet you."

"N-nice to meet you too." Kayleigh looked away from Ahkmenrah's parents when Ginger came over with a hospital gown in hands. "Kayleigh let's get you outta here and into a bed alright. Just then another contration came, however this one was a dull ached, one last push and the placenta came out, it was a good thing she was getting out, she didn't want to smell it. Kayleigh leaned forward, letting Ahkmenrah get out of the tub, once out he and Ginger reached down and helped Kayleigh out, she was feeling a little weak, but her energy was slowly coming back.

Once she was out, she gratefully took the hospital gown and wrapped it around her, tying it in a way that it looked like a house coat. She looked around the room. "Where did they take Nila? Is she alright?"

Ginger took off her mask, gloves then her isolation gown, wrapping them all together and then throwing them out. "They took her to an isolation room. With her being so small, she shouldn't be in an environment where there is the chance for her to be in contact with infection; because if she does then that could be fatal to her."

Ahkmenrah, as well as his parents walked up to them. "Would we be able to see her?"

Ginger nodded. "Yes. Follow me." Ginger brought over a wheel-chair for Kayleigh to sit in, and once she was in Larry rolled her out of the birthing room and followed Ginger to the isolation room, where they all got suited up. Through the small window they could make out a couple of doctor's placing an EKG onto her small body, as well as a heart monitor, which monitored her heart rate, and blood pressure.

Kayleigh closed her eyes and bit her lip from crying. She felt Ahkmenrah's hand gently squeeze her shoulder, another hand was placed on her other shoulder, glancing behind her, she saw that the person was Ahkmenrah's mother. Smiling weakly. "Nila will be alright dear child. The Goddesses Hathor and Isis, will not let anything happen." She said gesturing to the two women that was standing quietly behind them.

"Really?" Kayleigh asked, hoping that her voice didn't sound to hopeful. Kayleigh watched as the Goddesses nodded, walking over to the small group. Hathor placed both hands upon Kayleigh's shoulders, closing her eyes she started to chant something in Ancient Egyptian. Kayleigh swore she felt something weird happen as Isis continued to chant in Ancient Egyptian, a few moments later; she opened her eyes and stepped back. Hathor walked up and placed a hand on her shoulder as well and smiled. "Kayleigh, the Pharaoh has finally found true love and a new life. We owe you gratitude that could never be expressed by words. We--"

They were interrupted by a nurse with long blond hair, which was pulled into a pony-tail, covered by a light blue hair-net. "I'm sorry to interrupt but the baby is stable and I can tell that you would love to have some family time; so if there isn't anything else, we will be going."

Both Ahkmenrah and Kayleigh exchanged glances before looking at their daughter who was now in an incubator; sleeping soundly, two other nurses as well as a doctor double checking everything before walking towards them. One of the doctors placed his gloved hands upon his hips and sighed. "Well, the baby is fine for now, but if you need anything at all, just ring the red button over on the far side of the wall, we will come ASAP."

"Alright, thank you." Kayleigh whispered, smiling slightly before looking over at the sleeping body of Nila. Once she turned her head back to the doctor's they nodded their heads and headed towards the door, closing it softly. Everyone turned back to the attention at hand.

Hathor cleared her throat before speaking. "My Pharaoh, Kayleigh. Your child will be fine, we will be watching her closely. She will be perfect in every way."

Ahkmenrah grabbed Kayleigh's hand and smiled. "Thank you ever so much. You have bestowed so much blessings that we cannot fathom it. You have our gratitude."

Kayleigh swallowed hard. "Yes." She nodded her head. "Thank you ever so much."

"Your gratitude is not needed." Hathor raised her hand to tell them that it was alright. "After all the years of pain and suffering that Kahmunrah has given him, we are in debt to you Kayleigh. You defeated his brother, sending him back to the underworld."

Kayleigh shrugged. "Adrenaline, I guess."

Isis smiled. "Ah, not just adrenaline dear child, but it was for the love of the people you cherish the most that got you through it." Isis turned from Kayleigh and Ahkmenrah and turned back to his parents, nodding her head to them. "I believe your parents have something to give to you my Pharaoh."

Ahkmenrah raised an eyebrow as his parents stepped forward; a golden box with Ancient Egyptian Hieroglyphs written on it, like wrapping paper. They held it to Ahkmenrah, whom after a moment's hesitation took it. His mother's voice broke as she spoke. "You have brought the Egyptian Kingodm peace, and tranquillity. Something that we had wished to do for so many years, my son." She smiled, gesturing to the box she continued. "The box in your hand, holds all the things you will need in this lifetime. An American Citizenship as well as Canadian; you are known as Ahmed Ahkrah now, you now know how to read and write the English language, AND you can choose between the occupations; Doctor, Lawyer, Teacher, or Paramedic. Which ever one you pick, you will immediately have the knowledge."

Ahkmenrah looked at his mother then his father, then to the God's, his eyes finally landing on his beloved Kayleigh. She sent him a smile. "Which one do you think I would be good at, my princess?"

Kayleigh pressed her index finger to her chin and tapped it a couple of times. "Um...you love helping people, then how about a Doctor...or even a Paramedic?"

Ahkmenrah looked at her for a few seconds before smiling. "I will pick Paramedic."

"An excellent choice." Both Hathor and Isis waved their hands a couple of times. "Enjoy your new life my king." With that being said they vanished, a puff of white smoke, dancing in the air where they previously stood. Ahkmenrah and Kayleigh looked at his parents, who were now fading slowly away. Ahkmenrah's eyes brimmed with tears as he stepped forward hugging both his parents he let out a sob. "Thank you mother, thank you father. I wish you could stay longer."

"We would, but the afterlife is where we belong our son." They smiled and hugged him tightly before letting go of him and walking over to Kayleigh, both wrapping their fading arms around her in a comforting embrace. "Kayleigh, we can never repay you for what you have given our son...and us, a beautiful daughter." They looked over at Nila, smiling. "As well as a perfect grandchild. Thank you."

"You're welcome." Kayleigh whispered as she hugged his parents back, letting the tears roll down her pale face. "I am so happy that I was the one to make Ahkmenrah whole...and he made me whole as well. My life had fallen apart when my father passed away, I feel new and alive. I owe him my everything."

Ahkmenrah knelt down and hugged Kayleigh tightly as his parents began to walk towards the door, but stopped turning back around, they joined hands and began fading more and more. Their voices an echoes as they spoke. "Second chances come at anytime...anywhere. Good luck the both of you...we will be watching."

**Author's Note:**_ Well, that is it...what did everyone think? Did you like it? Hate it? I'm sorry that it took so long for a freaking update...I hate writer's block really I do...Anyways...Who wants me to do a Sequel? ^^ Please let me know either A) On my profile...or B) In your review._


	32. Authors Note

**I Would Like To Give A Special Thanks to:**

_**Miss Kaelyn Marie Lorne** for letting me use her character Taylor Morton, I really appreciate it chicky. As well as **AuroraandRosalieWannabe** She has let me use her character Ginger (I couldn't find out what Gus' last name was...) I'm sorry that she wasn't in the story as much as I would have liked but if I DO do the sequel, she will be in it a lot more A LOT!!! I promise you that ^^_

_**Thank you so much to the wonderful authors who have faved this story:**_

_8yume, AltairFan15, AngelofLove4e, animecrazygirl1, AuroraandRosalieWannabe, ChesterAnnCullen08, Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Eris 87, gizmosfan, Guggi, Hawk's-Gal4077, icefire101, Icy Shores, Insectlover, K9-Blizz, Leahwannabe479, Lostgirl19, Me Myself and I and Us and, Michelle Cassidy, PunkMutantGargoyleChica, PunkPrincess13skull, rissy16, Rose-Of-the-Revolution, Songorita, thatredheadedchick, ToxicFireStarter, Twilight and Nikki, whysosiriusblack45, ZanesLittleGirl15, Miss Kaelyne Marie Lorne_

**Thank you to the wonderful authors who have added this story to their alert list:**

_2GrayBoys, 8yume, AltairFan15, AngelofLove4eva, AnimeOtakuBara, AuroraandRosalieWannabe, BrokenAngel1753, Bruce-Willis-Fan42694, Chaos086, , Draco MalfoyGirl 16, Genevieve Deadwood, Hawk's-Gal4077, I-Am-Beloved, Lava Puppy, Leahwannabe479, Me Myself and I and Us and, Miss Kaelyn Marie Lorne, nightangelx18, PunkPrincess13skull, Raine44354, rissy16, Songorita, Stebba stud28, thatredheadedchick, Vampire Solidarity1, YANIsweetness7, Zebidee, ValStarr10, SauronaSlytherin_

_**Thank you so much for the people who have reviewed and gave me more and more courage to write this story seeing it through to the end:**_

_Eris87, Sakura Tate, AuroraandRosalieWannabe, Raine44354, Me Myself and I and Us and, thatredheadedchick, Leahwannabe479, Miss Kaelyne Marie Lorne, neko-chan4566, whysosiriusblack45, thunderyoshi, AltairFan15, LittleMargarita, crystaldiemond12, PunkMutantGargoyleChica, AngelofLove4eva, YANIsweetness7, Stebba stud28, Elleine, Nintendo Fan 101, BrokenAngel1753, Draco MalfoyGirl16, pinkxjellybean, PunkPrincess13skull, Icy Shores, shippolove844, 8yume, 2GrayBoys, Hawk's-Gal4077, I-Am-Beloved_

_**I have enjoyed sharing my fanfics with each and every one of you. My love for writing has kept me from going on with this story xD I luves you all!!**_

**_(P.s: If there are more to be added to this page I will edit it.)_**

**_Again, I thank all of you for your support through the whole thing._**


	33. Chapter 32

**Author's Note:** Okay...so I decided to expand with this story instead of making a sequel...I dunno seemed more...better I s'pose. Anyways here is the next chapter of "A SPARK OF LOVE" Enjoy me pretties XD P.S.: Sorry that it took so damned long to do so.

**~XXXXX~**

Nila. Our beautiful little girl was now a year old. Ginger, who had been our nurse during the birth, had been assigned to check up on us every now and again to make sure that there was no complications with Nila...or us.

Having a newborn child was very tiring, but definitely rewarding. My friend Taylor Morton, will soon find out in about two months, when her twin girls will be born. I could tell that she was nervous and very excited about this, so was Al Capone.

Usually we were up early in the mornings because Ahkmerah was now a paramedic. However, this particular morning was something I was not expecting, nor was I all that impressed when the phone rang at 5:30 in the morning, even though Nila practically sleeps through anything I was more worried that it might actually wake her up because she's been sick with a cold for the past few days, making her both restless and cranky.

I sighed a breath of relief when I finally realized that Nila was still asleep. As I listened to the other end, I was shaken with shock and worry. On the phone was my mother's doctor, informing me that my mother had been in a car accident, involving not only her, but a tractor trailer and the main car that had been swerving all over the road.

She was in Saint Waterville Hospital; at least a 17 hour drive.

"Thank you for informing me..." I choked out after about five minutes to talking to the surgeon. As I pressed the 'OFF' button on the phone, I couldn't help but stare blankly at the wall in front of me.

Ahkmenrah didn't need to ask if something was bothering me, it didn't take a genius to realize that. He knew it. As I glanced over at him I could see concern etched into his features, his eyes soft with worry.

"What is wrong?"

I shook my head in disbelief. "That was the hospital in Moncton, New Brunswick...my mother was involved in a car accident...the Doctor in charge had informed me that she's in critical condition and that...now might be the time we have to say goodbye..."

Just the look on Ahkmenrah's face told me that he was remember what had took place a couple months prior. The unexpected visit from my mother, telling me that she didn't want nothing to do with out 'bastard' child as well as us, because I did not wait until marriage to have a child.

"What do you want to do, my princess?"

I shook my head slowly as I placed the phone back in the holster, letting my head drop back on the pillow. "I don't know..."

"Do you want to see her?"

Did I really wanted to see my mother? I did because well; she was my mother, she gave me life, she dressed me, she was there for me; up until my father died. At the same time, she did put us through absolute hell, which in turn made me go into labor, early at that. I can't thank the Egyptian Gods enough to making our little girl make it through.

"I don't really know, Ahk..I mean she put us through hell and back..." I reached up and pinched the bridge of my nose. "But at the same time...she's my mother..."

He sighed as he took my hand in his own, giving it a gentle squeeze. "It's entirely up to you, my princess. Use your better judgment."

A few minutes have passed. I was struggling with my inner demons. What would I do? After all she had put us through. I still loved her with all my heart. Sighing, I finally made up my mind as I knew what had to be done.

"I guess we should go and pack." I gave Ahkmenrah a small smile. "She is my mother after all..."


	34. Chapter 33

**Author's Note:** Yeah...it's been a long time since I updated this lovely fanfic hasn't it? Anyways I do have a question. Should I leave the sequel with this story or should I take it out and put it into a different one all together? Leave feedback about that when you review please :)

Anyways, here is the next chapter for you.

**P.S: I realized that I royally screwed up about how old Nila was...whoops my bad. I should have checked the previous chapter first **sighs****

**OoOoO**

**QUESTIONS**

**OoOoO**

"Can Al and I go to?" Taylor pleaded with Ahkmenrah and I the next morning when we began packing. I looked up at him, silently asking him if we should let them go or not. I didn't want to be rude and say that this was a family matter, though at the same time Taylor was like a sister I never had. She was family.

He shrugged. Some leader he was, I thought bitterly to myself as I rolled my eyes at him before turning my attention to my almost nine month pregnant friend and sighed with defeat. "Okay you can go..."

"Thanks! I have to go tell Al so we can start packing!" I thought she looked like the Chesire Cat for a moment when she began smiling from ear to ear. Given the circumstances I couldn't help but laugh. It was amusing at how happy she was about getting away.

I held back a snort when I realized that she was waddling around like a duck. I wanted to quack but I knew that would've been a low blow. Especially where I was just in her situation just a couple months back.

I sighed, averting my attention back to the task at hand. I placed my sweaters, tank tops, anything of entertainment. Though I knew full well I was going to be busy with Nila.

I felt tired, restless, helpless even. My mind kept replaying that same damned scene that sent me into early labor. I felt angry for what she did. I didn't understand _why_ she would say something so hurtful about us. It was our life, not hers.

Could I really say that I didn't want to see my own mother when this may be our last time for us to ever do so? Part of me wanted to say no, she doesn't deserve our sympathies, our time, our tears. The other part of me says I should. I was stuck between a rock and a hard place. With no where to move.

Also, when the museum found out about the whole ordeal, there was a huge uproar about the old hag and that she didn't even deserve a batting of an eyelash. I felt somewhat insulted by that remark.

"After everything that old old cow put you, Ahkmenrah and the baby through you want to go and see her? Help her? Give her _your_ sympathy?" I literally had nothing to say on that. I didn't know what to say to tell the truth.

Of course Jedidiah had to put his two cents worth in. I couldn't blame them really. I was just happy that the Ancient Egyptian Gods and Goddesses watched over Nila throughout the birth. It's something that I know I will never be able to repay them back for such a kind deed.

I shook the thought out of my head. I knew that if I didn't go I would feel regret and sadness, especially if something does happen to her. I sighed, cursing in French about the whole situation, that I just happened to look up to see Ahkmenrah looking at me like I had grown two heads. I smiled sheepishly at him as I shrugged, my face heating up with humiliation.

I wonder what my father would be thinking if he was still alive. I tilted my head up to the spackled ceiling, envisioning my father looking down at us, his brown eyes showing love, support, a look of being proud for who his daughter chose. A smile dancing across his bright angelic face.

A smile broke out onto my face at the thought. No matter where I went, my father was there for us, for me, for Nila. He was always watching over us.

Oh, how I missed him. I wished he was here, I wished I could hear his voice, say that I love him. I wish I could listen to his perverted jokes, his songs he used to sing, the sound of him plucking the strings of his old country guitar. I wish I would've been able have him walk me down the aisle when Ahkmenrah and I actually do get married.

Biting my lip I returned back to packing; reaching down onto the floor I picked up Nila's bag filling it with her diapers, bottles, cloths, sleepers, blankets anything that she might need I put in. I jumped when someone's hand landed at the small of my back, caressing it gently. I turned to see Ahkmenrah looking at me with a look of concern.

"Are you alright, My Princess? You don't seem like yourself." He asked in a low, concerned whisper. I looked away from him. Was I seriously _that_ easy to read? I knew I couldn't keep a lot of things from him, but sometimes I swear this guy was psychic.

I sighed. I couldn't lie to him. "I...no. No I'm not. My mind keeps playing the events of what happened a couple months ago. I keep asking myself if I'm doing the right thing about going and seeing her. Even after everything she put us through." I looked him in the eyes. "Ahkmenrah, am I doing the right thing?"

He stopped what he was doing and walked over to me. Placing both hand on my cheeks he searched my face, my eyes. It felt as though he was searching my very soul. "She is your mother, Kayleigh. I cannot tell you what you can and cannot do. That is your decision to make. Whatever you decide I will support you all the way."

I sighed. My mother was such a spiteful bitch at times. More so after dad died. A question than came to mind. "Ahkmenrah, can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

I took a deep breath. "Would...would you go see Kahmunrah if he was severely injured and they thought he wasn't going to make it? Would you go even though he put you through hell and back?"


	35. Chapter 34

**Author's Note:** I LIVE! Everyone I live! Haha, anyways after reading a couple of NaTM fics I FINALLY got some of my muse bunnies back. Hopefully they stay for awhile longer. Key word; Hopefully. So, I hope you like the next chapter of this lovely fic that took so long for me to update it ^^;

Anyways, after some thinking there will only be...3-4 more chapters before this story is OFFICIALLY finished. In which an actual sequel will take place. Seven years to be precise. I do just want to know one thing though...Who would be interested in actually reading it?

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 35**

**OoOoO**

Ahkmenrah was having an internal battle with himself, it seemed. Was he scared that he may answer wrong? Was he worried that I may feel differently about him if he said yes? I wasn't sure but I placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, giving it a gentle, yet reassuring squeeze.

Giving me a weak smile and a nod of the head, he heeded my unspoken words, "I-I..." He stuttered out, the rest came out in a muffled reply of nothing but gibberish. He had no idea what to say. His head dropped, ashamed at his words dying immediately on his lips. It was heart-breaking. I didn't want him to do this around me.

Kneeling down, my fingers slid under his chin, gently bringing his head up, his beautiful almond shaped brown eyes bore into mine. Guilt running through them. "Ahkmenrah, what do you want to say?"

He took that as some kind of encouragement. His answer came out in a mumbled reply yet again after trying to strain my ears to hear him, I finally gave up asking; "What was that?"

"I would," his words were repeated a little louder. I noted that his voice shook, his hands wringing nervously together. He let out a shaky breath. "It is wrong of me to do that? Even everything that he has done in the past, what he has done to you?"

I shook my head, smiling a little when he made eye-contact with me. "No. No you're not. I can't be angry for you willing to see your brother. He's family. He's blood. You have a kind heart. A heart for your people, for your family. The heart that caught mine. How could I hate it?"

No words were spoken as he lifted me up onto his lap, and we both fell back onto the bed, his lips crashing gently, yet firmly into my own. Soon, I felt his tongue grazing my bottom lip, begging for entrance. Smiling, I allowed him in, enjoying a very sensual French kiss. His hand entwined itself into my hair, making the kiss deeper, causing a moan to escape past me. He laughed, before reluctantly breaking the kiss to allow us some air.

Leaning my forehead against his I couldn't help but sigh with content. "You know, sometimes I wonder if your kisses are magic. They always entrance me."

Chuckling he kissed my cheek. Ignoring the comment altogether. We stayed like that for a few minutes before I rolled off of him and to his side, looking up at his face. Looking down he brought his hand, caressing my cheek before muttering; "I wish I knew you three-thousand years ago."

"I was only born twenty-two years ago."

"Just a mere technicality at that."

Before I could say anything else, however, we could hear Nila's cry over the baby monitor. I sat up; "I'll be back."

**OoOoO**

"There is my little Princess!" Ahkmenrah smiled, holding out his arms to the giggling little infant in my arms. His features lightened considerably whenever he saw his daughter. It was heart-warming and just plain cute. Every time I saw them together, interacting the way they do, it made me feel complete. Would I ever change that for the world?

Hell, no.

**OoOoO**

It was well past 5pm when we got everything set and ready. We had decided that we would go and inform everyone at the museum of the little journey that we would be going on. My heart skipped a beat. I did love my mother with all my heart, she did something horrible in the past. I know that, but did she do that to deal with losing dad? I knew she missed him a lot, I did too, his death took their toll on everyone. More then likely it took the most toll on her. She barely got any sleep, nor did she barely eat. You would think that where I was with him at the time that it would hurt me the most. It was heartbreaking, it was stressful and nightmares of the incident still plagued most of my dreams.

Though, I never spoke a word to anyone. Why should I? I didn't want to burden them with my problems. Everyone suggested I go see a shrink. That idea was smacked down pretty quickly. To tell the truth, I was extremely nervous. What would she think or say when she saw Ahkmenrah, Nila and I walk in? Glancing over at Taylor with Al I wondered for a brief second if it was a very intelligent idea for us to bring them with us. They were great to us.

Guilt swept over me. She was a great friend, who was always there for me. How could this be any different?

_'Because,'_ A voice echoed in my head_, 'this may be the last time you see your mother.'_

As we drove to the museum I went over what we were going to say. I can hear Jed now. He's not going to be happy. Well, neither was the other exhibits. She's my mother after all. I had too. Okay, I didn't _have _to. I _wanted _to.

"We're here." Ahkmenrah's voice broke through my thoughts. Looking up I saw that we were parked in front of the loading dock. Letting out a soft sigh, I unbuckled Nila from her car-seat.

We headed inside just as soon as the sun fell beyond the horizon. We were greeted by everyone. All of whom looking at Nila with compassionate eyes. They loved her, cared for her like she was family. In fact, they were family.

"Hey guys. What brings you here?" Uncle Larry said from atop the balcony. I smiled, waving in his direction as he stepped down each step. He stopped in front of us.

I opened my mouth to speak but Ahkmenrah beat me to the punch. "Kayleigh received some news this morning, concerning her mother."

Larry glanced in my direction, quirking his eyebrow. Silently asking for confirmation. I nodded once. "Yeah. Um...she was in an accident and she's in the ICU. Her injuries are critical."

"Are you going to see her?"

Frustration took over as I battled with myself, my hands roughly combed through my hair. "Yeah, Taylor and Al are coming as well." It came out as a muttered reply. Nevertheless my Uncle still heard it.

He studied me, his eyes sweeping over my face. His face void of any emotion. What was he thinking. He sighed, "I know what she did was horrible. I don't understand why she did it. However, she is your mother and if you have to do it, do it. I'll support your decision."

A feeling lifted from my heart, a smile grazing my lips. I wrapped one of my free arms around his neck. "Thanks, Uncle Larry. That means a lot."

He smiled, I could feel it against my cheek as he patted my back gingerly. "Welcome. Now..." He pulled back. He looked from Ahkmenrah to Taylor, Al then back to me. "You best be careful going up there. It's at least a 13 hour drive. 17 tops. I don't want to hear on the news that you guys got into an accident. Understand?"

"Perfectly."

"Good."

We glanced around the museum. My eyes catching that of two very familiar 3 inch figurines. Jedediah stepped forward. "Be careful."

My head cocked to the side, I felt slightly taken aback. Now that was different. "What's up?"

He sighed, "nothin'."

I cocked my brow and turned to my Uncle. He shrugged, he didn't know why either. I looked to Octavius. He too, shrugged.

"He's just worried." He bowed with respect. "I too, fear for your safety, m'lady. I wish for you to have a safe journey without any problems."

"Thank you."

After we said our goodbyes it was around, six o'clock before we finally left, and another twenty before we were on the highway, Canada bound. It brought a smile to my lips. It has been awhile, and I was happy, nervous, and saddened that it wasn't under the best circumstances. However, we were going to the place where I grew up.


	36. Chapter 35

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Sorry for the delay in an update...I lost some of my data from my other laptop after an accident happened at a friends house...Also, I kinda lost my muse bunnies but I read "family" by Tybs23 and got back into the groove...besides...I have 2 more chapters after this one before I start the sequel...btw, who wants a sequel anyways? xD And if you do, who wants me to message them to let them know that it's up? If so, leave your response in a review!

Anyways, I'm extremely sorry for any grammar/spelling errors made within this chapter...I can't find the spellcheck on this site anymore _ if you do see any please don't hesitate to let me know.

So, without further ado, here's the next chapter for you.

**OoOoO**

**CHAPTER 36:**** An Odd Reunion**

**OoOoO**

Everyone was becoming restless, Nila had finally quieted down after a few minutes and was now sleeping soundly. It has been so long since I've driven in any vehicle for this long. My muscles were cramped and achy; and by the looks of both Al and Taylor, they too felt the effects.

"Are we there yet?" Taylor whined, slouching further in her seat as far as her stomach and seatbelt would allow. I couldn't help but laugh.

"No. Not yet."

"When?"

"In a few more hours."

"Wake me when we get there?"

"Yeah, yeah."

We promised that when we arrived we would find ourselves a hotel to stay in. Only four more hours at least until we arrived. Biting the inside of my lip, I debated.

_Push play on the CD player or not to push play. That is the question._

After an internal battle I finally won. Smiling, I pushed my CD into the player -making sure that the volume was down low- and smiled when the song; 'Worth More Broken' by Adelene began playing. I couldn't sing, but I sang quietly along -It brought back memories;

_I'm fine  
That's what you said to me  
__But baby I just can't believe  
That line from a girl  
Who get's bored so easily._

_Tell me why, it has to be_  
_mapped out so perfectly._  
_We're stuck in between the world_  
_and the life we're supposed to lead;_

_People look at us like we're crazy..._

When Taylor started singing along to, turning my head I glanced into the back at her. She smiled before averting her gaze, looking out the darkened window, the lights from the town we were currently in brightened up the sky. Smiling, I turned back in time for the chorus to start;

_Even in my head spins  
on a downward fall  
even if my soul runs thin  
and we're reduced to a crawl.  
Even if I fail to be the one  
you thought you knew all along,  
I'm daring you to leave both eyes open  
'cause we're worth more broken..._

_yeah, worth more broken..._

_Leave it behind, let it go;  
Life moves fast, you can't control;  
Just hold onto me, we'll be complete,  
everyone will know; _

_Maybe, there'll be a breakdown or two;  
In a corner, I'll stand there with you;  
The best part of that is I had no doubt,  
_

_I already knew._

_People look at us like we're crazy._

_Even if my soul runs thin  
and we're reduced to a crawl,  
Even if I fail to be the one  
you thought you knew all along,  
I'm daring you to leave both eyes open  
'cause we're worth more broken..._

_Yee-hah-yeah! _

_People look at us like we're crazy_

_Even if my soul runs thin  
and we're reduced to a crawl,  
Even if I fail to be the one  
you thought you knew all along,  
I'm daring you to leave both eyes open,  
Oh, I'm daring you to leave both eyes open..._

_'cause we're worth more broken...  
Worth more broken._

A hand on my cheek brought me out of my reverie. My mind was elsewhere, so the sudden contact made me jump. Blinking, I looked over to see Ahkmenrah looking at me with a look of concern. I pointed at the road before curiously placing a hand to where his hand was. It was wet. _When did I start crying?_ "Are you alright, my Princess?"

I nodded, wiping the remaining of the tears. "Oh, yeah. I'm fine. The song just brings back some memories. Awhile back a friend of mine sent me a video showing soldiers surprising their loved ones, this song was playing. It makes me tear up every time I hear it because my Grandfather, Uncle and cousin are in the Canadian Army. I haven't seen them in three years."

"Why so long?" Taylor's voice asked.

A small, sad smile graced my lips. "College, and taking a break to stay with Larry. Plus, they were away in Iraq at the time."

"That sucks."

"Yeah." exhaling loudly, I shifted my position, feeling even more comfortable. "I know it won't be the best of times..but I'm hoping that I do get to see them."

"Toots, you gonna introduce us?"

"Of course."

For the majority of the ride became extremely silent. A comfortable silence surrounded us, the only thing that could be heard, was the CD playing lightly and the wind. We never spoke unless we needed to stop for a rest. And before we even knew it, we arrived in the hospital parking lot, daylight was starting to peak out from the horizon, the sky was a beautiful, light darkened light pinkish-blue, a few clouds could be seen darting across the sky.

A mixture of a coo and a cry could be heard in the back-seat. I took off my seat-belt, I looked over at Ahkmenrah, a grin and a snicker escaping me as I said; "I think she has my patience level."

Ahkmenrah sent me a look. Which caused me to smile even more. As I looked up at the tall hospital building. A feeling of dread washed over me. Tears blurred my vision, I took a steady breath, trying desperately to not start crying.

It didn't matter what my mother had put me through, put Nila nor Ahkmenrah through. I loved her, I _have_ to be here. For her. Whether it was selfish or not, I didn't know.

Family came first.

That was what I was taught when I was younger, it will be what I teach my kids when they got older.

"Are we ready to go in?" Ahkmenrah asked, giving me a concerned stare. I nodded, a small, thesitant smile graced my lips. the feelings of nervousness and happiness washed over me. Why was I happy? I don't know, maybe because I wanted to show my mother that I did care. Was it selfish? Perhaps.

As we walked through the automatic doors we were greeted by the smell of javex, sanitizer and rubbing alcohol, it was extremely over-powering. Looking over to Ahkmenrah. A snicker passed by before I could stop myself. The look on his face was priceless. "You okay?"

"What is that smell?"

"It's the smell of death." I knew I shouldn't have said that, but ever since my father died I hated hospitals. Every time I went it wrenched unwanted memories from my forefront of my mind and it felt as if I was reliving that hellish nightmare all over again.

I supposed a distant look overtook my features because Ahkmenrah's gentle, concerned voice pulled me back to reality. I didn't even realize he was talking to me. "Hmm?"

"Are you alright?"

I nodded my head and sighed; "yeah, I'm fine. Just...unwanted memories is all."

"So, where do we go now toots?" Al Capone's voice filtered behind us. Rolling my eyes, I placed Nila's carseat in my other hand and turned my attention to him.

"Would you stop calling me that?" I nearly growled, my eyes narrowing at him. "I do have a name. I would greatly appreciate it if you would use it."

His eyes widened, his hands going up in defeat. "Hey, I'm sorry ma'am. Just a nasty habit of the old age, y'know?"

"Hmm." A pathetic attempt at a proper reply I ignored Taylor's disgruntled look she gave Al. And his sad attempts of actually apologizing went to the back burner of my mind. Looking around I wondered where the ICU was.

A volunteer must have heard my thoughts when a female voice asked if we needed assistance. She appeared to be in her mid thirties early forties with thin-rimmed glasses and short curly blond hair. She had a friendly smile. In return, I smile.

"Uh, yes. I received a phonecall from the hospital yesterday morning and we drove all night from New York. My mother is in the ICU. Could you possibly show us where that is?"

"No problem my dear." She turned away from us and pointed us in the direction in which we needed to take. Thanking her for her assistance we headed down the hall than up the stairs.

As we approached the ICU wing with the nurses station coming into view a figure appeared, he was in an army suit. My eyes widened at the realization. And when we neared closer he turned his head and doing double take his mouth dropped open. "K-Kayleigh?" He asked in disbelief.

I gave a pathetic attempt of a wave before whispering. "Uncle Will."

Another figure appeared, a big muscular man with a clean shaven head and a moustache came towards us. He looked down at our daughter, his facial expression showing nothing as to what he was thinking or feeling. "So, is this my great-granddaughter, Kay-Kay?"

I smiled. "Yeah, this is Nila."

Before I could comprehend what was happening I was pulled into a hug. "We haven't seen you in for ages, Kay! Where have you been? Why haven't you called or anything? What happened to your schooling?"

I pulled away from my Uncle and Grandather. "First, I'd like to introduce my fiancee Ahmed Ahkrah, my friends Taylor and Al." I motioned to each of them before turning to look at them, placing the car seat carefully on the floor. A coo could be heard and my heart fluttered. "And this...is Nila." They both looked down and subconsciouly a smile formed on both of their lips. So proud men they were but when it came to little girls they couldn't help but smile. "So, do we really have to play the 20 Questions?"

"Yes."

I sighed; "New York, been busy with work and a new born baby. I didn't like Mount Allison."

My Uncle's head snapped up. His brows raised; "Seriously? All that money went downt he drain! If you were my kid I'd give you a hard swift kick in the ass." His gaze hardened. "And what ever happened to waiting before you got married."

"And that there was the exact reason I went into labour early."I swallowed my forming anger. "Things change. Besides, we are getting married but who cares if it's before marriage?"

My Uncle cleared his throat. "I'm sorry, Kay. I didn't know, but you were so hell bent on waiting until you got married is all."

My shoulders sagged. "I know..." I said quietly. "However, I love Ahmed with all my heart and I just wish people would consider that this is my life, not anyone else's."

My Grandfather spoke up. "I understand this, Kay. We support any decision you make. Nevertheless, it doesn't stop me from giving you my opinion, even if you don't want it. Afterall isn't that what family is for?"

"Yeah..."

Uncle Will placed his arm over my shoulder, gazing down at the now sleeping Nila. "We heard what your mother did. Ever since your father died she had been lost. Her soulmate is now gone, she doesn't know what to do or say. She's trying to push everyone away...even if it means hurting the ones she loves."

"Why?" A stupid question I knew, but I had to ask it anyways.

"Because she doesn't want to lose anyone else and deal with the pain of that loss."

I turned to Ahkmenrah. It made sense. So, was what she did to me a couple months prior was to try and push me away, so she wouldn't have to suffer the fear of losing us?

I heard my name being called, turning I saw a nurse with a clipboard in hand.

"Yes?" She had a grave look on her face. I swallowed, feeling my heart drop into my stomach.

"Please come with me." She said quietly and not waiting for my reply she turned and walked towards one of the double doors.

"What is it?" I asked, panic filling me as we headed down one of the narrow halls. she stopped in front of one of the closed doors and smiled sadly.

"I'm afraid to inform you that your mother may not make it the night. There is nothing more we can do. Her injuries are severe even though she is off of the incubation tube she is still in critical condition."

A painful lump formed in my throat, tears welled in my eyes. "Uh...c-can I s-see her?"

She nodded once before opening the door behind her, she motioned for me to enter. I did so and she closed the doors. The site before me broke my heart. Machine after machine was hooked to my mother's body, a breathing tube down her nose. She looked as if she were asleep. I carefully stepped towards the chair on her right.

Her eyes opened and even with the neck brace in place she looked at me with glazed covered eyes. Her voice sounded hoarse and heart-broken when she spoke my name tears fell down her pale skin. "Kayleigh, I'm sorry."


	37. Chapter 36

**Author's Note:** Hey everyone! Wow, almost a year since I've updated on this fic. Wow, I am sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I do apologize for it. I should've taken the time and finish the chapter. Which is, more or less, 2 more chapters before it will be finally completed.

I like to thank all of you who have kept up with this story since the beginning (2009). Wow, can you believe it's been that long? xD

Anyway, here is the next chapter for you. Hope you all like it :)

_xXxXx_

~**Chapter 36**~

_xXxXx  
_

My heart beat rapidly beneath my chest. Panic rippled through me; tears pricked my eyes. A sob escaped past my lips. Walking over to the chair and taking my mother's out-stretched hand. She reached out and ran her thin fingers through my hair.

She looked tired; exhausted, even.

"I am so sorry, Kayleigh." She rasped out again, her voice seeming more weak this time than it did just moments before. The light in her eyes, I noticed, were slowly fading.

I gave her a sad smile. "It's okay ma, I forgive you." My voice was barely audible; fear of the building sadness threatened to boil over as my heart ached.

"You shouldn't forgive me. After all the things I've done to you, to Ahmed, and to even little Nila...I was surprised when the nurse informed me that you were here."

I searched her face; my lips were drawn tightly together. "You're my mom, of course we don't get along every now and again...but I still love you."

She sighed and in a low voice she said, "Maybe...but you had Nila earlier than what was expected...all because of me."

It was my turn to sigh. "I was pretty upset on what you did mom. I really was...but I did leave New Brunswick very quickly. I left university quickly and without a word."

"Why?"

"Because I was being treated like I was nothing there. I felt that I did not belong. And after dad died...you've changed dramatically."

"Oh honey, you mean everything to me." Her eyes were watering, "I...I guess I have messed up on what I should have been to you after your father had passed him, but after losing him...I didn't want to go through the pain and torture of losing any more people I care about. Selfish I know..."

I understood that, really I did. "Oh mom, I understand why, if you have told us instead of being such a nasty old asshat maybe I wouldn't be angry at you."

She gave an airy chuckle. "I am sorry."

"I forgive you, mom. I really forgive you." Licking my lips I added quickly, "Would you like to see your granddaughter?"

She nodded. Finally, a wide smile spread across her lips. "Would I?"

"Of course," I smiled, feeling excited. "I'll go and see if the nurse could possibly bring them in."

With that I patted my mother's cold hand and headed for the door, looking left then right to see if I could see where the nurses' station was. Finally seeing the nurse that brought me to my mother's room, noticing me she came over. "What it is, hun?"

"Would you be able to bring in my fiancé, daughter, uncle, and grandfather please?"

She smiled a warm smile, "Sure thing."

"Thanks." I watched her walk down the hall from whence we came before going back into the room. "The nurse that brought me here has just gone to get everyone."

She only nodded, closing her eyes.

xXxXx

Ahkmenrah flinched when he looked up from his sleeping daughter; his eyes meeting the cold, hard glare of both Kayleigh's Uncle and Grandfather.

For the first time in 5000 years did he feel threatened for his safety. He hoped that on the outside he looked calm and collected. Their scrutinizing eyes studied him for an excruciatingly long time before finally one of them spoke.

It was Kayleigh's Uncle. The big man came up to him, his blue eyes boring into his dark brown ones, "So you're the guy who got my niece knocked up are you?"

He swallowed, not saying anything lest he had a death wish—which he did not. He gave a small nod, looking away. Ahkmenrah felt extremely intimidated by the men before him; especially the one in front of him.

The next thing that surprised Ahkmenrah was when Will placed a hand on his shoulder and gave it a good squeeze. "Even though I am not impressed with the fact my niece was pregnant before marriage...at least she has a guy that stuck with her and is doing well for the both of them."

"Thank you."

And just when Ahkmenrah thought it was over her grandfather took a turn on intimidating him; boy did it work. He tried to look anywhere except for his scrutinizing gaze. After a few long moments he finally spoke;

"Do you love her?"

He looked at him with wide eyes. Of course he did! What a question. Biting back his remark he simply stated; "With my very soul."

"Good." Her grandfather smirked, "Take care of our girl, eh?"

Ahkmenrah couldn't speak as he shook the man's hand before him. He literally felt like he was being threatened—indirectly, maybe, but he still felt somewhat threatened by the two military men standing in arm's reach.

Before anymore interrogating started the nurse from before stepped out from behind the double doors, her eyes taking in all three of them before stepping further into the waiting room. "Lisa would like to see you all."

Ahkmenrah's heart beat quickened. He was going to be in the same room as Kayleigh's mother-the same woman who caused the premature birth of their daughter. he glanced down at the sleeping bundle of joy, his anger mounting. Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath. There was no point in causing some hurt when his Queen was willing to give her mother another try.

They informed the nurse at the front desk that their friends Taylor and Al were in the bathroom and to tell them that they went to Lisa's hospital room. With that they followed the dark-haired nurse back down the hall, what seemed like eternity passed before they finally reached the room, opening the door and stepping in, Ahkmenrah couldn't help but feel guilty for all of the malevolent thoughts that had been plaguing his mind ever since leaving New York City.

He saw Kayleigh sitting beside her mother, glancing up as they stepped into the room, sadness coupled with regret, and remorse. He glanced at Lisa; she was staring at him. Regret was showing in her eyes as they lowered to her granddaughter, those grey depths sparkled with happiness. Lisa reached out a hand to him; prompting him to take it.

He stepped forward, slowly taking it. Her hands were cold and clammy and they were lightly gripping his own. She rolled slightly onto her side, meeting his gaze she spoke; "I...am sorry. I know that I do not deserve any kindness for what I did to my grandbaby, but you have my word I did have my reasons as to why I did it."

Kayleigh stepped forward; "I know you told me the reasons you did what you did, but everyone else needs to know as well."

Lisa sighed, closing her eyes. Her voice was low, almost a whisper. "I know that what I did was selfish, I almost caused you guys to go through a pain that no parent should go through. When Kayleigh was younger her father passed away-Kayleigh witnessed the death as he clutched his heart-he was having a heart attack and she didn't know what to do." She turned to Kayleigh, tears forming in her eyes, "he was my best friend for over 30 years, he...was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and when I lost him I thought that I would never be able to deal with losing another loved one ever again...that was why I started pushing everyone that I held dear away from me; the fear of going through the pain of losing another one close to my heart was to hard for me to bare."

Ahkmenrah understood the pain she was going through; he too had lost so many close family and friends. He looked down at her hand, pain clutched at his heart. He wasn't one to forgive those who have done him, or his family wrong-but the remorse that emanated from the older woman made his anger slowly dissipate. With his final decision he set the car seat down on the floor, glanced up at Kayleigh-who nodded at his silent question.

Unbuckling Nila from her seat he gently picked her up, comforting her as she started to whine, he placed her on her grandmother's chest. Lisa's eyes began watering as she held on to the newborn. She smiled weakly at her, with her left hand she caressed the crown of her head with her thumb, reached down then kissed her gently. Looking up Lisa glanced from Kayleigh to Ahkmenrah, then back to Kayleigh again. "She is absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you, mom."

"What's my grandbaby's name?"

"Nila Ivy Ahkrah."

"You named her after nana..."

"I did, she was a wonderful woman, I miss her deeply."

"As do I..." her voice trailing off, her eyes studying Nila's face, her big brown eyes opening, staring at her own light grey ones. Her small hand reaching up, and grabbing the woman's forefinger, with the other hand placed on her face seeming to block out the light, her eyes closing. "You are just adorable, aw, my grandbaby."

Kayleigh could hardly contain herself. A big smile spread on her face as she glanced around the room. William and her Grandfather were smiling as well. She then glanced to Ahkmenrah, who walked over to her, pulling her into a hug. She could tell he felt relieved.

She knew that then that he had forgiven her mother for what she had done to them. Lisa glanced up just as Ahmed was placing a light kiss on her daughter's forehead, she smiled. "I want to say thank you for taking such great care of both of my girls. You are more of a man than most guys out there that find out that the girl is pregnant they leave."

"I find that very dishonorable of them to do that to the one that they had intimate relationships with."

Lisa nodded, "It is. You know, times have changed since I was a child. No one rarely cares about long-term relationships. It's sad, really."

Kayleigh nodded, smiled, then wrapped her arms around Ahkmenrah's waist. "I think this relationship is going to be long term."

A knock on the door interrupted their small family time, then came in the nurse from before, "Kayleigh?"

"Yes?"

"Your friend, Taylor is in labor."


End file.
